McDannos' One Shot
by Liss83
Summary: Historias cortas y divertidas sobrè Steve McGarrett y Danny Williams
1. Terapia

\- Dime Danny - dijo la terapeuta - ¿Qué es lo que más te molesta?

\- Todo - dijo este

\- Se mas especifico - pidió la mujer

\- ¡Hace unas semanas quería tener sexo hasta en la oficina! ¡la sala! ¡la cocina! ¡el supermercado! - decía a mil por hora moviendo las manos - y ahora solo me ignora y ya

\- Steve - dijo la especialista

\- No puedo - dijo este

\- ¿Cómo que no puedes? - dijo la especialista intrigada

\- Yo también quiero saber eso - dijo Danny cruzando los brazos - ¿Cómo que no puedes?

\- No puedo - dijo Steve mirando a su esposo - y es tu culpa

\- ¿ahora es mi culpa? - dijo el rubio sonriendo sorprendido

\- Si - dijo Steve

\- ¿Por qué culpas a Danny? - dijo la especialista

\- Siempre usa pantalones entallados - dijo Steve - se le aprecian perfectamente sus lindas piernas y su... ya sabe. Ahora usa todo ancho

\- Creí que no te gustaba que nadie me mire - dijo Danny sorprendido

\- Amo que todos te miren - dijo Steve - pero que solo yo te pueda tocar

\- Cariño... - dijo Danny besándolo desesperadamente

\- Me haces falta - dijo Steve abrazándolo mientras mete su mano bajo la camisa

\- Chicos... - decía la terapeuta aclarándose la garganta - Aloha. Estoy aquí. ¿Me ven? Danny no le quites la camisa. Steve saca las manos de pantalón... chicos - pero era totalmente ignorada - ok. Volveré en media hora y los quiero perfectamente vestidos


	2. Castigo

Steve estaba en una reunión importante en Washington, cuando su celular sonó. Disimuladamente abrió el mensaje ya que era de Danny y podría ser una emergencia, pero por poco se le salen sus ojos. Al pie al de la foto había un mensaje que no podía pasar por alto: "Odio Hawaii. Hace mucho calor. ¿Qué me recomiendas para refrescarme? por cierto Feliz San Valentín"

\- Teniente McGarrett – dijo el coronel que precedía la reunión – ¿se siente bien?

\- Yo… – dijo Steve antes de pasar saliva – si… no… creo que algo me sentó mal. Necesito ir al baño. Permiso – con un rápido movimiento se puso de pie y salió casi corriendo

Al llegar al baño se encerró en un cubículo y se ocupó de su pequeño problema. Una vez termino reviso su bandeja de mensajes en su celular, tenía uno nuevo. "estoy molesto porque ya paso diez minutos y no me contestas. Adiós. Ya no me importa si no te das prisa". Steve marco el número del rubio pero este estaba apagado. Llamo a su casa pero el teléfono estaba desconectado

\- Steve – dijo la voz de Catherine al otro lado de la puerta – ¿necesitas ayuda?

\- No, gracia – dijo este con voz estrangulada – estoy de maravilla – mientras mentalmente gritaba "DANNO". Jamás creyó que haber enojado al rubio antes de salir de casa le iba resultar tan complicado


	3. Ying Yang

YING YANG

La persecución había terminado hacia unos minutos. Steve estaba cansado y se apoyó en el Camaro para respira hondo y reponer fuerzas. Definitivamente agradecía que Danny estuviese allí porque no se sentía capaz de conducir a casa

\- ¡Sal de ahí en este momento! – dijo la voz del rubio sobresaltándolo

\- ¿Qué te pasa? – dijo Steve sorprendido – ¿Por qué gritas?

\- No te subirás a mi auto después de arrastrarte por un kilómetro de alcantarilla – dijo Danny sonriendo

\- Estoy cansado – dijo Steve –. No me siento capaz de manejar

\- Y yo no me siento capaz de estar contigo en un lugar cerrado – sentencio Danny

\- Hola chicos – Chin llegando en la camioneta de Steve quien se la había prestado como apoyo para el caso –. Hermano, necesitas un baño – dijo tapándose la nariz

\- Lindo auto – dijo una rubia que se acercó el Camaro – ¿es tuyo? – le pregunto a Steve

\- No, la mía es la camioneta – dijo Steve sonriendo – te invitaría a dar una vuelta, pero… vengo saliendo del alcantarillado

\- Para mí no es ningún problema – dijo la rubia –. En mi casa tengo una tina enorme y muy cómoda

\- ¿En serio? – dijo este mientras miraba a Danny – no me vendría mal algo de ayuda. Creo que no alcanzo una parte de mi espalda y tengo…

\- Muchas gracias – dijo Danny tomando a Steve por la camisa – pero en casa también tenemos una tina. Camina animal – y se alejaron dejando al rubia sin palabras

\- Dijiste que… – tartamudeo Steve

\- Cállate y entra a la camioneta – ordeno Danny

\- ¿Vas a conducir mi camioneta? – dijo Steve sorprendido

\- Te voy a enseñar como yo conduzco lo autos grandes – dijo Danny sonriendo

\- A puesto que no también como yo lo hago con los autos chicos – dijo Steve

Kono tenía razón, pensó Steve. Tal vez después de todo ser el polo opuesto de ese hobbitt gruñón no era tan malo


	4. Un intruso en Casa

Cuarta parte de Indirectas directas

Había sido un día inmensamente largo para Danny. Solo quería llegar a casa, darle un beso a Ethan, tomar un baño y dormir. Extrañaba a su amado troglodita que estaba en una misión en no sabía dónde.

Llego a casa y cuando iba entrar, noto que estaba entreabierta y unas pisadas de barro ya secas que no correspondían al pie de la niñera de Ethan. Al parecer el intruso estaba descalzo. Hace poco habían tenido un caso donde el asaltante entraba a las casas solo con calcetines para no dejar rastros.

Charlie y Grace ese día dormiría en casa de sus abuelos. Así que puso todos sus sentidos alerta. Desenfundo su arma y con un movimiento inspecciono la planta baja de la casa. Estaba vacía. Lo más sigilosamente subió con el corazón a mil. ¿Dónde estaba la niñera? ¿Por qué había tanto silencio? ¿Por qué no escuchaba a su pequeño McGarrett gruñón? ¡Ethan! – grito su corazón. Si algo le pasaba a su bebe, no sabía de lo que sería capaz. Subió al segundo piso y sin bajar el arma se dirigió a la habitación de Grace y luego a la de Charlie, pero ambas estaban intactas. Su terror llego a niveles inusitados cuando vio que había rastro de barro que venía de su habitación. De una patada abrió la puerta sin bajar el arma. No sabía si reír o llorar. Gritar de emoción o quedarse apoyado en la puerta contemplando el espectáculo. Sentado en su mecedora estaba Steve con Ethan en brazos

\- Hola – dijo el marine sonriendo –. Se está durmiendo

\- ¿Cuándo llegaste? – dijo Danny guardando su arma

\- Hace un rato – dijo Steve poniéndose de pie –. En cuanto me vio empezó a llorar para que lo alce. Así termine aquí.

\- ¿Y Angie? – dijo Danny guardando su arma mientras Steve acostaba a su hijo

\- Le dije que se podía ir – dijo Steve después de besar la frente de su hijo

\- ¿Porque hay barro por toda la casa? – dijo Danny

\- Me saque las botas, no quería ensuciar, pero… – dijo Steve abrazándolo por la cintura – lo siento

\- ¿Por qué no me atacaste cuando llegue? – dijo Danny abrazándose al cuello del hombre

\- Te escuche llegar – dijo Steve besándole el cuello

\- ¿Por qué no me avisaste que habías llegado? – dijo el rubio

\- Quería sorprenderte – dijo Steve besándolo suavemente

Danny decidió que después seguiría ese interrogatorio, ahora tenía una sesión de tortura dedicada a su ninja loco como bienvenida antes que sus hijos llegaran


	5. Ayuda

AYUDA

Danny trabajaba nervioso en su la computadora de su oficina

\- Danny – dijo Kono entrando en la oficina del rubio por lo que este lanzo por los aires los papeles que tenía en la mano dando un chillido – Dios ¿Qué pasa?

\- Kono – dijo el detective pasándose las manos por la cara

\- ¿Estás bien? – dijo la joven preocupada sirviéndole agua

\- No – dijo Danny recibiendo el vaso y bebiendo

\- ¿Por qué estas así? – dijo Kono intrigada

\- Nada – Kono levanto una ceja – Steve se ofreció a llevar a Grace a la guardería y aun no llega

\- Es temprano todavía – dijo Kono sonriendo – no debe tardar

\- Es Steve – dijo Danny

\- No creo que… – decía Kono pero lo pensó mejor y guardo silencio

\- Hola chicos – dijo Chin entrando – ¿escucharon sobre la persecución que hubo en Manoa?

\- Eso es cerca de la guardería – dijo Danny aterrado mientras Kono miraba molesta a su primo

\- ¿Qué pasa? – dijo Chin intrigado

\- Hola chicos – dijo Steve entrando con unas bolsas y Grace colgando a la altura de su pecho – Grace y yo trajimos el desayuno

\- ¡Monito! – dijo Danny corrió a abrazar a su hija – estas bien

\- Claro que está bien – dijo Steve algo molesto

\- ¿Por qué llegas a esta hora? - dijo Danny molesto – ¿y por qué no dejaste a Grace en la guardería?

\- Dijo que quería ayudarnos hoy en el trabajo – se defendió Steve señalando a la niña

\- ¡Tiene seis meses, animal! – dijo Danny – ¡no habla!

\- Grace – dijo Steve llamando la atención de la bebe – ¿quieres ayudarle hoy a papá y a papi a encerrar a los malos? – la bebe lanza un pequeño grito de alegría – ves, dijo que si

Los primos solo reían a carcajada viendo la mirada asesina que el detective le daba a su pareja


	6. Revelacion

El día había sido difícil pero un tanto revelador para él. Y ahora que el caso había terminado quería arreglar un par de cosas en su vida después de la revelación que había tenido. Llego al puesto de Kamekona una hora después de sus amigos, ya que les había pedido a sus amigos que se adelantaran

\- ¿Nada en llegar Steve? – dijo Kono mirando a Catherine con picardía

\- Tu jefe es un misterio para mí – dijo Catherine sonriendo cuando un Chin lanza un silbido y todos miran hacia atrás

\- Hola vaquero – dijo Catherine sonriendo

\- Jefe ¿y los pantalones de cargo? – dijo Kono y tanto Chin como Danny se ríen a carcajada

\- Vine a saber si quieres ir a dar una vuelta conmigo – dijo Steve con total seriedad – y… hablar de un par de cosa

\- Por su pues… – dijo Catherine estirando su mano hacia Steve pero este no se la toma

\- ¿Qué dices Danno? – dijo Steve un tanto nervioso

\- Animal – dijo el rubio entre dientes – ¿acaso necesitas lentes? Tu novia está al lado

\- Luego me encargo de ese pequeño error – dijo Steve –, por favor

\- ¿De qué quieres hablar? – dijo Danny muerto de nervios mientras su amigos prácticamente contenían la respiración

\- Toma mi mano y lo sabrás – dijo Steve con una sonrisa que bien podría ser la de un modelo durante una campaña publicitaria

\- Steve… – dijo Catherine con una mezcla de nervios, tristeza y voz quebrada

\- Danno – susurro Steve suplicante – por favor

Este sale de su transe y sonríe sonrojado cuando le toma la mano mientras se pone de pie, sin embargo Steve lo jalo suavemente hacia él para levantarlo en brazo y alejarse con el rubio en brazo hacia el Camaro mientras le besa el cuello susurrando algo, entre lo que se pudo distinguir un te amo


	7. Pastel

Danny no daba crédito. ¿Cómo se le había ocurrido no vigilarlo de cerca? Escuchaba claramente como todo reían por lo bajo.

\- ¿Te gusto? - preguntó el Marine con una sonrisa casi infantil en los labios ¿Por qué le recordaba a Charlie?

\- Es... - dijo pensativo - ¿Qué significa el corazón?

\- Amor... de amigo, obviamente - dijo Steve y Danny un ligero rubor en las mejillas -. Feliz cumpleaños Danno

Este solo sonrió guasón. Cuando el teniente recibió su parte del pastel noto como en su plato estaba el corazón partido justo por la mitad de manera zigzagueante y juraba que si unía su pedazo al que Danny tenía en su plato, coincidiria perfectamente. Su corazón no podía saltar más


	8. Señales

Habían sido unas horas angustiosas en esa montaña. Solo teniendo a McGarrett a su lado podía pasarle eso, salir a dar un simple paseo y terminar encontrando un cadáver en el fondo de un barranco. Cuando Steve quiso investigar termino en el barranco con una pierna quebrada. Como pudo Danny fue a la parte más alta de la montaña para captar señal y pedir ayuda. En cuanto lo hizo regreso corriendo a comprobar que Steve estuviese bien. Le lanzo una soga para asegurarlo y estuviera listo para cuando llegase el helicóptero que Kono mandaría.

Quince minutos después este llego y rescato al comandante. Cuando vio al comandante siendo sacado del barranco, no puedo evitarlo. Se señaló a sí mismo, luego dibujo un corazón en el aire y por ultimo señalo a Steve. En cuanto este vio las señas no puedo evitar mostrar su sorpresa, por lo que Danny se dio cuenta del error que había hecho. Le había dicho a su mejor amigo que lo amaba. No es que no lo hubiese hecho antes, solo que esta vez era diferente. Los amigos no se dibujan corazones en el aire ¿o sí?

Steve se había quebrado la pierna, por lo que a pesar de sus alegatos, el medico no lo dejo salir, y por el contrario lo dejo internado por una semana, ya que sabía de sobra que era la única manera de hace que le Marine descansara.

En ese tiempo todos su amigos habían ido a visitarlo y hacerle compañía, incluso Kono había llevado a Grace y a Charlie, pero el rubio no se había aparecido por él. Lo había llamado pero había sido imposible contactarlo. Estaba cansado de esperar, así que tomaría cartas en el asunto inmediatamente.

Esos días había coqueteado con una enfermera que sabía que daba señales claras de querer salir con él, y había logrado que llamara a Danny asegurándole que su cuadro se había complicado y que el medico solicitaba que vaya a verlo.

Era ya de noche cuando estando en el baño, escucho que alguien entro a la habitación. Escucho un sollozo

\- Steve – susurro Danny frente a la cama – perdóname, mi amor

\- ¿Qué te tengo que perdonar? – dijo el comandante detrás suyo

\- ¡Steve! – dijo Danny girándose sorprendido – yo… tú… ¿Qué…? ¡Pero… me llamaron diciendo que estabas muriendo!

\- Por verte – dijo Steve –. Llevo días metido aquí y no has venido a visitarme. No me contestas las llamadas. No entiendo

\- ¿Y por eso mentiste? – grito Danny moviendo las manos – ¡conduje como… como tú… rogando que… no encontrarte…!

\- Escúchame – suplico Steve –, tuve que hacerlo porque tú no querías hablar conmigo

\- ¡Quiero partirte la cara! – dijo Danny

\- No, espera… – suplico Steve

\- ¡Muérete maldito Neandertal! – dijo Danny e iba salir convertido en un huracán humano pero un golpe y un quejido lo detuvo en seco – ¡Steve! ¿estás bien?

\- No – se quejó Steve con los ojos cerrados –. Ayúdame a volver a la cama

\- Ven acá – dijo Danny abrazando por debajo de las axilas y ayudando a ponerse de pie – ¿Por qué te levantaste? – lo regaño ayudándolo a llegar a la cama

\- Te ibas – dijo Steve con los ojos cerrados

\- Ya está – dijo Danny ayudándolo acostarse – ahora quédate quieto

\- No te vayas – suplico Steve agarrándole la mano – tenemos mucho que hablar

\- Esto es mala idea – dijo Danny sonrojado bajando el rostro – Mira, no sé porque hice esa seña ¿sí? Yo… perdóname… – al ver que Steve no decía nada después de unos minutos levanto la cara y se encontró con una sonrisa dulce en los labios

\- Yo – dijo Steve señalándose – te – señalándolo a él – te amo – concluyo dibujando un corazón en el aire

\- ¿Qué? – dijo Danny sorprendido

\- Por eso te invite a escalar – dijo Steve –. Quería pedirte una oportunidad, pero no quería que nadie estuvieras cerca después de que me mandaras al demonio

\- ¿Creíste que te iba a rechazar? – dijo Danny sorprendido

\- Siempre creí que seguías enamorado de Rachel – dijo Steve

\- Te di mil señales de que te amo a ti – dijo Danny moviendo las manos frente la cara del comandante – ¡por Dios, te lo digo a diario! Pero claro tú solo… – pero no pudo seguir hablando, uno suaves labios se presionaban contra los suyos mientras unos brazos rodeaban su cintura. Era un beso suave, tierno. Un beso únicamente creado para sus labios para el par de labios a los que estaban unidos en ese momento. El primer beso de muchos que se darían el resto de sus vidas, o al menos eso era lo que ambos hombres secretamente añoraban

Internamente Steve hacia la danza de la victoria. Le había enviado al hombre que amaba la señal más clara que pudiese enviar y el detective lo había entendido perfectamente, y no solo eso, le correspondía. Su día no podía mas perfecto


	9. Mi lugar

La iglesia estaba lista. Los invitados esperaban que en sus lugares. La música sonó pero el novio no aparecía. Todos se miraban nerviosos.

\- ¿Dónde esta McGarrett? – le pregunto Kono a su primo en voz baja

\- Se supone que ya debería haber llegado – dijo este

\- Lleva una hora de retraso – dijo Kono – le habrá pasado algo

\- Danny tampoco a llegado – dijo Chin justo cuando su celular suena – es el jefe – dijo en voz baja – hola – escucho en silencio – esta bien - cuelga

\- ¿Qué dijo? – preguntó Kono intrigada

\- Que Danny y él están bien, pero que no vendrán – le susurro al oído – se fueron de viaje… ¡juntos! Dijo que todo ya estaba en su lugar

\- ¿Steve y Danny se fugaron? – dijo Kono sorprendida y fue consiente que lo dijo en voz alta cuando todos giraron a mirarlos

\- ¿Qué dijiste? – dijo detrás suyo la voz de Catherine totalmente quebrada

En algún lugar de Hawaii. Danny estaba sentado en una silla mientras Steve le acaricia el la oreja distraídamente mientras lo tiene abrazado.

\- Dime, animal, ¿Cómo fue que me deje convencer de esta locura? – dijo Danny con los brazos cruzados

\- Porque me ama, señor McGarrett, tanto como yo lo amo a usted – dijo Steve con una sonrisa socarrona

\- ¡Neandertal, nos casamos a escondidas! – dijo Danny – ni siquiera salíamos oficialmente. Fueron solo un par de borracheras

\- Eso te enseñara que no debes beber – dijo Steve

\- Es que nisiquiera tenemos eso de excusa – dijo Danny

\- Mucho mejor – dijo Steve agrandando aun mas su sonrisa – todo fue por amor – concluyo antes de besarlo apasionadamente


	10. La pregunta

Había sido una semana larga y realmente agotadora para todos, fue por eso que cuando Kono les propuso que saliesen a tomar algo, todos estuvieron de acuerdo. El pub que la isleña había elegido era uno que había abierto hacia poco y era la sensación de la isla. Sin embargo, Steve no estaba disfrutando en lo más mínimo de la reunión. ¿El problema? Cerca de los más de cien hombres que había en el lugar que estaban al asecho de la mesa donde los Cinco Ceros compartían.

Steve les lanzaba miradas asesinas a todos los que se acercaban, pero mientras el comandante intentaba aniquilar a los hombres que se acercaban por la derecha, otros se acercaban por la izquierda. Cuando él se concentraba en los que venían por la izquierda, los de la derecha avanzaban uno o dos pasos hacia la mesa

\- Jefe, relájate – le dijo Chin

\- ¿Cómo quieres que me relaje? – dijo Steve molesto – si no tenemos privacidad para conversar

\- ¡Estamos en un pub! – dijo Danny moviendo las manos en el aire – es obvio que no tendremos privacidad ¿Acaso nunca has estado en uno antes?

\- Claro que he estado en uno antes – dijo Steve mirando molesto a un chico que se acercaba por la izquierda

\- No parece – dijo Danny sonriendo y levantando su copa en dirección a Steve

\- ¿Con quién estas brindando? – dijo Steve mirando hacia todos lados por lo que los primos lanzaron una carcajada

\- Deja de controlarme – dijo Danny después de beber – voy por otro trago – dijo antes de irse

\- Basta Steve – dijo Chin sonriendo –, pareces un novio celoso

\- ¿novio? – dijo Kono – yo diría marido

\- ¿Qué tiene de malo? – dijo Steve –, debo cuidar a mi mejor amigo

\- ¿Notaste que tu mejor amigo es adulto, estuvo casado y tiene dos hijos? – dijo Kono

\- ¿Y? – fue todo lo que dijo en su defensa

\- Y que quiere algo ese papacito – dijo Kono sonriendo mientras miraba hacia la barra

\- ¿Qué cosa? – dijo Steve prácticamente saltando de su silla para ver como Danny reía con el hombre con quien había brindado minutos antes

\- Yo creo que Danny quiere acción esta noche – dijo Chin

\- Y vaya que la tendrá – dijo Steve antes de dirigirse a la barra a paso firme mientras veía como el hombre colocaba su mano en la espalda baja del rubio y este no la apartaba

\- Entonces que me respondes – decía el desconocido bajando hacia los glúteos del detective

\- No sé – dijo el detective sonriendo

\- Repíteme a mí la pregunta – dijo Steve detrás suyo – y si te respondo

\- ¡Steve! – dijo Danny sorprendido

\- Lo siento, amigo – dijo el hombre sonriendo – pero es una conversación privada ¿cierto precioso?

\- ¡Precioso! – dijo Steve sonriendo

\- Neandertal… – dijo Danny nervioso

\- En primer lugar saca tu mano de allí – dijo Steve empujándolo – "amigo". En segundo lugar, te puedo arrestar en este momento por acoso sexual – dijo mostrando su placa

\- Lo siento – dijo el hombre levantando las manos – ya me voy

\- No, espera… – dijo Danny intentando detenerlo pero él se va – ¿Qué te pasa troglodita? ¡Me quería divertir un rato!

\- ¡Te toco tu…! – dijo Steve molesto – tu… ¡ya sabes!

\- Exacto, es mío – dijo Danny –, lo toca quien yo quiera, y quería que él lo tocara – se va al baño furioso – ¡maldito animal! ¿Quién se cree para evitar que pase un buen rato con alguien? ¿Él tiene a su novia, pero yo no puedo tener a nadie? – entro unos minutos a un cubículo y al salir encontró a Steve bloqueando la entrada

\- ¿Por qué no me dijiste que eres homosexual? – dijo Steve con la voz muy calmada para gusto del rubio

\- ¿ahora eres homofóbico? – dijo Danny cruzando los brazos

\- ¿Por qué no me dijiste que eres homosexual? – repitió Steve con la voz aún más tranquila que antes. "Mala señal" pensó el detective

\- No lo sé – dijo Danny exhalando –, supongo que porque aún no me estoy seguro

\- ¿Cómo que no te estás seguro? – dijo Steve sorprendido

\- Nunca he estado con un hombre ¿ya? – dijo Danny – solo… solo… quería…

\- ¿Por qué no me pediste ayuda? – dijo Steve

\- ¿Perdón? – dijo Danny sorprendido

\- ¿si tenías dudas sobre tu sexualidad porque no me pediste ayuda? – dijo Steve

\- ¿Pedirte ayuda a ti? – dijo Danny sorprendido – ¿al símbolo de la masculinidad del ejercito? Sí, claro

\- Marina – dijo Steve abrazándolo por la cintura con un brazo mientras que con la otra mano los glúteos –, es Marina, no ejercito

\- ¿Qué crees que haces, animal? – dijo Danny sorprendido

\- Ayudarte con tu duda – dijo Steve acercando sus labios a los del rubio

\- ¿Desde cuándo tú eres homosexual? – dijo Danny nervioso

\- No lo soy – dijo Steve rozando sus labios –. Soy Dannosexual – y lo beso apasionadamente, tal y como Danny hace mucho deseaba que su jefe lo besara


	11. Dannosexual

Segunda parte de "La Pregunta"

# .# #

Danny no lo podía creer. Estaba en la casa de su mejor amigo, en la habitación de su mejor amigo, siendo desnudado por su mejor amigo. Era irreal. Su mayor sueño hecho realidad

\- Te amo mi pequeño Hobbit – le susurro Steve al oído

\- ¿Cómo me llamaste? – dijo Danny separándose sorprendido

\- Mi pequeño Hobbit – dijo Steve con una sonrisa picara

\- ¿En serio Steve? – dijo Danny cruzándose de brazos – ¿Esa es tu idea de romanticismo? ¿Llamarme hobbit?

\- ¿Qué tiene de malo? – dijo Steve sorprendido – es de cariño

\- ¿ca… cariño? – dijo Danny con incredulidad – que te digan "mi amor" o "mi cielo" es con cariño – reprochó Steve – pequeño hobbit es…

\- Tú me llamas "animal" "troglodita" "Neandertal" – reprocha Steve – y yo no digo nada

\- Porque lo eres – dijo Danny – ¿sabes que? Esto fue mala idea – dijo girándose y acomodándose la ropa

\- ¿Qué crees que estas haciendo? – dijo Steve sorprendido

\- Me visto para irme a casa – dijo Danny

\- ¿Qué clase de respueta eso? – dijo steve

\- La obvia – dijo Danny

\- He – susurró Steve abrazándolo por la cintura y entrelazando sus manos con las del detective – ya estas en casa. Danny lo que te dije cuando salíamos del bar es cierto

\- ¿qué parte? ¿qué me amas? – dijo sonriendo – ¿Qué soy sexi? ¿o que eres…? ¿Cómo dijiste? ¿Dannosexual?

\- A ver, déjame pensar… Creo que… todo – dijo Steve besándole el cuello – hay algo que de verdad no entiendo ¿por que decidiste intentar salir con chicos a estas altura?

\- Porque me canse de mentirme a mi mismo – dijo Danny con voz apagada – y como estaba seguro de que a ti solo te gustaban las mujeres…

\- A mi solo me gustas tú – dijo Steve

\- ¿Y Catherine? – dijo Danny

\- Hace mucho termine con ella – dijo Steve – aquí – puso las manos del rubio en su pecho – solo estas tú

\- ¿Dannosexual eh? – dijo el rubio con picardía – eso tengo que corroborarlo personalmente

\- Hazme todas las pruebas que creas pertinente – dijo Steve

\- Podría demorar años – dijo Danny

\- Tengo todo el tiempo del mundo – dijo Steve acariciándole la cintura –, no tengo ninguna prisa

\- Entonces empecemos – dijo Danny abrazándose a su cuello – primera prueba – y lentamente lo empezo a besar

La noche se les hizo corta para demostrarse el amor que llevaban años ocultándose. Entrada la madrugada el sueño los venció a uno en brazos del otro

Danny despertó cuando sintió unas manos que lo acariciaban por encima de las sábanas. Lentamente se empezó a desperezar mientras Salía de entre las frazadas

\- ¿a qué debemos el milagro de que no estés corriendo a esta hora? – dijo el rubio sonriendo

\- ¿Qué haces desnudo en la cama de Steve? – dijo Catherine sorprendida

\- ¡Catherine! – dijo Danny sentándose en la cama – yo…

\- Buenos días – dijo Steve entrando – ¡Catherine!

\- ¿qué significa esto Steve? – dijo la mujer molesta – ¿Qué hace este hombre desnudo en tu cama?

\- En primer lugar – dijo Steve – dime tú ¿por qué entraste a mi casa sin mi permiso?

\- ¿De qué hablas? – dijo Catherine sorprendida – nunca he necesitado permiso para entrar a tu casa

\- Pues desde hoy lo necesitas – dijo Steve – y vamos a la sala. Uno, estamos incomodando a Danny, y dos, no es el lugar correcto para que tú y yo conversemos

\- ¿Incomodando a Danny? – dijo Catherine furiosa – ¡es tu casa! Es él quien incomoda

\- Estas en un error Catherine – dijo Steve – esta es nuestra casa. De Danny y mía – y tanto y tanto este como Catherine lo miraron sorprendido –, y claro, de los niños también, obviamente

\- ¿De que hablas? – dijo la teniente sorprendida

\- Vamos a la sala por favor – pidió Steve

\- Steve… – dijo Danny

\- Te esperó para desayunar – dijo Steve sonriendo en dirección de Danny e invitando a Catherine a salir de la habitación

Una hora después Danny escucho un portazo y luego una movilidad que arrancaba a toda marcha. Bajo lentamente y encontró a Steve preparando el desayuno en la cocina

\- Hola – dijo Steve en cuanto sintió que su amigo estaba parado detrás suyo – el desayuno está casi listo

\- Debemos hablar Steve – dijo Danny

\- Claro – contesto Steve con una sonrisa en los labios –, dime

\- ¿Por qué le dijiste a Catherine que esta era mi casa y la de los niños? – dijo Danny intrigado

\- Porque es así – dijo Steve abrazándolo por la cintura –. Danny, lo que paso noche fue muy importante para mí y cada palabra que te dije es real – Danny bajo el rostro – la pregunta ahora sería ¿Qué es para ti lo que paso aquí? – Danny no respondió – entiendo – dijo Steve separándose unos pasos –. Yo sé que no eres una mujer, pero… no te preocupes, yo soy un caballero y… los caballeros no tenemos memoria – Danny sollozo – no llores. Todo estará bien. Si tú quieres pensar que aquí no pasó nada, así será. El desayuno está servido. Voy bañarme

\- Steve – dijo Danny –, acabas de mandar tu vida al demonio por mi

\- Mi vida se fue al demonio cuando te conocí en ese garaje y no bajaste el arma como te lo pedí – dijo Steve

\- ¿Entonces por qué me retuviste en tu vida? – dijo Danny molesto

\- Porque a veces solo el demonio puede arreglar las cosas – dijo Steve – lo suficiente para conocer la gloria. Te amo Danno ¿Y tú que sientes? ¿Cuál es tu respuesta? – por lo que el rubio respira hondo

\- ¿Me abrazas? – suplico Danny y Steve se detuvo antes de salir de la cocina – mira que me enamore de un troglodita que ha decidido irse al infierno y yo acabo de decidir irme con él – Steve cerro los ojos exhalando

\- No te vas arrepentir de esa respuesta – dijo Steve corriendo a abrazándolo por la cintura desde atrás y atrayendo al rubio contra su pecho – te lo juro – susurro mientras le besaba el cabello

\- Esto no es un juego para mí, animal – dijo Danny mientras entrelazaban sus manos a la altura de vientre de Danny –. De verdad tengo miedo. No quiero salir lastimado otra vez

\- Jamás te voy a lastimar – prometió Steve – confía en mi

Por alguna razón Danny estuvo completamente seguro que por fin había encontrado la respuesta a sus suplicas, alguien que lo ame realmente y le devuelva la felicidad


	12. El Misterio de la Carta

Si había algo que en verdad disfrutaba, era sacar de quicio a su compañero. Las caras y gestos que hacía cuando algo lo molestaba no tenían precio. Eran simplemente únicas. Y todas eran solamente para él. Pero la cara que había puesto ese día, después de que la persecución termino, esa cara no le gusto en el más mínimo. Era una mezcla entre "de verdad te odio, maldito animal" "¿Por qué no te mueres?" y "¿sabes que? Me largo". Y si a eso le agregaba que en verdad se había ido del lugar, sus perspectiva de dormir en el sofá eran en verdad muy, muy altas, y si a eso le sumaba el hecho de que el sospechoso se había escapado de los guardias que lo custodiaban y él se había visto en la necesidad de seguirlo hasta un lugar donde vertían todos los deshechos de la isla y prácticamente se había zambullido en ella para atraparlo nuevamente, lo mas probable era que el rubio lo fue asesinar esa noche mientras dormía.

Steve había tenido que regresar solo y por sus propios medios a la central, ya que Danny lo había dejado tirado en el vertedero y ninguno de sus amigos había tenido la descendía de llevarlo de vuelta. Había tenido que caminar kilómetros por que nadie le permitió subir a su auto. ¡Él solo estaba trabajando!

Llego tres horas después a su casa y se dio un baño, se cambió de ropa, se puso una inyección para evitar cualquier problema de salud y se fue a la oficina. Cuando llego a la central vio que el rubio se levantó y salía de su despacho, se acerco y sin mediar medía palabra le entrego un sobre blanco, luego regreso a su oficina, tomo unas cajas y se fue del cuartel sin mediar medía palabra. Desde sus respectivas oficinas, los primos se miraron entre si seguros de lo que ese sobre era el fin de su Ohana

Steve no logro reaccionar hasta muchos después. Bajo lentamente su vista hacia el sobre que tenía entre sus manos y no pudo evitar que sus lágrimas cayeran. Lo había arruinado. Solo él era el culpable de que su relación hubiese terminado, y más de esa manera. Todos le habían advertido que su forma de ser iba a cansar al rubio, pero él nunca lo creyó realmente eso llegara a pasar, pero ahí estaba, con ese maldito sobre entre las manos

\- Jefe… – dijo Kono suavemente

\- Hermano… – dijo Chin

\- ¿Qué hice? – susurro Steve –. Lo perdí, Chin. Perdí lo mejor que me paso en la vida. Perdí mi Ohana

\- Cálmate – dijo Kono

\- Me lo advirtió – dijo Steve – me dijo que una vez más lo hacia y… y como el animal que soy ¿Qué hice? Mi vida no es vida sin él. Me niego a vivir si Danno se va – grito tirando todo lo que había en su escritorio – ¡Me niego!

Los primos se miraron entre si sabiendo que no había vuelta de hoja.

Steve se puso de pie y camino decidió hacia el mini bar que había en el cuartel y empezó a tomar todo lo que pillo a su pasó. Bebería hasta la inconciencia, no, mejor hasta la semi inconciencia, debía poder ser capaz de escabullirse de Chin y Kono para llegar a la calle si quería que algún auto lo atropellase. Si se suicidaba ese dolor acabaría. El dolor de no volver a ver al único hombre que amaba en su vida

Danny llego a la casa cerca de las cinco de la tarde. Había sido un día inmensamente largo. Primero el tiroteo, después la pelea con Steve, después la llamada de Grace para que le comprase ese vestido, a la que le siguió la discusión con Rachel porque quería llevarse de viaje a los niños ese fin de semana a no sabía dónde, luego el Camaro se descompuso, cuando quiso llamar a alguien para que lo ayudase la batería de su celular decidió que era hora de suicidarse, busco el cable en la guantera para cargarlo y se dio cuenta que lo había dejado en la oficina. Solo quería sentarse en el sofá, que Steve lo abrazase, comer algo y dormir unas treinta y seis horas seguidas.

En cuanto entro a la casa escucho el bullicio en la playa que daba a la parte de trasera de la casa. Sin pensarlo dos veces corrió hacia el lugar y se encontró Chin y Kono intentaban por todos los medios poner en pie a un Steve ebrio realmente que lloraba llamándolo

\- ¿Qué pasa aquí? – pregunto Danny sorprendido

\- ¡No te vayas Danno! – suplicaba – ¡No me dejes!

\- Recapacita Danny – pidió Chin

\- Somos una Ohana – dijo Kono

\- Hare lo que tú quieras – dijo Steve –, ya no me arriesgare inútilmente, conduciré de forma decente, te dejare comer todo lo que te gusta, pero no te vayas

\- ¿De qué hablas, animal? – dijo Danny sorprendido mientras Steve se abrazaba a sus piernas

\- ¿Cómo que de que habla? – dijo Kono señalando a Steve

\- Renunciaste a Cinco Cero – dijo Chin

\- ¿Qué yo que? – dijo Danny atónito

\- Me diste tu renuncia cuando llegue al cuartel – dijo Steve llorando – y te largaste. Ahora vienes por tus cosas y…

\- ¡Ach, yo lo mato! – dijo Danny

\- ¿Dónde vas? – dijo Kono sorprendida cuando el rubio se alejo

\- ¡Danny! – grito Steve llorando

\- ¿Qué vas a hacer? – dijo Kono preocupada cuando vio al rubio regresar con una manguera

\- ¿Leíste la nota que te deje? – dijo Danny

\- ¡No voy a aceptar tu renuncia! – grito Steve furioso

\- Dame el sobre – ordeno Danny pero Steve no reacciono –. ¡Dame el maldito sobre o renuncio en este momento! – Steve saco dicho sobre totalmente arrugado de entre su ropa y se lo entrego – ¡Ojala esto ayude con su borrachera – dijo Danny abriendo el grifo y bañando a Marine – comandante!

\- E… e… es… ta… f… fr… fri… a – dijo Steve

\- ¡Pues agradece que no sea aceite hirviendo! – dijo Danny – ¡porque te juro que es lo que te quiero echar por idiota! – dijo devolviéndole el sobre – ahora lee esto en voz alta

\- ¡No voy a…! – dijo Steve molesto

\- ¡Lee esto en voz alta – exigió Danny – o entonces si presento mi renuncia irrevocable!

\- Danno… – dijo Steve y Danny se iba a dar la vuelta – okey, okey, okey – dijo abriendo el sobre

\- Léelo en voz alta – dijo Danny

\- Lis… – dijo Steve – ta de compras – los primos y Steve se miraron igual de sorprendidos – leche, un kilo de zanahoria, papas frita, medio kilo de pepino, helado de chocolate y vainilla, desinféctate, guantes de látex, crema dental, servilleta

\- Lee hasta el final – dijo Danny

\- Azúcar, sal, agua – leyó Steve –. Danno te ama, bebe

\- Primero el tiroteo que tu provocaste, después esa estúpida pelea que tuvimos – dijo Danny enumerando en sus dedos –, después Grace me llamo para que le comprase un vestido para una fiesta a la que yo no sabía que iba a ir. Rachel quería llevarse de viaje a los niños ese fin de semana a no sabía dónde de nuevo pero no la deje, así que peleamos horrible – dijo moviendo las manos a toda velocidad – luego el Camaro se descompuso, y cuando quise llamarte a ti para que me ayudes, el celular no daba, y el cable lo deje en la oficina. Camine kilómetros porque también olvide la billetera y nadie me quiso acercar. Así que solo quiero sentarme en el sofá, que me abrazases, comer algo y dormir una semana entera

\- Nosotros… – dijo Chin

\- ¡Pero claro, el señor "controlo todo y no se me escapa nada" – grito Danny – no hizo lo único que le pedí! ¡Las compras!

\- Yo… – dijo Steve rascándose la cabeza

\- ¡Los niños vienen en un rato – dijo Danny –, así que más te vale que eso este aquí antes que lleguen o sino…! ¡Ah y ni pienses que entraras así a la casa a ensuciarlo todo! ¡Y es obvio que pasaras una buena temporada en la sala! ¡Muévete! – dijo antes de girarse para dirigirse a la casa

\- Danno espera – suplico Steve

\- ¿Ahora qué? – dijo Danny pero sus labios fueron atrapados en un beso totalmente apasionado – te amo, mi bello gruñón

\- Yo también te amo troglodita – dijo Danny sonriendo – pero ahora suéltame que te tengo que traer ropa para que te cambies y no te me enfermes. Charlie me materia si le pasa algo a su compañero de juegos

\- ¿Aún estoy castigado? – dijo Steve tímidamente

\- Cuenta con ello – dijo Danny caminando hacia la casa

Esa noche Steve estaba solo vuelta en el sofá sin poder dormir, le hacía falta el calor de su pequeño detective rubio gruñón, pero sabía que merecía el castigo. Escuchó unos pasos suavemente bajar por la escalera. Pensando que era Charlie que iba a la cocina a beber agua, así que decidió fingir dormir para no responder a la curiosidad natural de Charlie o ver la cara burlesca de Grace a esas horas de la madrugada

\- Steve – dijo Danny –. Steve. Animal, se que estas despierto

\- ¿Qué pasa Danno? – dijo sentándose en el sofá

\- Camina, vamos a la cama – dijo Danny – No puedo dormir si no estás conmigo

Steve no puedo evitar sonreír mientras entrelazaba su mano a la del gran amor de su vida para subir a su habitación. Solo podía pensar en cómo amaba a ese hombre


	13. LA ROPA

Steve había decidido que se alojarían en el hotel como si se tratasen de una pareja, de esa manera no levantarían sospecha y podrían resolver el caso. Sin embargo todo se había complicado cuando una mujer le coqueteo a Steve en el lobby y Danny decidió que no le hablaría a su jefe en un par de semanas. Estaba consiente que no tenía ninguna justificación para hacer eso, pero simplemente no lo podía evitar. Le hirvió la sangre al ver cómo le sonreía a esa… de una manera que no le sonreía ni siquiera a él. Bueno, tal vez debería decir ni siquiera a Catherine, pero era consiente que el teniente de la Marina, comandante Steve McGarrett, de un tiempo para acá solamente le sonreía a él de esa manera. ¡A él! Así que no entendía porque lo había hecho con esa… nadie más tenía el derecho de ver esa sonrisa, y si eso no bastara ¡le había puesto ojos de cachorro desamparado! ¡SUS OJOS DE CACHORRO DESAMPARADO! ¿Quién se creía ese maldito idiota para usar esos trucos para con alguien que no fuera él?

\- ¿Danno, me estas escuchando? – dijo Steve cuando entraban a su recamara – debería…

Pero toda protesta murió cuando sus labios fueron capturados por unos contrarios y una mano rodeaba su cintura… ¿Cuándo rayos le abrió la camisa? Maldición, estaba acorralado contra la puerta del closet

\- Da… Danny – dijo mirando hacia abajo – Danny – repitió y el rubio solo gruño – ¿estas consiente de que eres tú quien está a punto de violarme? – fue entonces cuando toda cordura volvió a la cabeza del detective y lo soltó ajustado – hey tranquilo – dijo Steve, y allí estaba otra vez, esa maldita sonrisa que lo había metido en ese lio

\- Perdón, yo… – tartamudeo Danny –, es que…

\- ¿Te pusiste celoso? – dijo Steve sonriendo por lo que Danny trato de escapar del lugar – ah no mi pequeño detective. Eso sí que no – deteniéndolo de un brazo –, empezó algo y más le vale terminarlo

\- ¿Terminarlo? – dijo Danny sonriendo nervioso

\- Si – dijo Steve abrazándolo por la cintura – terminarlo

\- ¡Catherine! – dijo Danny – ¿recuerdas a Catherine, verdad? La chica bonita, atrevida, que tiene bonito pelo

\- ¿Te gusta Catherine? – dijo Steve entrecerrando los ojos

\- ¡No, animal! – dijo Danny – es tu novia. ¿Lo recuerdas? Tu novia

\- De hecho – dijo Steve – ya no. Hace una semana terminamos definitivamente

\- ¿Y eso? – dijo Danny sorprendido

\- Digamos que… descubrí que hablo mucho cuando tengo relaciones y a ella no le gusto lo que decía – dijo Steve

\- ¿Acaso el teniente es mala hablado en la cama? – dijo Danny sonriendo

\- ¿quieres averiguarlo? – dijo Steve con picardía

\- ¿Ahora? – dijo Danny nervioso

\- La cama está ahí – dijo Steve besándole el cuello – lista para que tú lo descubras – alguien llamo a la puerta

\- Puede ser importante – dijo Danny cerrando los ojos

\- Hacerte mío es más importante – dijo Steve besándole los labios apasionadamente mientras le ponía las manos en el trasero para levantarlo y que Danny envuelva su cintura con sus piernas

\- Alex – dijo una voz femenina desde el otro lado de la habitación – ¿estas ahí? Traje champan

\- ¿Enserio? – dijo Danny molesto en voz baja

\- Yo no la invite – dijo Steve en un susurro mientras Danny volvía a pararse sobre sus piernas

\- ¿Quieres que se quede? – dijo Danny en voz baja y mirándolo fijamente

\- Claro que no – dijo Steve – ¿Qué vas a…? – dijo cuándo Danny camino hacia la puerta y tomando al paso una billetera, no supo si la suya o la del comandante – Estas…

\- Hola – dijo Danny abriendo la puerta de par en par para que se vea que tanto Steve como él estaban desnudos – por fin llego el champan – dijo el rubio – toma – y le entrego un billete de cinco dólares a la pelirroja – gracias por traerlo tan rápido. No podíamos empezar el plato fuerte de la noche sin esto – dijo guiñándole el ojo antes de cerrarle la puerta en la cara

\- ¿Quién eres y que hiciste con mi Danno? – dijo Steve mientras este lo arrastraba a la cama

\- ¿Tu Danno? – dijo este sonriendo mientras se sentaban a horcajadas sobre la caderas del Marine

\- Solo mío – dijo acariciándole la cintura

\- ¿Y tú, soldado? – dijo Danny regando un poco de champán en la entrepierna de Steve por lo que este soltó un gemido – ¿De quién eres?

\- ¡Y… yo… so… tuyo! – grito Steve cuando sintió como todo su miembro era tragado y exprimido por la boca del detective. Su mente se desconectó del mundo, y cuando volvió en sí, estaba siendo besado apasionadamente – eso te enseñara a no jugar con los chicos policías que vengan de Jersey – le susurro Danny al oído

\- ¡ Y esto – dijo Steve abrazándolo por la cintura y girando para quedar sobre él – te enseñara a no jugar con chicos de la Marina que vengan de Hawaii – se acomodó entre sus piernas y lentamente introdujo uno, dos, tres dedos en el rubio para después enterrarse en él con algo mucho más grueso

\- ¡Dios Santo! – grito Danny mientras se acostumbraba a la intromisión

\- ¡Y apenas empiezo! – dijo Steve comenzando a moverse mientras Danny se abrazaba a él

\- ¡Steve! ¡Danno! ¡Steve! ¡Danno! – decían al unísono ambos hombre

\- ¡Steve! – grito Danny mientras se corría entre ambos cuerpos

\- ¡Danno! – grito Steve corriéndose dentro de este

\- Eso fue… – dijo Danny tratando de normalizar su respiración

\- Hay que repetirlo – dijo Steve sonriendo y Danny se mordió el labio con su sonrisa más traviesa

En la parte trasera de una camioneta que estaba estacionada cerca del hotel, Chin y Kono tecleaban desesperadamente en sus computadores

\- Deténganse – duplicaba Chin

\- No logro desconectarlo – decía Kono – ¡se esta grabando!


	14. Boo Boo

Como de costumbre ese fin de semana Grace y Charlie se quedaría en casa de Steve con Danny, y el plan era ver películas de Disney como siempre. A ninguno de los adultos les molestaba ese hecho, y por el contrario, se desestresaban acompañando a los niños en esas maratones.

Sin embargo ese fin de semana Charlie llevo un DVD del oso Yoghi y se apodero del control. Steve no tuvo reparo en sentarse a su lado y acompañarlo. Cerca de las siete de la noche, y después de haber visto como quince cd's, Danny trajo la cena, Steve levanto una tienda y los cuatro acamparon en la mitad de la sala

\- Aquí tienes campeón – dijo Danny entregándole su plato

\- Gracias Boo Boo – dijo Charlie tomando su plato

\- ¿Cómo me llamaste? – pregunto Danny sorprendido mientras Steve se reían disimuladamente

\- Boo Boo – repitió Charlie señalado la caja de su DVD

\- Es cierto – dijo Steve tomando la caja y analizándola – te pareces a Boo Boo. ¿Cómo es que nunca lo noté? Eres enano y gruñón como él

\- ¡Cállate idiota! – siseo Danny

\- Pero es cierto – se defendió Steve – te pareces a él – mostrando la caja

\- Y tú eres igual de irresponsable, tonto y… y Neandertal que Yoghi – grito Danny furioso

\- Yoghi no es así – dijo Steve cruzándose de brazo y levantando una ceja

\- ¡Pero tú si! – grito Danny señalándolo

\- Cállate Boo Boo – exigía Steve molesto

\- No me llames así – grito Danny

\- Boo Boo – canturreaba Steve – Boo Boo, Boo Boo

Grace y Charlie comían palomitas mientras los adultos discutian

\- Tenias razon – dijo Grace – esto es mas entretenido que ver Netflix

\- Te lo cobrare – dijo Charlie


	15. Casual

Danny llega cansado a casa y ve a Steve vestido formal perdiendo las velas en una mesa para dos

\- Neandertal ¿Qué haces? – pregunta intrigado sabiendo que Catherine no estaba en la isla

\- Aquí casual – dijo Steve – preparándote la cena


	16. Corbata

Steve ¿esta recta mi corbata?

\- Ven, te la arreglo

\- Ay que lindos – dijo una mujer que pasaba

\- No somos ese tipo de… – dijo Danny pero un beso apasionado lo callo


	17. El juego

El timbre sonó y fue Steve quien abrió la puerta de su casa

\- Hola marino – dijo Catherine entrando

\- Steve ¿estas seguro que quieres jugar a…? – dijo Danny bajando por las escaleras en ropa interior

\- ¿Qué pasa aquí? – dijo Catherine furiosa – ¿de que habla…?

\- Mejor te espero en la recamara – dijo Danny subiendo las escaleras nuevamente

\- Catherine me encantaría quedarme a hablar contigo – dijo Steve – pero Dany prometió que jugaríamos al doctor y al paciente. Y yo voy a ser el doctor hoy


	18. Numero de telefono

\- Dios ¿Por qué no te vigile? – repetía Danny una y otra vez entrando a la central de Cinco Cero mientras se masajeaba el puente de la nariz

\- ¡yo no hice nada de malo! – dijo Steve defendiéndose

\- ¡Amenazaste con un arma a un hombre! – grito el detective

\- Tenia el seguro puesto – protesto Steve

\- ¡Colaste una bomba entre sus ropas! – volvió a gritar Danny

\- Le saque las balas antes – dijo Steve

\- ¡Se orino de miedo! – dijo Danny – a todo esto, ¿Qué te hizo?

\- Quiso escapar e intento sacar un arma – dijo Steve

\- Estaba enmanillado y desarmado – dijo Danny

Steve piensa en como zafar de Danny sin decirle que el detenido lo estaba mirando lujuriosamente, e incluso le pidió el numero telefónico del rubio


	19. Selfy

"Un día en paz y con tu pareja a nadie le viene mal" fue el mensaje que Steve posteo en su Facebook junto a una selfy que se había tomado con Danny esa misma tarde. En menos de cinco minutos treinta me gusta, veinticuatro me encanta, trece me divierte, once me asombra, siete me entristece y dos me enoja. A esto se le sumaban cerca a cuarenta comentario en apoyo incondicional a la relación de la pareja

Su celular sonó, miro la pantalla y contesto:

\- Te juro que no era esa mi intención – dijo Steve –. Yo me refería a pareja de trabajo – mientras sonreía y se repetía mentalmente "Eres mío, Danno"


	20. Teniente Hawaii

\- Steve ¿Qué hace con ese traje? – pregunto Danny sorprendido al entrar en su habitación – Animal, te hice una pregunta – insistió el rubio cuando Steve no contestaba

\- No soy ni el Steve que usted menciona – dijo este – ni soy un animal. Yo soy "Teniente Hawaii, el que rescata su corazón de todo mal"

\- Así que el Teniente Hawaii ¿eh? – dijo Danny –. Perfecto. La mejor manera de que rescates mi corazón es lavando toda la loza extra que ensuciaste haciendo el desayuno esta mañana

\- Eres un agua fiesta – dijo el Marine bufando

\- Rachel acompañara a Stand a una cena, así que los niños dormirán esta noche aquí – informo Danny

\- Genial – dijo Steve genuinamente entusiasmado –, Charlie si apreciara mi disfraz de Capitán América

\- Creí que eras "Teniente Hawaii" – dijo Danny con una sonrisa

\- Y yo creí que eras humano y resultaste ser un hobbitt de llavero – dijo Steve sonriendo –. Ya vez todos nos equivocamos

\- Tres meses al sofá – grito Danny pensando en que necesitaba un traje de Iroman con suma urgencia para la Civil War que se avecinaba en los próximos minutos


	21. ¿Que hice que?

A medida que despertaba, llegaron flashazos a su mente. ¿Por que pidió esa copa? ¿Qué fue exactamente lo que firmo? ¿Qué aplastaba sus pie? De hecho ¿Qué lo aplastaba a él en ese momento?

\- Buen día señor McGarrett – le dijo una voz risueña al oído

\- ¿señor McGar…? – pregunto intrigado pero fue cuando su mente su aclaro.

Después de ese caso difícil habían salido a tomar algo solos. Los tragos corrieron toda la noche. Steve le susurro algo y él se sonrojó. Una mano en su espalda baja que descendió hasta sus glúteos. Los apretaron y… ¡él sonrió y lo besaron!

Corrían por la calle de la mano. Besos y abrazos. Caricias en sus partes privadas y un anillo deslizándose por su dedo, o era él deslizándose por…

\- Levántate, ya trajeron el desayuno – dijo Steve

\- ¡Maldición! – grito Danny sentándose de golpe y sintió una molestia en la parte baja de su espalda. Steve lo miró preocupado sabia lo que venia. Conocía a ese gruñón como la palma de su mano. Se había aprovechado de una borrachera para que se casara con él y se lo cobraría, no tenia duda de ello – ¿tienes idea de lo que me obligaste hacer, grandísimo Neandertal

\- Danno déjame explic... – suplico Steve

\- ¡Hiciste que me case a escondidas – gritó Danny –, sin fiesta, y lo peor de todo es que, tampoco recuerdo haber comido pastel! ¡Eres una bestia! ¡Al menos pudiste haber esperado a que estuviéramos sobrios, para recordarlo!. Dime ¿tuviste la decencia de recordar pedir que nos tomen la foto de recuerdo?

\- Aquí esta – dijo Steve sorprendido entregándosela

\- ¡No puede ser! – grito Danny –. Mira mi cabello, es un desastre. Y se nota lo ebrio que estoy. ¡Y mis ojeras! Steve McGarrett, si esto se vuelve a repetir, ¡pido el divorcio! – y se metió al baño dejando a un Steve completamente desorientado


	22. Infraganti

\- ¿Qué crees que haces, Danno? - dijo Steve sorprendido – baja esa arma

\- Sabia que eras tú, McGarrett – dijo Danny con desdén – siempre lo supe

\- Te lo pudo explicar – suplico el Marine

\- Todo ese discurso barato de que estábamos juntos en esto – dijo Danny con de voz fría y distante

\- No es lo que parece – imploro Steve

\- ¿Qué pasaría si jalo de este gatillo en este momento? – siseo Danny apuntándole a la frente

\- No lo hagas por favor – suplico Steve – yo te puedo… – pero ya era tarde Danny disparo directo al blanco y sin ningún tipo de remordimiento. Steve quedo inmóvil por un segundos debido a la sorpresa. Un segundo y tercer disparó dieron a poco centímetros del primero. Todos en la cabeza – ¡yo confié en ti! – grito Danny fuera de si mientras descargaba el resto de sus municiones

\- ¡No es justo! – protesto Steve mientras tinta azul goteaba de su cabello manchándole la ropa

\- ¿Justo? – siseo Danny – ¿Te parece justo que me obligas a comer, según tú, sano – vuelve a dispararle, estaba vez a la cara – y tú asaltes el refrigerador a media mañana y con la cara descubierta. ¡No conoces la vergüenza! – dispara nuevamente

\- Solo venia por un vaso de agua – dijo Steve mientras tinta azul goteaba de su cabello que había sido parte del ataque

\- ¡No te creo! – grito Danny – ¡comes a escondidas y a mi me haces pasar hambre! ¡Tú… tú… tú ya no me quieres!

\- ¡No por favor! – suplico Steve – no llores

\- Steve – dijo Kono asomándose – el gobernador llega en cinco minutos – Danny sonrió triunfante y se fue a su oficina


	23. Saludo a la Patria

(Dedicado a Demoan)

Steve llego de su carrera diaria. Prepararía el desayuno para el rubio. La noche anterior Danny se había molestado porque no lo dejo comprar una pizza de peperoni y el desayuno era su ofrenda de paz. Después de un rato subió a su recamara llamándolo llevando la bandeja de comida

\- Danno – dijo entrando a la recamara

\- Estoy en la tina – dijo este

\- ¿Tina? – susurro Steve sonriendo y se dirigió allí – ¿te ayudo con tu espalda? – dijo entrando

\- No, gracias – dijo poniéndose de pie por lo que la anatomía de Steve reacciono al instante viendo como caía el agua – ya termine – dijo, sin envolverse en la toalla se agacho y saco el tapón de la tina para que el agua corriera y luego salió sonriendo

\- Espera… – suplico Steve pero el detective ya se había ido – necesito un baño urgente – se dijo a si mismo quitándose la ropa porque sabía de sobra que no conseguiría nada del detective. Abrió la llave de la ducha para que corriera el agua helada, pero no salió nada.

\- Creo que nos cortaron el agua – dijo Danny mientras salía de la recamara ya vestido y listo para irse al trabajo – ya me voy. Disculpa, hoy no te puedo esperar, y obviamente me llevo MI auto. Nos vemos después. Por cierto, llamo Chin, tenemos un caso – y salió del lugar

Definitivamente enojar a Danny había sido una muy mala idea


	24. Tweets

\- Monito ¿Qué haces? – pregunto Danny curioso

\- Posteo algo en mi twitter – dijo Grace escribiendo en su celular – ya esta – dijo la niña

\- ¿Poste qué? – dijo Danny sorprendido

\- Publicar en twitter – dijo Steve – es una red social

\- Se que es twitter – gruño Danny – ¿y que dice tu mensaje? – pregunto curioso

\- Tweets – corrigió Steve

\- Buenas noches señores Williams ¿o son McGarrett? - dijo un adolescente poco mayor que Grace

\- ¿Qué cosa? – dijo Danny sorprendido y algo ofendido

\- Bueno es que Grace apellida Williams – dijo el chico – pero su papá apellida McGarrett

\- ¡Yo soy su padre! – gruño Danny

\- Pero ella publi… – dijo el chico

\- ¿me ibas a invitar a bailar? – dijo Grace nerviosa tomando la mano del chico – vamos – dijo instándolo a caminar

\- Pero tú dijiste… – decía el chico mientras se alejaban

\- Quieta ahí jovencita – dijo Danny por lo que los jóvenes deshicieron los pasos que habían avanzados

\- Mira, son ellos – murmuro una chica que paso a su lado

\- En verdad hacen una linda pareja – dijo otra chica mas allá

\- ¡que envidia! – dijo otra

\- Un verdadero desperdicio – dijo otra

\- ¿De que hablan todos? – pregunto Danny mientras estiraba el cuello para ver lo que una de las chicas veía en sus celulares

\- Niña, dame eso – dijo Steve tomando el celular de la adolescente – ¿Qué…? Grace McGarrett, digo Williams

\- Solo es una foto familiar – dijo Grace tímidamente mientras Danny casi entraba en paro cardiaco leyendo el pie de la foto "con mi Ohana" y los había etiquetados tanto a él como a Steve. La nota no tenia nada de malo, en realidad decía la verdad, pero se podía prestar para malas interpretaciones ¿o acaso Grace…? Miro a su hija y su sangre se congelo. Todos habían entendido correctamente

\- ¿Bailamos? – le dijo Steve al oído mientras rodaba su cintura con un brazo y el no pudo evitar sonrojarse


	25. Steve ama a Danny

Nó es mia la historia, yo sólo la ádapte

# # #

Después de los eventos del día de hoy, Steve lo tiene más que claro.

Su desesperación para rescatar a la chica del bosque lo había evidenciado, cuando erróneamente pensó que era Danny.

Y cuándo la encontraron, la forma en que Steve rápidamente la abrazo... sintió un gran alivio, había estado tan obsesionado por encontrar al rubio que no fue consiente de que el detective estaba a unos metros suyos ¡a salvo!

No iba a negar que no le gustó mucho ver a Catherine entre sus brazos cuando por fin fue consiente de la realidad , y le dolió escuchar al detective que hizo alguna que otra broma sarcástica mientras se alejaba de ellos.

Los eventos del día habían dejado todo más que claro , él amaba a ese rubio terco y sexi.

Steve no va a mentir , el también quisiera que su amor fuese correspondido. Pero Danny simplemente no lo ve de la misma manera , el hombre lo ve como un amigo , un compañero o incluso un hermano. O tal vez...

Danny esta bien con ello , ya le dijo a Steve que siempre va a cuidar su espalda , sea cuál sea la situación y en las buenas y en las malas. Pero el Marine quiere mas

Incluso si Danny en algún momento decide casarse nuevamente y formar otra familia , él va a estar ahí para el rubio. Aunque eso rompa un poco su corazón.

Y en la soledad de su habitación , se siente algo... triste... ciertamente cualquiera lo estaría viendo como la persona que tu amas , te ignora.

Pero él había estado en el campo de batalla. Había visto mucha gente morir. Él podría con un rechazo, pero no con una duda. Steve se cubre con las sabanas en la habitación una decisión fija en su cabeza

Mañana seria un nuevo día dónde enfrentaría sus sentimientos más profundo y se convertiría en la persona que su Danno necesita a su lado.


	26. Ámor a lo Neandertal

\- Me amas – dijo Steve sonriendo mirándolo

\- No – dijo Danny sonriendo mirándolo también –. Te detesto. Controlas mi vida. Conduces mi auto. Haces que me disparen. Y no me dejas comer en paz. Definitivamente te detesto – agrego mirando al frente y sonriendo mientras Steve bebe de su cerveza

\- Me ama – dijo Steve mirando en sentido contrario – solo que le gusta disimularlo


	27. Inmunidad perdida (I)

Steve estaba sentado tranquilamente en la playa de la parte trasera de su casa practicando con la guitarra que Danno le regalo, cuando escucho que era llamado a gritos por lo que se encogió de hombros

\- ¡Steve John McGarrett – grito Danny furioso acercándose – devuélvemela en este instante

\- Soy inocente de todo lo que se me acuse – dijo Steve a la defensiva

\- ¡Tú no fuiste inocente ni siquiera el día que naciste! – grito Danny furioso señalándolo – así que devuélvemelos

\- No se de que me hablas – dijo Steve

\- Ayer compre un kilo de jamón y tres kilos de helados de chocolate – grito Danny – ¿Dónde rayos están?

\- ¿En tu estomago? – dijo Steve por lo que se gano una mirada asesina del rubio – yo solo decía – dijo Steve sonriendo y encogiéndose de hombros

\- ¿Qué estas insinuando? – siseo el rubio

\- Nada – dijo Steve lo mas rápido que su lengua se pudo mover

\- ¿Dónde están mis compras? – dijo Danny

\- Si no es en tu estomago – dijo Steve –, no tengo idea

\- Eres un… – saca su celular y llamo – ¿Luleka? soy Danny de Cinco Cero

\- ¿Qué estas haciendo? – dijo sorprendido

\- Quiero denunciar un robo – dijo Danny

Veinte minutos después el pobre Luleka escuchaba las peleas de los cinco ceros en compañía de los otros dos integrantes de la fuerza de elite

\- ¡Basta! – exigió el policía – vengan los cuatro conmigo

\- Pero nosotros somos inocentes – dijo Kono sorprendida

\- No hemos hecho nada – dijo Chin

\- Sam, Teddy – dijo Luleka – necesito que vengan también

\- ¿Dónde vamos? – dijo Danny

\- No hablen – ordeno Luleka y Danny miro furioso al Marine

En mitad de un cuarto de hotel estaban en ropa interior, enmanillados y furiosos Steve y Danny se miraban mutuamente

\- Esto no es justo – grito Danny

\- Ahora, o acaban con la tensión sexual que hay entre ustedes y dejan vivir está isla en paz – dijo Luleka – o moveré mis influencias, que no son pocas, para que los echen y no vuelvan a poner un pies aquí. Kono y Sam vigilen la puerta. Teddy y Chin síganme – ordenó – se quedaran en la calle, desde ahí vigilaran la ventana. Si me entero que salieron antes de cuarenta y ocho horas de aquí no habrá inmunidad que los salve

Todos salieron dejando a la pareja mirándose furiosa mutuamente, y ni bien se cerro la puerta se escucharon sus peleas nuevamente

\- ¿crees que funcione? – dijo Luleka

\- Al menos tenemos que intentarlo – dijo Chin


	28. Papeleo

Steve llego feliz al cuartel de cinco cero después del rescate exitoso de la ultima hora. Solo iba a su oficina por el cd que había olvidado. Ya se veía tendido en el sofá descansando por ¡dos días! Se lo merecía

\- Danno – grito al ver dos pilas enormes de hojas sobre su escritorio

\- ¿te gusta lanzar balas? – dijo este apoyado en la puerta bebiendo café – esto es mas divertido

\- Pero… pero… pero… – tartamudeo Steve

\- Ah y adivina donde iremos los niños y yo este fin de semana – dijo Danny – ¿te suena el paintball?

\- ¡No te atreverás! – dijo el marine indignado

\- Te enviaremos fotos – dijo Danny saliendo – te amo

En ese momento el teniente de la marina Steve McGarrett, cabeza del grupo de elite de Cinco cero, terror de los villanos de Hawaii, lo único que quería era tirarse al piso y llorar como niño berrinchudo. Y es que no era justo que Danny y los niños fuesen al paintball sin él. ¡Maldito Shang Ming! Pero tarde o temprano le echaría el guante enzima y…

Cerca de las ocho de la mañana su celular lo despertó. Levanto la cabeza de su escritorio y miro la pantalla, era un mensaje de Danny: "En veinte minutos en el campo de paintball. Te amo

P.D. ya termine el papeleo"

No pudo sonreír mas feliz y salió rumbo a las duchas. Después de todo el perdón de Danny valía el dolor en su espalda


	29. Inmunidad Perdida (II)

Ya llevaban tres días en ese maldito lugar. ¡tres días en la cual habían tenido qué dormir en la misma cama, almorzar juntos, estar aislados del mundo exterior! "Esto es un secuestro" decía Danny cada cinco minutos "Es ilegal" "soy policía" repetía una y otra vez como si de algún mantra se tratase mientras golpeaba la puerta, pero lo que mas lo exasperaba era el hecho de que Steve estuviese tirado en la cama sin hacer nada

\- Ya cállate – dijo Steve con los ojos cerrados – no nos van a dejar salir de aquí solo porque tu berrees

\- ¡Mejor cállate tú! – grito Danny – mira que por tu culpa estamos en esta situación

\- ¿Mi culpa? – dijo Steve sorprendido sentándose en la cama – ¿Cómo puede esto ser mi culpa?

\- Si no fueses tan controlador – grito Danny – no hubiésemos peleado, y yo estaría en casa con mi hija

\- Si comieras sano no tuviera que controlarte – le dijo Steve –. Y por cierto yo también quisiera estar en casa con monito

\- Y sigue controlándome – dijo Danny al viento – ¡quiero salir de aquí! – grito Danny golpeando la puerta, cuando sonó su celular y contesto deprisa – Chin necesito… – escucho y colocó la llamada en alta voz – ya esta

\- Muy bien – dijo Chin – las cosas son simples. Nos dan una prueba de que solucionaron sus problemas y salen de ahí

\- ¿Qué tipo de pruebas? – dijo Danny nervioso

\- Pónganse creativos – dijo Lou sonriendo y la llamada finalizo

\- ¿Creativos? – dijo Danny – ¿Qué quiso dec…? Ay no. Dime que no es…

\- Steve miro a su alrededor y suspiro – vas abajo

\- ¿Qué? – grito Danny – ¿estas loco?¿y por que tengo yo que ir abajo?

\- Porque yo soy el alto – dijo Steve – además necesito salir de aquí también

\- ¡Animal – gritó Danny – no somos gay ¿lo recuerdas?¿o si lo eres y tú planeaste esto?

\- Claro que no soy gay – protesto Steve – pero debemos salir de aquí. Tú lo dijiste.

\- ¡que sacrificado! – dijo Danny con su típica ironía –. Te adío

\- Mejor me voy a dormir – dijo Steve – ¿vienes? Recuerda que vas abajo.

Danny solo repetía "esto es un secuestro"


	30. Catherine

Caminó a paso firme hasta llegar ante esa puerta que tantas veces había cruzado. Diez años. ¿Quién lo diría? Diez años era mucho tiempo. Sonrió anticipando ante la expectativa de lo que seria una gran noche. Obviamente primero serían los gritos y la pelea, seguida de la tan repasada historia. Luego la noche de amor desmedido hasta la madrugada, y el sol los sorprendería cansados y desnudos en la cama. Conocía lo suficiente al Marine para saber exactamente que hilos mover

Se acomodo el busto, se aliso el cabello y ensayo su mejor sonrisa. Toco el tiemble y espero

\- Buenas tardes ¿en que la puedo ayudar? – pregunto el rubio que le abrió mientras cargaba un bebe de ojos verdes, que daba pequeños gritos dé alegría

\- Lo siento – dijo la mujer confundida – creo que me equivoque. No sabía que había vendido la casa. Busco a Steve McGarrett, pero…

\- ¡Papá! – grito una niña de unos siete años que salió corriendo de la casa mientras el bebe se desesperaba intentando llamar la atención de alguien detrás suyo

\- Grace, cuidado – dijo el hombre que le había abierto la puerta – disculpe un segundo por favor

\- ¡Monito! – lentamente Catherine Rolling giro su cuerpo para ver como el único hombre que había amado en su vida levantaba con un brazo a la niña mientras con el otro tomaba al bebé que gritaba mas feliz aun – hola Campeón. ¿Qué hicieron hoy?

\- Yo le ayude a Danno a bañar a Charlie – dijo Grace emocionada

\- Ya te imaginaras como quedo todo ¿Cómo estuvo tu día? – pregunto el rubio besándole los labios al recién llegado

\- Extrañándote como loco – dijo el castaño

\- Al menos hoy volviste de una pieza – dijo el rubio con picardía

\- No quería que me mandaras al sofá – dijo Steve y todos rieron

\- Te buscan – dijo el rubio, fue cuando se fijo en la mujer que estaba parada en su puerta

\- Dame cinco minuto. Ahora entró – dijo entregándole a Charlie y bajando a Grace

\- Vamos niños – dijo Danny entrando en la casa –. Buenas tarde – dijo al pasar junto a Catherine

\- Tengo hambre – protesto Grace

\- Entonces ayúdame a poner la mesa – dijo su padre cerrando la puerta

En silencio Steve vio como las lagrimas de Catherine rodaban en silenció por su mejilla

\- Te casaste – susurro ella

\- Un año. Durante un año espere que ese timbre sonara y fueras tú diciendo que estabas arrepentida y que querías salvar lo nuestro

\- ¡ahora estoy aquí y quiero salvar lo nuestro! – dijo Catherine desesperada

\- Conocí a Danno un año después que te fuiste – dijo con una sonrisa que definitivamente era una que jamás tuvo mientras estuvieron juntos – y aunque no lo creas, olvide qué te esperaba y volví a vivir, y fue… al siguiente año nos casamos. El subsiguiente nació Grace. El año pasado lo hizo Charlie – respiro hondó – ninguna de las misiones en las que he estado me ha dado tanta satisfacción ni me llenado de tanta adrenalina como el estar al lado de mi Danno y disfrutar de nuestros hijos.

\- ¡Tú no eres así! – dijo Catherine

\- Nunca sabrás como soy – dijo sonriendo – nunca quisiste quedarte y descubrirlo

\- Ahora quiero – dijo desesperada – ahora estoy aquí

\- El problema es que ahora aquí ya no hay nada para ti – dijo Steve

\- No digas eso – suplico Catherine – dame una hora… una noche y veras…

\- Fue un día largo… – interrumpió Steve

\- Yo te pue… – dijo Catherine sonriendo

\- … y mañana es sábado – continuo Steve como qué si no hubiese sido interrumpido – por lo tanto es un día para divertirse en familia, limpiar la casa, jugar con mis hijos… Así que si me disculpas, debo e entrar. Grace debe tener hambre.

\- Esta es mi dirección – dijo entregándole un papel al comandante pero esto lo rompió sin leerlo y se lo devolvió – Steve…

\- Adiós para siempre – dijo este y entro a la casa

Desde el jardín, Catherine vio a Steve entrar y abrazar a sus hijos. Besar al rubio mientras lo abrazaba y entre juego iban a la cocina.

Su arrogancia de saberse hermosa y fuerte la llevo a perder lo único que creyó que siempre tendría. Ahora sabia que sin importar que hiciera jamás lo recuperaría


	31. Inmunidad Perdida (Final)

\- Por lo menos aun no han hecho estallar el hotel – dijo Kono

\- Una semana es todo un reto incluso para ellos – dijo Chin golpeando a la puerta

\- ¿Crees que aprendieron la lección? – dijo Kono

\- Eso espero – dijo Chin –. Ya no soporto las llamadas y mensajes de Catherine. Ya no tengo espacio en mi buzon

\- ¡Que raro! – dijo Kono volviendo a llamar despues de unos minutos – esto no me gusta – dijo llamando por tercera vez

\- Kono… – dijo Chin haciendo una seña. Esta pego la espalda a la pared y él iba tirar la puerta abajo cuando la puerta se abrio subitamente por lo que Chin cayo de bruces

\- Por favor entréguenle esta carta al gobernador de nuestra parte – dijo Steve con una sábana alrededor de la cintura

\- Y mándennos una pizza sin piña – dijo Danny detrás de este también con una sábana cubriéndolo – tanto ejercicio me dio hambre

\- ¡Y el que nos falta! – dijo Steve con picardía mientras Chin se ponía de pie

\- Entonces deja de hablar y vuelve aquí marino – dijo Danny

\- ¡Nos vemos en un par de días! – dijo Steve con una sonrisa maliciosa mientras cerraba la puerta mientras empujaba a Chin fuera

\- Se cuidan y no se olviden de mi pizza – escucharon gritar a Danny y luego carcajadas – ¡Steve!

\- Te comeré entero – repetía Steve

\- Ahí no… ¡ay Dios! – grito Danny luego todos fueron quejidos

\- Eso no me lo esperaba – dijo Kono sorprendida

\- ¿Y ahora qué hacemos? – dijo Chin

\- No sé – dijo Kono encogiendo los hombros – pero al menos parece que la tensión va desaparecer

\- ¡Animal! – grito Danny furioso – me mordiste la nalga

\- Lo siento – dijo Steve – no era mi intención pero se ven tan…

\- Disfrútalas pero no las maltrates – dijo Danny

\- ¡Vámonos de aquí! – dijo Chin y se fueron deprisa


	32. Cama Matrimonial

\- ¡Maldito animal! – dijo Danny – ¿les pediste cama matrimonial?

\- No – dijo Steve nervioso – bueno, tal vez lo insinuaron y no los corregí

\- Explícate – dijo el rubio cruzando los brazos

\- Elijó el lado derecho – dijo Steve antes de correr a encerrarse en el baño

\- ¿Y ahora como escapo? – susurro Danny para si mismo


	33. Boda Doble

\- Danny ¿Por qué lleva corbata larga? - pregunto Chin curioso

\- La invitación decía corbata de moño - dijo Kamekona

\- Eh ... - dijo el rubio nervioso - yo ... no tengo ese tipo de corbatas

\- Si tienes Danno - dijo Grace -. Yo la vi hoy en tu cajón - el aludido solo sonrió nervioso

\- ¿Y por cierto por que Grace llego sola? - pregunto Adams

\- Quería ayudar a su tía Kono - ¿cierto monito?

\- Pero sí fuiste tú quien insistió que me viniera antes - dijo la chica sorprendida

\- Steve - dijo Catherine - ¿Qué tienes en el dedo?

\- Oh esto. Es mi anillo de boda - dijo el aludido antes de abrazar al rubio sonriendo -. Hace un rato, Danny y yo también nos casamos

\- ¿Qué cosa? - dijo Catherine tan sorprendida como todos los demás

\- Lo sabia - Grito Grace

\- Paguen sus apuestas. Paguen sus apuestas - dijo Kono estirando sus manos hacia los demás

\- ¿Por qué me enamore de un animal? - dijo Danny pasándose las manos por la cara

\- ¿Pero que que dije de malo? - pregunto Steve encogiéndose de hombros


	34. Limpieza

\- Steve… no… – dijo el rubio sonríenso – estoy lleno de barro.

\- Pero si me dejas ,yo te lo puedo quitar antes que llegues a la ducha – le susurro al oido

\- Estas loco – dijo Danny con una carcajada


	35. Callate, Callame

\- ¿Cómo pudiste hacer esa idiotez, grandísimo animal? – grito el rubio

\- Cálmate Danny – dijo Steve

\- Nada de cálmate – grito el rubio – ¿es que careces de conciencia? ¿por qué eres incapaz de detenerte a pensar por dos segundos? Te arrojaste de un avión en movimiento ¡sin paracaídas! ¿Acaso esta es tu idea de día libre? ¿sabes el miedo que tuve? ¿y si te hubieses muerto? ¿Qué le iba a decir a Grace? ¿Cómo le explicaría a Charlie que no volvería a ver a su tío favorito…? – un beso lo interrumpió

\- En serio Danno – susurro Steve contra sus labios – ya cállate

\- Cállame si puedes – dijo Danny sin separarse

\- No me desafíes – replico Steve

\- ¿o qué? – dijo Danny, entonces Steve lo beso apasionadamente

En ese momento el gobernador llego a la central de Cinco Cero

\- ¿Dónde está McGarrett? – preguntó el gobernador

\- En una junta. En el hospital – dijeron los primos al mismo tiempo tapando la entrada de la oficina del comandante, donde estaba la pareja… ¿discutiendo?


	36. Influencia Peligrosa

Su dia no estaba siendo bueno, le habian robado su auto, le habian disparado, aunque sin herirlo gracias a Dios, todas las pistas que seguian eran falsas y para rematar su dia ese imbesil se negaba a colaborar

\- Oye amigo ya me estoy cansando de esto – advirtio steve

\- Solo dile lo que quiere saber – dijo Danny – y esto se acaba

\- No lo se – dijo el isleño – y aunque lo supiera ¿por que haria trato con un haole?

\- ¿Cómo te llamo? – pregunto Danny

\- Extranjero – dijo steve

\- Este es el estado cincuenta de Estados Unidos. Asi que estoy en mi pais – grito Danny golpeando al hombre en la nariz y sacandole sangre – ¿donde vas? – dijo Danny cuando vio a steve saliendo del lugar

\- No se muevan – dijo Steve antes de salir –. Danno ven – le dijo desde la puerta – minutos despues.

\- ¿Qué…? – pero steve lo jalo fuera de la tienda y arrojo una bomba dentro de esta que exploto instante despues

\- ¿estas loco? – grito Danny

\- Tu empezaste – dijo steve encogiendose de hombros – ¿de que te quejas ahora?


	37. Viernes por la noche

Catherine habia llegado de sorpresa al finaliar de esa tarde a casa de McGarrett y grande fue su sorpresa al encontrar la casa vacía.

Cerca de las diez de la noche el Camaro llego y de el bajaron Danny Steve y Grace, quien venia disfrazada de abeja

\- Oh vamos Danno – decía Steve – mañana es sábado

\- Por favor – suplicaba Grace

\- Por favor, Por favor, Por favor – suplicaron Grace y Steve al mismo tiempo

\- Esta bien – dijo Danny con voz cansina – haremos un maratón Disney. Pero no quiero saber nada de la sirenita – sentencio el rubio – estoy harto del mar

\- Pero es mi favorita – dijo Steve – me gusta su canción, incluso se la canción

"Bajo el mar, bajo el mar

Vives contenta, siendo sirena eres feliz

Sé que trabajan sin parar y bajo el sol para variar

Mientras nosotros siempre flotamos

Bajo el mar"

\- Ya entendí – dijo Danny sonriendo cuando Steve y Grace acompañaron la canción con un baile – veremos la sirenita

\- Hola marino – dijo Catherine sonriendo

\- Cat – dijo Steve sorprendido – no sabia que estabas en la isla

\- Catherine – dijo Grace sonriendo – ¿te quedaras a ver películas con nosotros? Veremos la sirenita ¿cierto tío?

\- Lo que mi princesa diga es ley – dijo Steve sonriendo – andando

\- Monito – dijo Danny – vamos hacer palomitas

\- Yo le ayudare a mi tío a preparar la sala – dijo Grace saltando feliz

\- Entonces andando – dijo Steve alzando a la niña y entrando en la casa

En silencio Catherine vio como interactuaban Steve y la niña, y aunque intentaba llamar la atención del comandante no lo lograba. Y mas aun sentándose en puntos opuestos del sofá.

\- Ya se durmió – dijo Danny rato después mirando como la cabeza de su hija caía sobre su pecho – Voy a acostarla – dijo poniéndose de pie

\- Déjalo – dijo Steve sonriendo – yo la llevo a su habitación. Tú ya tuviste tu hora padre e hija. Es mi turno

\- Perdóneme señor – dijo Danny sonriendo mientras Steve se ponía de pie y alzaba a la niña

\- Pensare en tu caso – dijo Steve subiendo la escalera con Grace en brazo

Al rato Steve bajo y fue directo a la cocina, abrazo a Danny por la espalda y le beso el cuello

\- No va despertar hasta mañana – dijo el marine y Danny sonrió

\- Danny – dijo Catherine – ¿tú crees que Steve demoré mu…?

\- Catherine – dijo Steve sorprendido pero sin soltar a Danny – pensé que te habías ido. Danny acompáñala tú a la puerta, yo termino aquí

\- ¿Me estas echando? – dijo ella sorprendida

\- Ya es tarde – dijo Steve – y estamos cansados

\- No tengo donde quedarme – dijo ella confundida

\- Bueno… – Steve y Danny se miraron entre si – puedes quedarte en la que era la hitación de Mery por esta noche

\- ¿La que era..? – dijo la mujer

\- Si Catherine – dijo Danny – la que era la habitación de Mery. Grace ocupa la que era de Steve. Él se la redecoro especialmente

\- ¿y tú donde duermes? – dijo Catherine sorprendida

\- Obviamente que con Steve – dijo Danny sonriendo – pero tranquila, tienes suerte. Como Grace se quedará esta noche, no haremos mucho ruido. Que descanses Catherine

\- Hasta mañana Cat – dijo Steve abrazando a Danny por la cintura subieron a la habitación principal. A los cinco minutos escucharon un portazo y un auto que arrancaba a toda velocidad

\- ¿Crees que se enojo? – pregunto Danny mientras se abría la camisa

\- Mañana lo voy a meditar – dijo Steve besándole el cuello

\- Animal – dijo Danny sonriendo – recuerda que Grace esta al lado

\- No despertará hasta mañana y lo sabes – dijo Steve besándolo apasionadamente. Iniciando así una noche de pasión desenfrenada


	38. Catherine II

Durante semanas habia seguido a steve y a su familia a una distancia razonable. Era obvio que tenian problemas, porque discutian la mayor parte del tiempo. ¿Estarian en proceso de divorcio? Algo muy dentro suyo le decia que eso se debia a su regreso a la isla y no pudo evitar sonreir con arrogancia. Solo esperaba que steve no quisiera la custodia de sus mocosos, ella no soportaba a los niños, aunque claro tendria que disimularlo los dias que se quedaran con ellos.

Convencería a Steve de regresar a la Marina y así prácticamente no los verían nunca

Ese domingo vio a Steve salir con lo niños en su camioneta sin el rubio. "Otra pelea" dijo totalmente convencida de que su momento había llegado. Iba a prender la camioneta para seguir a Steve cuando alguien se paro a su lado

\- Buenos días señorita Rolling – dijo Luleka – los señores McGarrett han pedido una orden de alejamiento en su contra

\- ¿Cómo dice? – pregunto ella sorprendida

\- Es muy simple "Cat" – dijo Danny apareciendo de la nada por el otro lado del vehículo – aléjate de mi familia de una vez por toda. Si no fuiste lo suficientemente omega para hacer feliz a Steve cuando tuviste la oportunidad, selo ahora y aléjate.

\- Yo soy la única que puede hacer feliz a Steve – dijo la mujer

\- Que raro – dijo el rubio – porque los últimos diez años ese a sido mi trabajo y lo he hecho muy feliz. Tú lo has visto

\- Dices eso porque no lo conociste cuando estaba conmigo – dijo ella con soberbia

\- Conocí lo que tu paso dejo – dijo – y déjame decirte que si eso es amor… tu concepto de ese sentimiento es muy pobre

\- ¿Y tú quien te crees para hablarme en ese tono? – dijo Catherine con un grito

\- Quien tú nunca serás – dijo Steve apareciendo de la nada y abrazando a Danny – el amor de mi vida

\- Steve – susurro Catherine

\- Te lo dije – continuo el Marine – aquí no hay lugar para ti

\- Solo quiero una oportunidad – suplico Catherine – se que pued…

\- Yo no soy de la inteligencia del ejercito…

\- Marina – corrigió Steve – Danno. Marina

\- Es igual – protesto el rubio – lo que si soy es un buen detective que sabe hacer la tarea – dijo tirando un sobre en el regazo de Catherine – ¿te imaginas animal – dijo mirando a su marido – que pasaría si se supiera el pasado de la teniente Rolling?

\- Adiós carrera – dijo Steve respirando hondo

\- O te alejas de nosotros o ya sabes – dijo Danny - ¿nos vamos? Los niños están emocionados con el paseo

\- Diviértanse – dijo Lukela

\- No te olvides de mañana – le dijo Steve

\- Ahí estaré – dijo el oficial sonriendo mientras la pareja se alejaba – bueno ¿en que íbamos?

Un par de horas después la oficial Catherine Rolling abandonaba la isla de Hawaii con el firme propósito de no regresar jamás. No volvería a ver al único hombre que había amado en su vida o este haría publicas fotos vergonzosas de su juventud. Por fin lo entendió. Creyó seguro un amor que en realidad nunca le había pertenecido.


	39. No Compartó

NO COMPARTO

Ese fin de semana Steve se quedarían a dormir en casa de los Williams, dado que irían a acampar en las montañas. Los niños ya se habían ido a acostar después de la habitual maratón de películas de Disney y las clásicas galletas acompañadas de leche.

Steve y Danny se quedaron con una nueva ronda de leche y galletas mirando una película de terror, cuando sin mirar los dos tomaron al mismo tiempo la misma galleta

\- ¡Hey, es mi galleta! – dijo Danny

\- Soy el invitado – dijo Steve – tengo derecho a tomar la última

\- Eso es absurdo – dijo el rubio –, además tú solo te has comido tres plato

\- Es mentira – dijo el Marine indignado –. Lo hicimos entre los cuatro

\- Yo apenas comí un par porque estaba cocinando – dijo Danny – y los niños estaban más concentrados en la película

\- Pero igual comieron – se defendió Steve

\- Pero tú comiste muchas más – dije Danny

\- Dije que soy el invitado – dijo Steve mientras Danny intentaba tomar la galleta – y me corresponde tomar la última galleta

\- Y yo dije que casi no he comido y quiero la última – dijo Danny

\- Cuando vas a mi casa tomas todo lo que quieres y nunca te digo nada – protesto Steve

\- Es lo justo – dijo Danny – nunca me dejas conducir MI auto

\- ¡Otra vez con eso! – dijo Steve poniéndose de pie – ¿Qué nunca te cansas?

\- ¿Yo? – dijo Danny también poniéndose de pie – ¿Quién es el que no respeta mi espacio personal?

\- Yo no tengo la culpa que tu espacio personal sea tan reducido – dijo Steve con una sonrisa triunfal alejándose unos pasos del lugar

\- ¿Qué intentas decir? – dijo ahora Danny indignado poniéndose también de pie

\- Saca conclusiones – dijo Steve –. Eres un buen detective

\- ¡Jirafa! – siseo Danny

\- ¡Hobbit! – dijo Steve

\- ¡Neandertal! – dijo Danny

\- ¡Enano! – dijo Steve

\- ¡Troglodita! – dijo Danny

\- ¡Boo Boo! – dijo Steve

\- ¡Animal! – dijo Danny

\- ¡Ja! – dijo Steve –, repetiste, por lo tanto yo gane. La galleta es mía

\- ¿De qué hablas? – dijo Danny sorprendido

\- La jirafa es un animal – dijo Steve –, ósea, repetiste palabra porque no tienes argumento porque sabes que me corresponde la última galleta

\- ¡Es absurdo! – dijo Danny

\- ¡Claro que no! – dijo Steve

Con el mayor sigilo del mundo Charlie había bajado y había llegado hasta la mesita donde estaba el plato con la galleta de la discordia, la tomo y regreso de igual manera a la segunda planta. La partió por la mitad y le entrego una a Grace. Luego de un momento cada hermano se fue a su recamara

Después de un rato de discutir, ambos hombres miraron hacia el plato vacío

\- ¿En qué momento tomaste la galleta? – dijo Steve

\- ¡fuiste tú! – acuso Danny

\- ¡Claro que no! – dijo Steve – si lo hubiera hecho te hubieses dado cuenta ¿no?

\- No lo sé – dijo Danny – ¿Quién sabe que te habrán enseñado en el ejército?

\- ¡Es Marina! – dijo Steve – ¿Cuándo aprenderás a decirlo bien?

\- Es lo mismo – dijo Danny –, ahí seguramente te enseñaron a robar galletas a la vista de todo mundo

Los niños se durmieron sonriendo mientras escuchaban la discusión de los adultos. No temían que pasaran a mayores, pues sabían de sobra cuanto se amaban y que esa era su manera rara de decírselo


	40. Celo I

Steve entro como de costumbre a la oficina del rubio mientras este revisaba su correo

\- Danno – dijo – ya es hora. Los niños nos esperan

\- Ahora voy – contesto este – solo debo enviar este correo, pero no sé cómo…

\- Te ayudo – dijo llegando a su lado – ¿Qué quieres enviar?

\- Esta fotografía – dijo Danny señalando una donde posaba con otros tres amigos

\- ¿Quiénes son? – pregunto Steve con voz seria

\- Unos amigos de… – tecleando – ¡ya está! – dijo Danny con voz triunfal – vamos. ¿Animal, que haces? – dijo cuándo Steve lo levanto do su asiento y se acomodó él en su lugar

\- dame sus nombres – exigió Steve

\- ¿Qué cosa? – dijo Danny sorprendido

\- Ya escuchaste – dijo el Marine – dame sus nombres. De los tres

\- No los conoces – dijo el rubio

\- Sus nombres, Danno – exigió

\- ¡te he dicho millones de veces que no me llames Danno mientras discutimos! – exigió Danny

\- ¿Y cuándo lo puedo hacer si lo único que haces conmigo es discutir? – dijo Steve molesto – nunca…

\- Exacto, nunca – dijo Danny

\- ¿No me darás sus nombres? – dijo Steve – perfecto – salió sin decir más nada. Danny respiro hondo y lo siguió

\- Steve, espera – decía el rubio – Steve, vuelve aquí

Steve llego a la computadora del centro de la sala y tecleo, al momento accedió al correo de Danny

\- ¿Cómo hiciste eso? – dijo sorprendido

\- Catherine me enseño – dijo el castaño y Danny hizo una muestra de desagrado – ¿Qué es eso?

\- ¿Qué cosa? – dijo Danny sin prestarle importancia

\- Ese gesto – dijo Steve señalándolo – ¿Por qué te molesta que hable de Cat?

\- ¿Por qué me tiene que molestar? – dijo Danny – es tu novia

\- Ex novia – dijo Steve – y sabes perfectamente por qué. Ahora, te doy una última oportunidad ¿Quiénes son esos hombres?

\- ¿Cómo que ex novia? – dijo Danny sorprendido – ¿De qué hablas?

\- No esquives el tema – dijo Steve – ¿Quiénes son? – Danny respiro hondo – llamare a Catherine

\- Peter Brown, Michael Smith y Oliver Turner – dijo Danny señalándolo de derecha a izquierda – fuimos compañeros de colegio. Éramos muy unidos hasta que tuve que venir a la isla. Los extraño. Extraño mi hogar

\- Creí que mi compañía te bastaba – dijo Steve sorprendido – Creí que ahora este era tu hogar – dijo con voz apagada –, tu Ohana

\- Y lo es – dijo Danny – pero…

\- Pero yo no estoy a la altura de tu amigos de la Jersey – concluyo Steve y salió de la oficina y del cuartel

\- Steve… – susurro Danny

El resto del día Steve no contesto los mensajes ni las llamadas de Danny. Este le había prometido a los niños que acamparían en la playa y comerían malvaviscos, pero no quería estar cerca del rubio. Se sentía traicionado

Al día siguiente no tuvo ánimo para levantarse, por lo que ni nado ni corrió como era habitual en él. Cerca de las seis de la tarde el timbre de su casa sonaba insistentemente por lo que no tuvo más alternativa que levantarse y abrir

\- ¡Por fin! – dijo Danny entrando con los niños –. Chicos lleven sus cosas a su habitación y cámbiense. Su tío y yo estaremos en la playa preparando la fogata – los niños corrieron a obedecer

\- Sabías que esta es mi casa ¿cierto? – dijo Steve cerrando la puerta

\- ¿sabías que el Camaro es mío, cierto? – dijo Danny tomándolo de la mano y yendo a la cocina – pero aun así lo conduce como si fueses su único dueño. Entonces tango todo el derecho a hacer lo que me plazca en tu casa – concluyo sacando y metiendo cosas de la alacena – Vamos no te quedes ahí con los brazos cruzados. Ayúdame a llevar esto a la playa – saliendo hacia la playa

\- Danny no creo… – dijo Steve siguiéndolo obedientemente

\- Peter Brown, Michael Smith y Oliver Turner – dijo Danny hincándose sobre la arena – son mis amigos, sí. Son importante para mí, pero no significa que porque los extraños desprecio lo que he conseguido en Hawaii – dejando las cosas que traía a un lado suyo –, aquí tengo mi Ohana. La que yo elegí tener. La que tú me regalaste. La única cosa por la que no estoy dispuesto a negociar ni a renunciar

\- Pero… – dijo Steve

\- La foto que me ayudaste a mandar fue la última de cincuenta fotos que le envíe a Michael – dijo Danny –. De hecho fue la única donde aparecen ellos las otras cuarenta y nueve son de nuestra Ohana, ya sabes Chin, Kono, los niños, tú, yo. Quería conocerte – dijo el rubio respirando hondo – por lo que más de treinta son de ti con los niños o conmigo

\- ¿Le mandaste fotos mías? – dijo Steve sorprendido

\- Por supuesto – dijo Danny poniendo los malvaviscos al juego – ¿no escuchas que quería conocerte? Dijo que debías ser un santo por aguantarme

\- Creo que ya me cae bien – dijo Steve sonriendo de lado

\- Qué bueno porque llega la próxima semana de vacaciones y se quedara con nosotros – dijo Danny

\- ¿Qué quieres decir "con nosotros"? – dijo Steve frunciendo las cejas

\- En mi departamento – dijo Danny

\- No – dijo Steve de forma tajante – ese hombre no se quedara solo contigo y con los niños, y está fuera de discusión

\- Pero yo lo invite – dijo Danny sorprendido

\- Pues llámalo y retráctate – dijo Steve pasándole su celular

\- No puedo hacer eso – dijo Danny

\- O ese hombre se queda en un hotel – sentencio Steve – o no viene

\- ¿Y cómo piensas impedirlo? – dijo Danny

\- No me retes – fue todo lo que dijo Steve porqué los niños llegaron

Algo en el corazón del detective dio un salto de emoción. Steve estaba celoso


	41. Celo II

Ya eran las cuatro y media de la tarde, por lo que Danny conducía a toda velocidad en dirección al aeropuerto. Esa semana los niños no se quedarían con ellos porque estaban de viaje con su madre.

Llego sobre la hora y empezó a buscar con la mirada hasta que vio arribar a sus amigos

\- Danny – dijo Michel abrazando por la cintura al rubio

\- Hermano – dijo Danny sonriendo

\- Pero no has crecido nada – dijo Oliver con una carcajada

\- Cállate y ven acá – le dijo Danny abrazándolo ahora a él

\- Es mi turno – dijo Peter

\- No se peleen – dijo el rubio – hay Danny para todos

\- Y que hay si alguien no quiere compartir – dijo una conocida voz detrás suyo

\- ¡Steve! – dijo sorprendido separándose dé sus amigos – ¿Qué haces aquí?

\- Viene a ayudarte con nuestras visitas obviamente – dijo abrazándolos por los hombros

\- te present… – dijo Danny algo confundido

\- Teniente naval Steve McGarrett – dijo este – comandante de Cinco Cero. Soy el encargado de que las cosas funcionen en la isla

\- Animal – dijo Dany sonriendo nervioso – ¿Qué te pasa?

\- ¿Es tu mascota, Danno? – dijo Oliver

\- ¿Danno? – dijo Steve intrigado y mirando molesto a Danny

\- No me digas Danno – exigió este – soló Grace y Charlie me pueden llamar así

\- Y yo – dijo Steve con un siseó

\- Perdón – dijo el hombre levantando las manos

\- Los llevaremos a su hotel – dijo Steve

\- ¿Hotel? – pregunto Peter confundido

\- Creí que nos quedaríamos en tu casa Danny – dijo Michel sorprendido

\- Y así es – dijo el detective mirando molestó a Steve

\- En realidad no – intervino Steve mirando a Danny –. Veras cariño, hace rato me llamo tu vecino porque no lograba contactarte y me dijo que al parecer una cañería se rompió y tu casa está inundada

\- ¿Qué cosa? – gritó Danny – ¿Cómo…?

\- No lo sé – dijo Steve – afortunadamente los niños no se quedan esta semana con nosotros, así que no hay problemas

\- Los niños no – siseo Danny –, pero tengo visitas

\- Tenemos – corrigió Steve – Y de eso ni te preocupes – dijo el marine sonriendo – ya les conseguí hotel. Y tú te quedaras conmigo

\- Gracias, "cariño" – dijo Danny sonriendo

\- De nada "cariño" – dijo Steve en el mismo tono

\- Discúlpennos un momento– dijo Danny sonriendo y se alejaron unos pasos – ¿qué hotel conseguiste?

\- El Paraíso – dijo Steve orgulloso –, nos lo debían del caso

\- ¡Pero eso es al otro lado de la maldita isla! – grito Danny

\- Fue el único que pude conseguir – dijo Steve con cara inocente

\- ¿Por qué no te creo? – dijo Danny entrecerrando los ojos

\- Ya regresamos – dijo un mujer que venía acompañada de otras tres

\- ¡Danny! – dijo la segunda, una rubia escultural – es tan bueno verte – y lo abrazo

\- Cariño – dijo Danny emocionado mientras Steve gruñía por lo bajo

\- Buenas tardes… señoras – dijo Steve

\- Oh… – dijo otras de las mujeres – tú debes ser Steve – y lo abrazo – es tan bueno conocerte. Soy Emma, la esposa de Michel

\- ¿conocerme? – dijo Steve confundido

\- Yo soy Kristie, la esposa de Peter. Danny nos ha hablado tanto de ti – dijo la tercera

\- De lo valiente que eres – dijo la primer mujer –. Soy Zoe, la esposa de Oliver

\- Aunque se quedó corto con lo guapo – concluyo Emma

\- Y eso que lo recalco un montón – dijo Kristie

\- ¿Qué yo era guapo? – dijo Steve sonriendo – ¿Qué mas dijo de mí?

\- Que eres una bestia, animal, neandertal, troglodita… – dijo Danny completamente rojo – ¿nos podemos ir? – los recién llegados se miraron sorprendidos

\- Sobre la casa de Danny – dijo Steve –, hubo un pequeño problema y…

\- Y Steve se ofreció a prestarnos la suya – dijo Danny sonriendo – les va encantar. Tiene una playa privada de ensueño

\- ¿Mi casa? – dijo Steve sorprendido

\- Si, tu casa, cariño – dijo Danny sonriendo – ¿no lo recuerdas? Insististe tanto en que se hospedaran ahí ahora que los niños están de viaje

\- Si claro – dijo Steve sonriendo –, ya lo recuerdo

\- Imagínense que dijo que dormiría con Eddie en el garaje, nuestra mascota, solo para que yo me sienta cómodo en la habitación – dijo Danny sonriendo

\- ¿Yo dije…? – empezó Steve pero se interrumpió cuando sintió un codazo en su costilla – es cierto, yo dije eso

\- ¡Qué lindos! – dijo Kristie

\- Se nota a leguas lo enamorados que están – dijo Zoe

\- ¿Y tú por que no me habías dicho que eran una pareja formal? – le reprocho Kristie a Peter

\- Danny me dijo que eran solo amigos – se defendió su marido

\- Bueno – dijo Steve nervioso – nosotros no…

\- Se los habíamos contado – concluyo Danny abrazándose a Steve al ver la mirada que las mujeres le daban al marine – La verdad es que teníamos miedo que nos rechazaran por lo que somos. Ya saben cómo es esto. No es fácil

\- Lo importante es que son felices – concluyo Emma

\- No tengas dudas de eso – dijo Danny sonriendo

\- Oliver, las maletas – regaño Zoe a su marido

\- Oh, no, no, no – dijo Danny – no se preocupen por eso. Steve se encargara de eso él solo ¿Cierto, bebe?

\- Lo que tú digas, cariño – dijo Steve y Danny se alejó conversando con las mujeres

\- Ustedes no son pareja ¿no? – afirmo Michel en voz baja – al menos no sentimental

\- Solo soy su jefe y su mejor amigo en la isla – dijo Steve alzando las maletas

\- Pero te gusta – dijo Oliver –, y estabas celoso de nosotros –. Steve lo miro de la cabeza a los pies y pensó detenidamente un momento, luego asintió

\- Sabemos cómo funciona esto – dijo Michel

\- También estamos casados – dijo Peter en voz baja

\- Peter date prisa – dijo Kristie en voz alta

\- Ya voy amor – dijo este apurando el paso

\- Steve – grito Danny y este alzo todo el equipaje apurándose también

Esa noche las cuatro parejas disfrutaban de la noche hawaiana en la playa privada de Steve. Entre bromas y risas se pusieron al tanto de sus vidas y conocieron más a Steve, quién resulto ser un gran anfitrión. Pasada la media noche los huéspedes se fueron a sus recamaras asignadas. Peter y Kristie se quedaron en la habitación de Danny. A Michael y Emma se les asigno la habitación de Charlie. Mientras que Oliver y Zoe ocuparon la de Grace.

Danny arreglaba el sofá para acostarse, cuando Steve apareció con dos vasos de leches y le entrego uno

\- Perdón por lo de tu casa – dijo Steve

\- ¿Kamekona? – dijo el rubio sentándose y haciéndole una seña para que se siente a su lado

\- Lo amenace – dijo Steve sentándose –, si no me ayudaba les enviaría a los de salubridad

\- Eso fue un golpe bajo a mi economía – dijo Danny bebiendo leche

\- Ya la están arreglando – dijo Steve

\- Gracias – dijo Danny apoyando su cabeza en el hombro de Steve

\- ¿Por qué no me dijiste que estaban casados? – dijo Steve bebiendo leche

\- Porque no me preguntaste – replico Danny –, estabas más empeñado en hacer toda una escena de celos

\- Quédate a vivir aquí – le dijo Steve –, después de todo los niños y tú pasan más tiempo aquí que en tu casa

\- Lo que quieres es controlar totalmente mi vida – acuso Danny

\- También – admitió Steve –, aunque ya lo hago

\- ¿Admites que controlas mi vida? – dijo Danny

\- No… – Danny levanto las cejas –, bueno solo un poquito. Solo quiero cuidarte. Cuidar mi Ohana

\- ¿Qué paso con… Catherine? – dijo Danny

\- Ya no era lo mismo – dijo acariciándole el cabello distraídamente – no es como contigo

\- ¿Conmigo? – dijo Danny sorprendido

\- Danny, en una semana de conocernos tú ya sabias mis miedos, mis manías, - dijo Steve – yo conocía cada uno de tus gestos, que no importa que pasara no me dejarías caer jamás. Nunca llegue a tener este nivel de intimidad con nadie. Esta mi Ohana. Tú lo eres

\- ¿Qué intentas decirme? – dijo Danny nervioso

\- Es tarde – dijo Steve – mañana tus amigos querrán conocer la isla. Vamos a descansar

\- Esta conversación no ha terminado, comandante – dijo Danny – ahora ve a dormir

\- Ven conmigo – dijo Steve

\- ¿Dónde? – dijo Danny mientras Steve se ponía de pie

\- A Dormir obviamente – dijo Steve levantándolo en brazos

\- ¿Qué haces idiota? – dijo Danny ahogando una carcajada

\- Creo que me va dar una pesadilla esta noche – dijo Steve subiendo las escaleras – y te necesito a mi lado

\- Dios – dijo Danny –, de todos los soldados del ejército de este país…

\- Es Marina – dijo Steve sonriendo

\- Tuviste que mandarme al que tiene un monstruo bajo la cama – concluyo Danny

Tal vez el resto de la isla y ellos solo debían aceptar su realidad. Esa donde hace mucho eran una pareja con dos niños pequeños y los celos no hacían otra cosa que elevar su desde siempre alta tensión sexual que ya era tiempo de empezar a bajar


	42. ¿Ah? ¡Ah!

\- ¡He dicho que no! – dijo Steve con vehemencia – golpeando su escritorio

\- ¡Es qué tú eres un completo animal que nunca va entender de estas cosas! – dijo Danny cruzando los brazos

\- Claro que entiendo – dijo Steve – te recuerdo que tengo una novia

\- Si, claro – dijo Danny – ¿esa que no te ha llamado en tres semana?

\- ¿Tenias que ser tan cruel? – dijo Steve ofendido – además, si no me llama es porque seguramente no puede

\- Si fueses mi novio marine el que esta al otro lado del planeta – dijo Danny – inventaría la manera de hablar con él, mínimo dos veces al día

\- ¿Tú novio? – dijo Steve sorprendido – ¿marine? – Danny se puso nervioso – acaso me estas lazando alguna indirecta

\- ¡Era un decir, animal! – se defendió el rubio

\- Si, claro – dijo Steve sonriendo cruzando los brazos – además te estas desviando del tema. ¡No invitaras a esa mujer al cumpleaños de Charlie!

\- Dame una sola razón por la que no invitaría a una hermosa mujer al cumpleaños de "mi" hijo – dijo Danny – ¡y que sea valida!

\- A Charlie no le cae bien – dijo Steve

\- ¿Qué? – dijo Danny sorprendido – ¿De donde sacaste eso?

\- Él me lo dijo – contesto en marine

\- ¿Mi hijo pequeño prefirió contarte a ti que no le cae bien mi novia – dijo Danny sorprendido – que a mi que soy su padre?

\- Tampoco le cae bien a Grace – dijo Steve

\- ¡Ja! – dijo Danny triunfante – Grace adora a Melissa

\- No hables – dijo Steve sacando su celular, marcando y poniéndolo en alta voz

\- ¿Qué ha…? – dijo Danny sorprendido

\- No hables – ordeno Steve

\- ¿Tío? – dijo Grace preocupada – ¿le paso algo a Danno?

\- No princesa – dijo Steve – todo bien. ¿Esta tu hermano por ahí?

\- Si – dijo ella – ahora te lo paso

\- No, no – dijo Steve – mejor ponlo en alta voz

\- ¡Tío! – dijo el niño emocionado – ¿vendrás a mi fiesta?

\- Claro que si Campeón – dijo Steve mirando a Danny – Danno, yo y Melissa no faltaremos

\- ¿Melissa? – dijo Grace con voz de decepción

\- Pero yo no la invite – dijo Charlie con voz apagada

\- Pero niños – dijo Steve – es la novia de su padre

\- Una que no queremos – dijo Charlie

\- ¿Y si… yo lo convenzo para que no la lleve? – dijo Steve

\- Si – dijeron los niños

\- Yo me encargo – dijo Steve mirando a Danny que quedo pensativo – pero ustedes me ayudan para que Danno no coma mucho azúcar

\- Hecho – dijeron los niños

\- Cuídense mis pequeños – dijo Steve – los quiero – y colgó – ¿Y ahora?

\- ¿Los sobornaste? – dijo Danny intrigado

\- ¿Cómo lo voy hacer sin que te des cuenta, Sherlock Holmes? – dijo Steve

\- ¿Entonces…? – susurró Danny con voz apagada – si mis hijos no quieren a Melissa, no tengo que hacer con ella

\- Danno – dijo Steve – tranquilo. Ya la aceptaran

\- El problema es que hace tiempo yo también siento que no es lo mismo – dijo Danny – es hora de hacer lo correcto

\- ¿Qué harás? – dijo Steve intrigado – ¿terminaras con ella?

\- No se como – dijo Danny – ¡Y es tu culpa! – acuso

\- Perdón – dijo Steve sorprendido – ¿Cómo que mi culpa?

\- No se como pero siempre todo es tu culpa – dijo Danny dando un paso hacia el Marine

\- ¿Qué cosa? – dijo Steve también dando un paso hacia él

\- Ya escuchaste – dijo Danny dando otro paso hacia adelante pero piso mal y perdió el equilibrio. Steve trato de sostenerlo por la cintura pero Danny lo arrastro en su caída aterrizando sobre él y por el impacto sus labios se unieron.

Ambos abrieron los ojos desmesuradamente pero ninguno se separo. Lentamente Steve comenzó a mover sus labios y Danny le respondió el beso mientras ambos cerraban los ojos.

Después de un momento escucharon a alguien carraspear una… dos… tres veces…

\- ¿quien interrum…? – dijo Steve molesto separando los labios del rubio pero sin soltar sus caderas – ¡señor! – dijo sorprendido

\- Quería discutir el presupuesto de Cinco Cero para el próximo año – dijo el gobernador Denning parado en la puerta flanqueado por Chin y Kono – pero creo que mejor regreso el lunes. No mejor McGarrett, usted vaya a mi oficina. Y detective ¿Williams aun? Felicite a su hijo de mi parte. Permiso – y se fue sin decir mas

\- ¡Señor, espere…! – suplico Danny intentando pararse sin poder lograrlo

\- ¡Le aseguró que no es lo que parece! – decía Steve también intentando pararse – ¡Señor!

\- Diviértanse – dijo Chin – Nos vemos mañana en la fiesta

\- ¿Chicos? – dijo Kono

\- Si – dijeron sus jefes al mismo tiempo

\- Cuando terminen… – dijo Kono sonriendo – acomódense sus ropas antes de salir. Nos vemos mañana – y se fueron

\- No puede ser… - susurro Danny – ¡y todo es tu culpa de nuevo! – grito furioso – ¡cuando no tú metiéndome…! – pero su protesta fue callada por otro beso apasionado –. Besas bien – dijo después de un rato cuando se separaron para respirar

\- Gracias – dijo Danny –. Tú tampoco te quedas atrás

Y así siguieron un rato mas antes de recordar que tenían una fiesta que terminar de organizar


	43. Viernes por la noche ÍI

Viernes por la noche II

Su rabia e indignación había sido la inimaginable. La habían traicionado y por si eso fuera poco se lo habían restregado en la cara. Quería, necesitaba, ver con sus propios ojos que Steve la había cambiado por ese…

Miro hacia todos lados y rodeo la casa sigilosamente. Llego a la playa trasera de la casa del comandante y se apoyó en un árbol, para evitar ser vista. Desde ahí observaba con la pareja entraba a la habitación principal, ¡la que era su habitación hasta hace unos meses!

Danny reía a carcajada, aunque era obvio que intentaba ahogarla por todos los medios, mientras Steve le quitaba lentamente por la ropa a medida que lo llenaba de besos. Catherine no lo podía creer. ¡Realmente Steve la había cambiado por ese…! Eso sí, no podía negar que tenía buen cuerpo, no tan bueno como el de Steve, pero era una muy buena vista. Sin embargo no le llegaba a ella ni a los talones

\- ¡Maldición! – dijo pisando mal y resbalando del árbol, pero gracias a sus reflejos quedo colgando de sus brazos – ¡S… teve Mc…Ga… ga… rrett… me… pa… ga…ras… esto! – se balanceo y se trepo a otra rama – ¿Dónde estás…? Si esas son las piernas de Danny…, y estas su cabeza. Esos los brazos de Steve, ¿Dónde está la cabeza…? – medito Catherine – ¡Steve le está haciendo…! – y perdiendo el equilibrio cayo del árbol. Afortunadamente supo hacerlo y no se rompió ningún hueso, pero eso no impidió que se llevara un buen golpe.

En ese momento el clima decidió cambiar y se sintió una brisa, a la cual minutos después la acompañaron copiosas gotas. Que en menos de tres minutos convirtió todo en un caos. Catherine se puso de pie y quiso salir de allí, ¡grave error! Hacia unos días Grace y Danny habían decidido hacer un jardín en esa zona, por lo cual toda la tierra estaba removida. Dio un paso y uno los tacos de sus zapatos se quebró, por lo cual cayo de rodillas ensuciando sus pantalones nuevos. Al levantarse se engancho en un tronco rasgándose justo encima del muslo por la parte de atrás. Un rayo cayó muy cerca del lugar haciéndola gritar de miedo, por lo que se regañó mentalmente al instante, si eso hubiese sido una misión ya estuviese muerta.

Pero lo peor de toda la noche llego medio minuto después. Su humillación total

\- ¿Catherine? – dijo Danny sorprendido desde el umbral de la puerta trasera de la casa – ¿Qué haces allí? – el muy… estaba con un short blanco que le llegaba hasta el muslo y una camiseta del mismo color que resaltaba su físico

\- ¡Tengo frio! ¡Me quiero ir a mi casa! – lloriqueo la mujer

\- ¡Catherine! – dijo la voz Steve igualmente sorprendido

\- ¿Por qué él se ve bien y yo no? – siguió lloriqueando

\- Ven – dijo Danny – Steve ayúdala a entrar

\- ¡Pero tengo frio! – protesto el castaño – ¡no me quiero mojar!

\- ¡Steve! – regaño Danny

\- ¿Y tú eras mi príncipe azul? – dijo Catherine decepcionada

\- ¡Animal, muévete! – dijo Danny

\- Está bien, está bien – dijo Steve yendo a ayudarla – Dios, quiero mi cama – llevo a la mujer a la sala – ya esta

\- Voy por café – dijo Danny –, ve a cambiarte

\- No Danny – dijo la chica – no te preocupes, yo me voy

\- Si sales ahora tendrás un accidente – dijo Danny – ayer lave un buzo. Te puede servir. Voy por él y una camisa – y se fue

\- Es un buen hombre – dijo Catherine

\- ¡Pero es mío! – dijo Steve

Por lo visto no había vuelta de hoja. Había perdido a Steve frente a un gran hombre.


	44. No te detengas

Su cinturón fue removido y su pantalón abierto. Unas manos expertas liberaron su miembro de entre su ropa intima.

Un jadeo escapo de su boca cuando su miembro fue asaltado por unos labios hambrientos que lo exprimieron llevándolo al éxtasis total, al grado de no poder contenerse y explotar abundantemente con un soló nombre como gritó de victoria.

\- ¡Dios! – dijo mientras la persona se desplomaba en su pecho

Los besos subieron nuevamente por su vientre hasta llegar a su pecho y seguir hasta sus labios. Unos brazos rodearon su cuello e profundizar el beso. Sintió como algo se posesionaba sobre él y atrapaba su miembro dentro suyo. Luego empezaba a moverse llevándolo a lugares que no sabia que existían

\- ¡Danno! – grito

La persona se tenso y se levanto de encima suyo

\- No por favor – suplico – no te alejes

La persona se levanto y Steve aprovecho para liberarse y quitarse la venda de los ojos mientras le agarro la mano

\- Espera – suplico Steve

\- ¿Cómo te liberaste? – pregunto Danny

\- En la Marina me enseñaron – dijo Steve sonriendo

\- Yo te lo pued… – un beso capturo sus labios

\- Todo esta bien hermoso – dijo Steve

\- Steve... – susurro Danny nervioso

\- ¿terminamos lo que empezamos? – susurro Steve mordiéndole el lóbulo de la oreja

\- Si – susurro Danny

\- Genial – dijo Steve – porque llevo años esperando por esto – y asalto nuevamente la boca del detective

\- Espera – dijo Danny separándose – ¿Cómo supiste que era yo?

\- Danno – dijo Steve – te reconocería donde sea y como fuera ¡yo te amo!

Danny se mordió el labio y se sonrojo, pero segundo después se lanzo a sus brazos dispuesto a ser completamente feliz de por vida


	45. Conspiración

Conspiración

Era una mañana de sábado. Danny terminaba de poner la mesa cuando Grace y Steve llegaban de su carrera matutina

\- Buenos días mis atletas – dijo Danny sonriendo

\- Voy a ducharme– dijo Steve mientras Grace mientras se paraba junto a su padre

\- ¿Te cuento un secreto Danno? – dijo Grace bajando la voz

\- Dime monito – dijo Danny intrigado

\- Yo viviré aquí para siempre – dijo la niña sonriendo – porque cuando sea grande me casare con el tío Steve

\- ¿Qué? – dijo Danny un pequeño grito mientras se le caía el jamón sobre la mesa

\- Danno ¿Qué te pasa? – Dijo Grace sorprendida – Ese era el desayuno

\- Explícate – exigió Danny

\- Es que el tío Steve es tan guapo – dijo la niña con un suspiro – fuerte, valiente, no le teme a nada, ¿has visto sus músculos cuando se quita la camisa? y su casa es muy bonita

\- Necesito agua – dijo Danny

\- Podría nadar en la playa cuando yo quisiera – dijo Grace

\- Ya no quiero agua – dijo Danny dejando el vaso a un lado – Monito, es mala idea que te cases con el tío Steve. Es un anciano

\- Tiene tu edad Danno – dijo la niña

\- Le gusta hacer explotar todo y conducir los autos ajenos, es muy mandón – replico Danny

\- Solo necesita que lo abracen y le digan que lo aman – replico Grace – como haces tú conmigo

\- ¡Monito – dijo Danny – no puedes estar enamorada de él!

\- ¿De quien estas enamorada princesa? – dijo Steve entrando en la cocina

\- De n… – decía Danny

\- ¡De ti! – dijo Grace emocionada – cuando sea grande nos casaremos y viviremos aquí – dijo Grace corriendo a abrazarlo

\- ¿enserio? – dijo Steve sonriendo y levantándola – por mi encantado – la bajo – ahora ve a bañarte

\- No deberías ilusionarla – dijo Danny molesto

\- Solo esta jugando – dijo Steve

\- ¿Qué tal si no? – dijo Danny –

\- A esa edad las niñas suelen enamorarse de sus padres – dijo Steve

\- En ese caso se enamoraría de mi, no de ti – protesto Danny – Steve ¿ves lo grave de la situación? – dijo nervioso – mi hija de once años estas enamorada de un hombre que puede ser su abuelo

\- ¡Hey! – dijo Steve – tal vez su padre, pero su abuelo… – Danny lo miro de mala manera – mira entiendo tu preocupación pero ¿ya hablaste con ella?

\- Tío ¿podemos jugar en la playa – dijo Grace entrando y sentándose a su lado

\- Por supuesto – dijo Steve – esa playa es toda tuya

\- Mi mamá me compro un bikini muy… - contaba Grace

\- Ve a cambiarte Grace – dijo Danny en un tono totalmente neutro cosa rara en él – vamos a salir

\- ¿vamos a salir? – pregunto Steve

\- Grace y yo – dijo Danny –, ya sabes, momento de padre e hija

\- ¿Podemos ir los tres? – dijo Grace

\- No monito – dijo Danny – tú tío tiene cosas que hacer también

\- Pero… – replico ella

\- Obedece – ordeno Danny y Grace va a bañarse

\- ¿Qué pasa Danno? – pregunto Steve intrigado

\- Nada – dijo el detective – solamente que mi hija preadolescente, casi casi una bebe sueña con… quien sabe que cosa con… mi mejor amigo. Un completo anciano

\- Te recuerdo que tenemos la misma edad – le dijo Steve bebiendo jugo mientras Danny lo miraba molestó – a ver ¿de donde sacas esa teoría?

\- Encontré fotos tuyas entre sus cosas – dijo Danny – y ahora esto…

\- La conozco desde los nueve años – dijo Steve – un poco mas y le cambio los pañales.

\- Te agradecería que no hablaras de la ropa interior de mi hija – reprocho Danny – gracias

\- ¿Enserio? – pregunto Steve – ¿estas celoso de tu hija?

\- Claro que no – dijo Danny – soy mil veces mas apuesto que tú

\- Entonces estas celoso por mi – dijo Steve

\- ¡Qué tontería! – dijo Danny nervioso

\- Danny – dijo Steve acercándose sonriendo – ¿te gusto?

\- Claro qu… – dijo Danny

\- Porque tú a mi me gustas mucho – dijo Steve

\- ¿Qué? – dijo Danny sorprendido

\- Danny – susurro es Steve le acomoda el pelo – ¿me darías una oportunidad para hacerte feliz?

\- ¿Y Grace? – dijo Danny

\- Yo me encargo – dijo el Marine sonriendo

\- Steve – susurro Danny – yo…

\- ¿No te gusta la idea de volver a tener una familia? – dijo Steve rozando sus labios con los suyo. Tú… – le besa suavemente los labios – yo… – profundiza mas el beso – y monito

\- Por favor, no menciones a mi hija mientras me besas. Gracias – suplica Danny mientras profundiza el beso

Desde la puerta Grace sonreía feliz. Definitivamente darle celo a su padre había sido una gran idea para que se animase a ser feliz.

El beso termino y Danny escondió su rostro en el pecho dé Steve preocupado pensando en como le daría la noticia a su hija.

Steve levanto la mirada y sonrió al ver a Grace. Quien diría que esa pequeña fuera tan hábil para elaborar planes. Y es que aunque él no creyó que resultara el darme celos a Danny, pero Grace tenia toda la razón, y su detective terco solo necesitaba una empujón


	46. No te detengas II

Danny se durmió agotado entre los brazos de Steve. Secuestrar y "ultrajar" a un Marine había sido agotador

Cuando Steve sintió la respiración acompasada de su ¿pareja? No puedo evitar sonreír al pensar como llegaron hasta allí

FLASHBACK

No entendía el por qué, Danny no le había contestado sus llamadas. Esta bien, era cierto qué lo había estado molestando varios días para que le dijera con quien estaba saliendo, pero no era motivo para ignóralo de la manera que estaba haciendo. Iría al departamento del rubio y no lo soltaría hasta que le explicase un par de cosa

Estaba por entrar a su auto cuando alguien desde atrás le tapo la nariz y la boca con un pañuelo al mismo tiempo. Intento ver por el vidrió de la ventanilla del auto a su agresor pero fue inútil, no consiguió nada. Le hizo una llave a su agresor pero aun así no logro reducirlo antes que sus ojos se cerraran

Sin embargo el somnífero que habían usado en él no era el suficiente como para dormirlo completamente por lo que vislumbraba la silueta de alguien vestido de negro, aunque no era capaz de distinguir quien era. Tal vez Wo Fat, pero parecía muy alto para ser él. tal vez otro delincuente a quien Cinco Cero le había echado el guante antes…

Era imprescindible que se concentrara para averiguarlo cuanto antes. De ello dependía su vida y tal vez un posible ataque a su Ohana e incluso a la isla

Sin embargo lo que sucedió a continuación lo dejo completamente paralizado

\- ¿Todo en orden? – dijo una voz masculina

\- Si oficial – dijo la voz de ¿Danny? – soy el detective Danny Williams de Cinco Cero

\- ¿Ese es el comandante McGarrett? – dijo el oficial completamente sorprendido cuando Steve se zafo y intento alejarse con la mirada perdida aun

\- Fue un día pesado – dijo Danny – le suplicaría no mencionarlo por favor

\- No se preocupe detective – dijo el oficial sonriendo – Permiso – y se fue

¿Danny? ¿Danny lo había secuestrado? ¿Por qué?

El detective lo metió en el auto que fue donde perdió el conocimiento. Despertó atado a una cama y por un momento se angustio, fue cuando noto que estaba siendo desvestido lentamente mientras lo besaban a conciencia. Se concentro un momento y reconoció la colonia de Danny. Entonces fue cuando este se alejo y escucho que salían de la habitación

Con un movimiento rápido se libero de las ataduras y se quito lar venda de sus ojos. Miro hacia todos lados y se percató que estaban en su casa. De todos los lugares a los que Danny lo pudo llevar eligió… ¿su casa?

Su hobbitt si que era raŕo

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

Danny se movió en sueño y Steve solo le beso el pelo mientras sonreía. Definitivamente había sido una idea genial remplazar el somnífero por una solución de agua y azúcar cuando Danny le había hecho esa preguntas raras, y luego fingir todo el resto. Ahora solo quedaba esperar que llegase el nuevo día y aclarar sentimientos. Pero lo que si era definitivo es que nunca dejaría ir a su hermoso detective gruñón


	47. Papá

\- Al fin se durmieron – dijo Danny saliendo de la habitación que había sido destinada para Charlie

\- Debes estar molido – dijo Steve con voz nerviosa

\- Son un autentico terremoto – susurro Danny a medida que Steve se acercaba – Disculpa si te damos tantas molestias – susurro Danny

\- Los niños y tú nunca me darán molestias – susurro Steve antes de atrapar sus labios mientras rodeaba su cintura – son Ohana… mi Ohana – y vuelve a capturar sus labios mientras lo levanta de las caderas – lentamente van a la habitación. Steve le quitaba la polera, cuando escucharon una vocecita al otro lado de la puerta

\- ¿Danno…? ¿Danno? – dijo Charlie golpeando suavemente la puerta en el momento que Steve había metido la mano en el pantalón del rubio – tío Steve ¿mi papá está contigo?

\- Lo siento – dijo Danny separándose deprisa y colocándose su vieja camiseta – perdón – susurro

\- No te preocupes – dijo Steve girándose visiblemente dolorido – ve a verlo – y Danny abrió la puerta

\- Quiero leche calientita – dijo Charlie frotándose un ojito por el sueño

\- Leche ¿eh? – dijo Danny mirando de reojo hacia atrás – vamos a ver que encontramos

Cuando regreso cuarenta minutos después encontró a un Steve completamente dormido, respiro hondo y se acostó a su lado. Steve se movió a su lado

\- ¿Se durmió? – pregunto Steve – girándose

\- Si – atrapando sus labios con los suyos

\- Te amo – dijo acariciándole el muslo

\- ¿Ah… si? – susurro Danny mordiéndole el lóbulo de la oreja

\- Eres… – dijo Steve pero nuevamente una vocecita los interrumpió

\- Papi… me duele mi pancita – dijo Charlie con voz llorosa

\- Yo… – dijo Danny nervioso

\- Ve – dijo Steve besándole la frente – yo te espero

\- Perdón – susurra Danny levantándose y yendo a atender al pequeño

Media hora después y encontró a Steve saliendo del baño.

\- No se que decir – susurro apenado – prometo

\- Mejor no prometas nada – dijo Steve abrazándolo y volvamos a lo nuestro – susurró besándolo

\- Me gusta tu idea – dijo Danny correspondiendo el beso

\- Tío Steve – dijo Charlie golpeando la puerta – tengo miedo. Me soñé feo

\- Lo arregl…. – dijo Danny

\- No – interrumpió Steve – ya basta de esto. Lo hare yo

\- Steve – dijo Danny nervioso – es solo un… – pero Steve arabio la puerta

\- ¿Así que un monstruo? – dijo Steve y Charlie asiente – ¿Por qué no te creo? – y el niño encoge los hombros. Steve se asoma al pasillo y mira hacia ambos lados – ¡ahí vine! – grito Steve – ¡Corre Charlie, corre! Protege a Danno – y el niño corrió a subirse en la cama y abrazarse a su padre, mientras su tío "batallaba con los monstruos", minutos después Steve entro "exhausto" y se acostó junto a Danny y Charlie – ¡ya esta! Me costo pero creo que lo elimine

\- Gracias tío – dijo Charlie

\- Pero yo sugiero que por esta noche, este valiente grumete – dijo Steve abrazando al niño – duerma con nosotros. Necesito que alguien te cuide si otro monstruo viene

\- ¿Puedo papi? – dijo Charlie – ¿Puedo?

\- Ya mañana revisaremos la casa para comprobar que no hay mas monstruos – dijo Steve

\- Esta bien – dijo Danny – puedes dormir con nosotros

\- Gracias papi – dijo Charlie abrazándose a él mientras Steve sonreía

\- Eres un gran papá – susurro Danny de manera disimulada mientras sonreía

Steve sonrió cuando Charlie se abrazo él para dormir. Mientras un golpe suave se escuchó en la puerta

\- Danno… – dijo Grace asomándose

\- ¿Pesadilla? – dijo Danny sonriendo – ven aquí monito. Hoy dormiremos todos juntos

La chica corrió a acomodarse entre su padre y su hermano. Ambos adultos les besaron la frente a cada uno y disimuladamente Steve le susurro un te amo a su rubio amor.

Tal vez no pudieron disfrutar de su intimidad esa noche pero habrían otras oportunidades. Tenían toda la vida para ello. Ahora disfrutarían de ser padres


	48. ¿Super Marino?

\- Tranquilo Danno – repetía Steve mientras entraba con él cargado a la sala de urgencia – respira conmigo ¡un medico por favor! ¡necesito un medico ahora!

\- Steve… – llamo suavemente – cielo…

\- No te preocupes por nada, Danno – dijo Steve – yo estoy a cargo de todo

\- Eso precisamente es lo que me preocupa – dijo Danny entre diente

\- ¿Qué pasa? – grito Steve cuando Danny hizo un gesto de dolor – ¿Dónde esta el medico?

\- Una camilla – grito un medico acercándose deprisa – preparen la sala de parto. ¿cada cuanto son las contracciones?

\- Cada tres minutos – dijo Steve agarrándole la mano a Danny que se la apretó lastimándolo pero Steve no se quejo

\- ¡TE… O…DIO... S…TEVE! – grito Danny con una nueva contracción – ¡TE… MA…TARÉ!

\- Comandante – dijo la enfermera – ¿entrara a la sala?

\- Si – dijo Steve sin titubear – debo estar allí para recibir a mi pequeña

\- Muy bien comandante, venga conmigo – dijo la enfermera

\- Pero… – dijo Steve – no me quiero separar de él

\- No… tienes que… ¡hacerlo! – dijo Danny

\- Tranquiló amor – dijo Steve – no pasaras por esto tú solo. Ya lo hablamos

\- Serán solo unos minutos – prometió la enfermera llevándose a Steve mientras otra se hacia cargo de Danny

En menos de cinco minutos ambos estuvieron listos y en la sala de parto. Danny en la camilla y Steve armado con la cámara de su celular

\- Muy bien señores – dijo el ginecólogo – cuando venga la venga la siguiente contracción puja Danny

\- Me duele – grito este

\- Tú puedes – dijo el doctor – puja

\- Yo estoy aquí Danno – dijo Steve mientras grababa con su celular

\- ¡Cállate idiota! – grito Danny mientras pujaba

\- Una vez mas – dijo el doctor

\- ¿qué es eso? – dijo Steve sorprendido

\- Su cabeza – dijo el doctor

\- Claro su ca…. – dijo Steve y a continuación se escucho un golpe seco

\- ¿Qué paso? – pregunto el doctor

\- El comandante se desmayo, doctor – dijo la enfermera sorprendida

\- ¿Qué cosa? – grito Danny y miro hacia un lado para ver a su pareja desmayada a un lado suyo – ¡maldito animal! ¡Despierta! ¡Steve!

\- Puje señor – dijo el medico

\- Deme su mano – dijo Danny

\- No comprendo – dijo la enfermera sorprendida

\- ¡Deme la mano de mi esposo ahora! – grito Danny y la enfermara corrió a jalar la mano de Steve para que Danny lograse enlazarla con la suya – ¡ahh! – grito Danny y un crujido de huesos repercutió en todo el lugar, seguido de un llanto de un bebé recién nacido

Steve despertó horas mas tarde con un intenso dolor en la mano que tenia vendada. Miro a su alrededor y lo primero que escuchó fue risas amortiguadas

\- Es hermosa – dijo Kono

\- ¡Danno! – dijo Steve levantándose de prisa pero cayendo al suelo provocando el llanto de la pequeña

\- Ya monito – dijo Danny – solo es el idiota de tu padre despertando de su sueño de bella durmiente

\- ¿Grace? – dijo Steve acercándose

\- No – dijo Danny –, un rinoceronte

\- ¿Cómo estas? ¿te duele algo? – dijo Steve

\- Estamos bien – dijo Danny – ¿Cómo sigue tu mano?

\- Nada del otro mundo – dijo Steve sonriendo mirando embobado a su hija – he tenido peores lesiones

\- ¡Es increíble neandertal – dijo Danny – ni siquiera el día que nace tu hija puedes salir ileso! ¿Cómo pudiste…? – pero unos labios sobre lo suyos lo silenciaron

\- Te amo – susurro Steve por lo que Danny solo sonrió

***Años Después***

Ethan lanza un pequeño grito de alegría sentado en las piernas de Danny que estaba en su cama.

\- ¿enserio te desmayaste el día que nací? – dijo Grace indignada

\- ¡Es que eres tan fea que lo asustaste! – grito Charlie

\- ¡cállate enano! – dijo Grace

\- ¿A quien le dijiste enano? – grito Charlie – repíteme eso, soy un alfa

\- ¡Yo también soy alfa! – dijo Grace – ¡y mayor que tú!

\- Pero yo me parezco a Danno – grito Charlie

\- Y yo a papá – dijo Grace

\- Basta – dijo Steve – los tres son una mescla perfecta de Danno y mía – dijo abrazándolos

\- Ahora a la cocina a preparar la cena – dijo Danny –, Grace lleva a tu hermano – le entrego a Ethan y los tres se fueron

\- Te amo – dijo Steve abrazándolo por la cintura

\- Y yo a ti mi valiente Marine – dijo Danny besándolo

\- No te burles – dijo Steve

Pero Danny lo beso apasionadamente


	49. Haole

No es triste danno

\- Tú eres mi Haole favorito - dijo steve - en toda la isla

\- Pero cuando Kamekona lo dice suena feo - protesta Danný


	50. ¿Super Marino? II

Steve y los niños preparaban la cena en medio de risas y bromas de los niños. Ethan estaba en su silla especial comiendo la papilla que Danny le daba

\- Papi – dijo Charlie – ¿y como fue el día que yo nací?

\- ¡El volcán Kilauea exploto y todos te echaron la culpa! – dijo Grace

\- ¡Papi! – protesto Charlie

\- Basta – dijo Steve cortando el pan – no peleen

\- ¿quieren escuchar esa historia? – dijo Danny sonriendo

\- ¡SI! – Gritaron los niños

\- Muy bien – dijo el rubio – ese día efectivamente había una alerta naranja en la isla

\- Viste – dijo Grace sonriendo – fue tu culpa

\- ¿Van a pelear o a escuchar? – dijo Danny

***FLASBACK ***

Ese día Danny había despertado algo dolorido pero no había querido alarmar a Steve, y es que estando en su octavo mes de embarazo era algo normal. El conducto por donde saldría el bebé debía abrirse y era bastante incomodó. Aunque no recordaba que hubiese sido así cuando Grace nació

\- El gobernador me pidió que vaya a la central por cualquier contingencia – dijo Steve entrando al Camaro con Grace – pero no quiero dejarlos solo

\- Papi, tengo miedo – dijo la niña – la maestra dijo que al volcán le dolía su pancita y por eso estaba de mal humor

\- Tranquila monito – dijo Danny abrazando a Grace

\- Vamos a la central – dijo Steve – estaremos juntos y puedes ser nuestro apoyo

Al llegar al cuartel, Grace se puso a dibujar en una mesa de la oficina de Steve, mientras los adultos apoyan técnicamente a la policía y bomberos con la evacuación de la zona

\- Por favor Steve, quédate – suplicaba Danny

\- Danny tengo que… - decía Steve cuando Danny se doblo de dolor – ¡Danno! – dijo Steve abrazándolo para sostenerlo

\- Mi papi se hizo pipi – dijo Grace

\- ¿Qué? – dijo Steve sorprendido – ¡Rompiste fuente! debo llevart….

\- No puedo… – grito Danny – va nacer

\- ¿desde que horas tienes contracciones? – pregunto Steve sorprendido

\- Cre…í – grito Danny – que…

\- Debemos ir al hospital ahora – dijo Steve

\- ¡ESTA NACIENDO! – grito Danny – ¡ASI QUE ESTE ES EL HOSPITAL Y TÚ EL DOCTOR!

\- No pue… – dijo Steve, pero la voz de Grace lo interrumpió

\- ¿Mi papi esta bien? – pregunto Grace temerosa justo antes de que Danny vuelva a gritar

\- Si cielo – dijo Steve – quiero que vayas a mi la oficina de papi y prendas la televisión en Disney Channel y le des volumen al máximo

\- ¿Al máximo? – dijo la pequeña sorprendida – ¿enserio puedo?

\- Corre, corre – dijo Steve y la niña obedeció

\- ¡Steve! – grito Danny

\- Tranquilo cielo – dijo Steve quitándose la polera y colocándosela como almohada – estarás bien – y empezó a quitarle el pantalón y la ropa intima - ambos estarán bien

***FIN DEL FLASBACK ***

\- ¿Tú ayudaste en mi parto? – dijo Charlie sorprendido

\- Eso explica el porqué de la erupción – dijo Grace con sarcasmo

\- ¡Cállate! – exigió Charlie – ¿por favor dime que no te desmayaste? – suplico el niño y Danny sonrió mirando a Steve que se puso completamente rojo – ¿papá?

*** FLASBACK ***

Steve estaba completamente nervioso quitándole la ropa a Danny que intentaba controlar los espasmos de su cuerpo debido a las contracciones

\- Por Dios – dijo Kono entrando con Chin – estamos en alerta roja. No es hora que hagan otro bebé y menos aquí

\- ¡Va a nacer! – grito Danny

\- ¿Qué cosa? – dijeron ambos primos corriendo a ayudar

\- Ya no da para llevarlo a un hospital – dijo Kono – nosotros ayudaremos.

\- ¿Y Grace? – dijo Chin quitándose la polera

\- En la oficina de Danny viendo Hannah Montana – dijo Steve antes de desmayarse

\- Por favor dime que no se desmayo – suplico Danny

\- ¿Te paso su mano? – dijo Chin mientras Kono lo ayudaba a colocarse en la posición correcta

\- ¡Por favor! – dijo Danny y Chin puso la mano de Steve a su alcance

\- Puja Danny – dijo Kono – puja

Después de un par de pujidos, crujidos de los huesos de la mano de Steve y gritos que desgarraron la garganta de Danny, el llanto de un bebé inundo el lugar mientras Danny respiraba agitadamente y sus lagrimas corrían por sus mejillas hasta llegar a morir en su deslumbrante sonrisa.

Kono limpio al bebé y lo arropo con la camisa que Steve guardaba en su oficina, mientras Chin iba a la casa de los McGarrett por ropa para Danny como para el bebé

\- ¡Danno! ¡El bebé! – grito Steve volviendo en si y mirando hacia todos lados

\- ¡Cállate! – siseo Danny ya cambiado y con Charlie entre sus brazo y Grace a su lado

\- Perdón – suplico el seal

\- La ambulancia esta en camino – dijo Kono

\- ¿Ambulancia? – dijo Steve confundido mirando a Danny, a sus hijos y por ultimo a su mano

\- Danny y Charlie están bien, pero serán trasladados al hospital para asegurarnos que no hayan problemas – dijo Kono

\- Y tú necesitas que te curen la mano – dijo Chin sonriendo, fue cuando Steve tomo conciencia de que tenia quebrado algunos huesos de su mano

\- No te atrevas a quejarte después de desmayarte cuando tenias que ayudarle a tu hijo a nacer – exigió Danny

\- ¿Están bien? – pregunto Steve tímidamente

\- Ven aquí – dijo Danny suavizando su voz – tú hijo quiere conocerte – Steve se acerco y se sentó a su lado – mira cielo, es el troglodita de papá. Dile que no importa que no haya sido hoy exactamente el superseal de siempre, igual lo amamos

***FIN DEL FLASBACK ***

\- ¡Te desmayaste en vez de ayudarle a papi! – grito Charlie molesto

\- Pero fue cuando ya estaban seguros – se defendió Steve

\- ¿Ahora quien asusto a papá con su cara fea? – dijo Grace con burla

\- No peleen – dijo Danny

\- Mejor pongan la mesa – dijo Steve

\- Papi dice que eres un súper seal ¿Por qué te desmayaste? – dijo Charlie – si yo soy guapo como Danno

\- Danno es guapo – dijo Grace con una carcajada – tú asustaste a papá

\- Obedezcan a papi – dijo Steve – y llévense a Ethan con ustedes – y los niños se fueron

\- ¿Te dije hoy que te amo? – dijo Steve abrazando a su esposo por la cintura

\- Creo que no – dijo Danny sonriendo

\- Te amo gruñón – dijo Steve antes de besarlo

Desde la puerta los niños sonreían espiándolos


	51. ¿Súper Marino? III

¿SUPER SEAL? III

Después de la cena llevaron a los niños a la cama

\- Hora de dormir – dijo Danny

\- ¡Una historia mas! – dijeron los niños a coro – ¡por favor, papi! ¡Una mas!

\- Niños, ya es tarde – dijo Steve

\- Por favor – suplico Grace – cuéntanos la historia de Ethan

\- Si – dijo Charlie

\- Muy bien. La historia de Ethan – dijo Danny sonriendo – pero luego a dormir

FLASHBACK

Era un día soleado cuando Danny llego al hospital acompañado de Steve. Ese día era el elegido para internarse, ya que se sometería a una cesárea para el nacimiento del menor de los McGarrett

\- Steve – dijo Danny – estaremos bien.

\- Mi deber es cuidarte siempre – dijo y le beso la mano

\- Ay – dijo Danny agarrándose el vientre

\- ¿Estas bien? – dijo Steve

\- Yo… – dijo Danny – me duele.

\- Tranquilo – dijo Maia luego de examinarlo – Entraste en labor de parto

\- Pero se suponía que la finalidad de la cesaría programada era evitarle los dolores – dijo Steve sorprendido agarrándole la mano a Danny

\- ¿Por qué se adelantó? – dijo Danny nervioso – ¿hay algo malo con mi bebé? dime lo que sea

\- Tu bebe se adelanto – dijo Maia sonriendo – porque ya quiere conocer la linda Ohana que tiene. No te preocupes

\- Pero… – dijo Steve

\- Chicos – dijo Maia – solo fue coincidencia. Tranquilos. Ahora debes decirme ¿Te mantienes con la idea de la cesárea? – pregunto Maia y Danny miro a Steve quien le apretó ligeramente la mano

\- No – dijo el rubio –. Que sea parto natural

\- Danno… - dijo Steve

\- Estaré bien, cielo – dijo sonriendo

\- Puedes tener complicaciones después de lo del sarín – dijo Steve

\- Danny, en tu caso – dijo Maia –, lo mas recomendable es la cesárea

\- Pero no podre escuchar su primer llanto – dijo Danny – eso es algo que solidifica el vinculo del omega con su cachorro

\- El vinculo se solidifica cuando el bebé es colocado sobre el pecho del omega tras que nace – dijo Maia – y yo lo hare. El vinculo estará intacto

\- Danno, ya lo habíamos hablado – dijo Steve tomándole la mano y besándola – será menos doloroso para ambos

\- Está bien – dijo Danny – que sea por cesárea. Pero júrame que lo pondrás sobre mi pechó

\- Lo juro – dijo la doctora sonriendo

\- Yo estaré contigo – le susurro Steve besándole los labios

\- Steve, estaré dormido – dijo Danny –. No te preocupes quédate afuera

\- Hey – dijo Steve suavemente – yo lo puse ahí – susurro acariciándole el vientre – yo estaré ahí cuando salga. De tu mano

\- Te amo – dijo Danny emocionado antes que Steve lo besara suavemente

Las enfermeras prepararon a Danny y le colocaron la anestesia. Lo ultimo que Danny vio antes de ceder ante el sueño fueron los ojos verdes de total devoción que Steve le daba

Steve prendió su cámara, la coloco en un lugar estratégico, tomo la mano de Danny y la operación inicio. No fue complicada por lo que Díez minutos después un llanto inundo el lugar. Maia limpio al bebé y se lo entrego a Steve, que le dio un beso en la frente y lo coloco boca abajo sobre el pecho de Danny

\- ¿Estará bien? – dijo Steve nervioso

\- Ambos estarán bien – dijo Maia mientras Steve se mareaba

\- ¡Steve! – dijo Maia

\- no me siento bien – dijo este mientras un enfermero lo sujetaba

\- Te dije que no era buena idea que entraras – dijo Maia

\- ¿Por qué…? – dijo Steve antes de perder el sentido

Steve McGarrett despertó lentamente mientras escuchaba a lo lejos a Danny tararear una canción de cuna

\- Ya vi el video – dijo Danny sin mirarlo –, al menos esperaste a no tenerlo en brazos

\- Yo… – dijo Steve avergonzado

\- Te amo mi superseal – dijo Danny sonriendo – Maia me explico porque te desmayas siempre

\- No se que me pasó – dijo Steve

\- Yo si y por eso te amo mas que nunca – susurro Danny dándole un beso en los labios

\- ¿De que hablas? – pregunto Steve sorprendido

\- Luego – dijo Danny estirando su mano hacia él –, ahora ven aquí. A partir de hoy te amare mas que nunca

FLASHBACK

Los niños miraron a Steve que terminaba de poner la mesa

\- Yo creí que eras valiente papá – dijo Charlie y Steve lo miro sorprendido

\- ¡Charlie! – dijo Danny sorprendido

\- Quería ser como tú – dijo Grace con voz cansina –. Un alfa valiente que no le teme a nada

\- ¡Tu padre es un hombre valiente! – dijo Danny

\- Un alfa no se desmaya por nada – dijo Charlie – y él lo hizo tres veces

\- ¿Y dice que nos ama? – ambos niños se fueron

\- Niños… – Danny iba seguirlos

\- Déjalos – dijo Steve deteniéndolo – no importa

\- Claro que importa – dijo Danny – ellos no saben

\- Exacto – dijo Steve – son niños, no saben. ¿Tú si me perdonas?

\- Steve – tomo su rostro entre sus manos – no pidas perdón por eso. Tres veces fuiste contra tu propia naturaleza solo por amor a tu familia, aun sabiendo lo que ello implica – sonrió – no me imagino mayor prueba de amor que esa. Llegado el momento lo entenderán

Una semana después Grace y Charlie cuchicheaban entre ellos durante el almuerzo del sábado, mientras Steve y Danny se miraban de manera preocupada. Era claro que algo realmente les preocupaba a los niños

\- Niños – dijo Danny dándole de comer a Ethan – ¿pasa algo?

\- Dile tú – susurro Charlie –, yo tengo miedo

\- ¿Y si se molesta mas? -susurro Grace

\- Niños – dijo Danny acomodando la ropa de Ethan y sentándolo en sus piernas – saben que pueden contarnos lo que sea ¿cierto? Papá y yo siempre los vamos a ayudar

\- ¿Qué paso? – dijo Steve abrazando a Charlie

\- Es que… – dijo el pequeño bajando el rostro

\- Está semana nos dieron clases especiales a los Alfa… – dijo Grace mirando a Steve – sobre sexualidad

\- Lo se – dijo este con cautela – fui una de las dos personas que firmo sus autorizaciones ¿lo recuerdan?

\- ¿Hay algo malo con las calases? – dijo Danny

\- La profesora nos hablo sobre los efectos sobre los alfas a la hora que los omegas den a luz – dijo Charlie – y como no es recomendable que los alfas estén presente porque pueden perder el control y atacar a los médicos creyendo que son una amenaza – Steve y Danny se miraron

\- La profesora dijo que se requeriría un gran autocontrol por parte del alfa para poder estar en la sala – dijo Grace – y no cualquiera lo logra. Se requieren muchos años para eso

\- Es cierto – dijo Danny – debe ser capaz de soportar el dolor de su omega sin lastimar a su cachorro. Es un entrenamiento militar. Los alfas médicos, policías, soldados y… marines lo reciben

\- Eso dijo la maestra – susurro Charlie – y que si no estaba preparado podría enloquecer

\- Y ya que papá sabe... – dijo Grace tímidamente – queríamos que nos enseñe

\- Yo le dije a la maestra que mi papá estuvo con papi en la sala las tres veces – dijo Charlie – y ella dijo que eso muy valiente de parte de mi papá y si se desmayo fue porque sabia que papi estaba seguro y no debía atacar a nadie

\- Dijo que fue un mecánico…. – dijo Grace

\- Mecanismo – corrió Danny

\- Si eso – dijo el niño – para no atacar a nadie ni ponerte en peligro a papi

\- Nosotros queremos aprender a ser como papá – dijo Grace – para poder ayudar a la gente

\- La verdad no sabemos que queremos ser – dijo Charlie – pero si queremos ser un alfa de verdad como mi papá

\- Ese entrenamiento es muy pesado – dijo Steve – y para que llegar a ese nivel se necesitan muchos años y larga practica

\- No importa – dijo Charlie

\- Enséñanos – suplico Grace

\- No puedo – dijo Steve

\- Si es por lo que dijimos… – susurro Charles

\- Niños, no les puedo enseñar – dijo Steve

\- ¿es por que estas molesto? – dijo Charles

\- Quizás cuando ya no estés… – dijo Grace

\- No estoy molesto con ustedes – dijo Steve – y si no puedo empezar a enseñarles autocontrol es porque ya llevo años enseñándoles

\- ¿De que hablas? – dijo Charlie sorprendido

\- Los ejercicios que su papá les hace hacer son los que les enseñan a los alfa en la policía, en el ejercito… y en la Marina

\- ¿seremos como tú? – dijo Charlie sorprendido

\- No se si como yo – dijo Steve sonriendo – pero la idea es que puedan estar frente a un omega en lo mas alto de su celo y este no les afecte. Y por el contrario, lo puedan ayudar si fuese el caso

\- ¡Súper! – dijeron los niños al mismo tiempo

\- ¡Seremos como papá! – dijo Charlie

\- Súper séales – dijeron los niños al mismo tiempo

\- Momento – dijo Danny –, no hace mucho me dijeron que no querían ser marinos

\- Eso era antes de saber lo valiente que es mi papá – dijo Grace

\- ¡Yo también soy valiente! – protesto Danny

\- Si papi – dijo Charlie – pero no es igual. Tú eres un omega

\- ¿Qué cosa? – grito Danny indignado

\- Amor – dijo Steve intentando suavizar las cosas – entiende. Esto es cosa de…

\- Okey ¿cosa de Alfas no? – dijo Danny sonriendo

\- ¿Por qué tu sonrisa me da miedo? – pregunto Steve

\- Pregúntale a tu conciencia – dijo Danny y sin mas se fue a su recamara

\- Creo que papi se enojo contigo – dijo Charlie

\- Y normalmente cuando eso pasa a ti es a quien le va mal – dijo Grace –. No dormirás en mi habitación

\- Ni en la mía – se apresuro Charlie a decir

\- Pff – dijo Steve – eso no será necesario

\- Su celo esta cerca – dijo Grace

\- ¡Rayos! – susurró Steve

Esa noche poco valió la cena que Steve preparó o la caja de chocolates que le llego a Danny. La puerta se cerro en las narices del marine y no le quedó mas remedio que acampar en la sala los siguientes tres días

Afortunadamente el celo de Danny llego para salvarlo de su destino. Aunque sabia que el castigo no había terminado aun. Pero no importaba el era un superseal y sobreviviría a los arranque de su hermoso y sexy omega


	52. Uh Uh Ah

Me la pidieron por Wassapp

El invierno se acercaba y Steventon estaba congelado en su caverna. Era un Neandertal moderno que no le importaba que otros neandertales lo señalaran por llevar alguna que otra noche a Catheron a su cueva. Aunque sabia que la neandertal soñaba que Steventon la arrastrara y no la dejara salir nunca mas, esa no eran las ideas del moreno.

Él amaba su libertad. Llegar cada noche y arrojarse en el montón de paja seca que había en el fondo de la cueva. taparse con el cuero del Diente de sable que había cazado hacia dos veranos, levantarse de madrugada y cazar en la playa cercana a su cueva. Correr detrás de algunos mamut, pelear con uno que otro Arctodus simus y tirarse en las rocas alejadas intentando no toparse con Catheron

Cierto día vio desde la playa como un rubio desconocido llegaba hasta la entrada de su cueva y humeaba. Esto molesto a Steventon que tomo un garrote mientras corría hacia la cueva. Levanto el garrote dispuesto a golpear al intruso, pero este giro sorpresivamente y lo golpeo con otro garrote

\- ¡uuu a uh uuauauá uhh! – gritaba el rubio golpeando el suelo

\- Uuuuuúuuu – decía Steventon mas molesto

\- Uaaaua – también gritaba el rubio

\- ¿Uuuu? – dijo Steventon

\- Uaaaua – repitió

\- Aúauaaa – dijo steventon bajando el garrote – ¿Uaauu? – y como el rubio negó, trajo una pierna de mamut y se la aventó al rubio – aaauu

\- Steventon – dijo el moreno señalándose – Steventon – repitió cuando el rubio no hablo

\- Dannytin – dijo el rubio señalándose

\- Dannotin – dijo Steventon

\- Dannytin – dijo el rubio molesto y golpeo su garrote contra el suelo. Steventon rio con ganas para luego abalanzarse sobre este y abrazándolo para arrastrarlo a lo mas profundo de la cueva

La llegada de la primera trajo con ella la rabia de Catheron al ver como steventon solo paseaba de la mano de Dannyton que a menudo lo golpeaba con un garrote por montar el mamut del rubio, aunque sus peleas siempre terminaban en besos apasionados


	53. Accidente

\- Danno perdoname

\- no - dijo el rubió - sabias que deseaba las donas y se las diste al perro

\- Fue un accídente - dijo steve - las tomo en un descuido

-entonces tambien por descuido -dijo Danny - dormiras en el sofa


	54. Al Natural

No podía creer que Danny se negó a quedarse con él esa noche sabatina solo para ir a esa estúpida reunión con quien sabe quien. ¿acaso había algo mejor que comer pizza viendo una película con él? Y decir estar con los niños no contaba porque eso lo hacían juntos

Lo siguió en su camioneta hasta el restaurante favorito del rubio. Sin que nadie lo notase entro al lugar y vio como este se acercaba a una mesa y abrazaba a un hombre que se puso de pie abriéndole los brazos.

Desde esa distancia vio como el hombre movía los labios diciendo

\- Te extrañaba

\- Y yo a ti – dijo el hombre mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla – pero ya estoy aquí y vine para consentirte

\- Me encanta escuchar eso – dijo Danny feliz mientras el hombre lo abrazaba por la cintura

\- ¡Quita tus manos en este momento o te parto la cara! – dijo Steve detrás de ellos

\- ¡Steve! – dijo el detective

\- ¿Quién te crees para tocar a mi chico? – exigió el seal furioso

\- ¿Tú chico? – dijo sorprendido el otro alfa

\- ¿Eres sordo o que? – dijo Steve tomando a Danny de la muñeca y arrastrándolo detrás suyo – ¡mi chico! Ya tenemos la venia de su familia

\- Steve… – dijo Danny nervioso

\- ¿A si? – dijo el hombre sonriendo – ¿conoces a su padre?

\- Me adora – dijo Steve presumiendo

\- Steve… – repitió Danny mas nervioso aun

\- ¿Te lo dijo personalmente? – pregunto el hombre

\- ¿Eres sordo o…? – dijo Steve

\- Basta – interrumpió Danny – ni una palabra mas

\- ¿Qué haces comiendo…? – siseo el marine

\- Dije que te calles – exigió el rubio – o… Y tú ¿Por qué lo provocas? Te he dicho perfectamente como es de posesivo

\- Solo quería comprobarlo personalmente – dijo el hombre encogiéndose de hombres

\- ¿Le hablas de mí a tu…? – dijo Steve

\- ¡Padre! – gritaron Danny y Eddie Williams al mismo tiempo

\- …pad… – repitió Steve sin pensar – ¿Padre? ¡Padre! ¿él… es… tu… padre?

\- Eddie Williams, mucho gusto – dijo el hombre ofreciéndole su mano –, creo que soy tu suegro

\- Te lo dije, papá – dijo Danny mirando a Steve –, es un completo animal, pero de a poco lo estoy domesticando

\- Siempre te gustaron los retos – dijo el alfa

\- ¿Es aquí donde debo ofenderme? – dijo Steve sarcásticamente mientras Eddie reía y Danny se pasaba la cara con exasperación


	55. Descarado

\- Te ves sexi con ese traje – dijo Danny algo sonrojado

\- Imagínate desnudo, en mi cama – dijo steve – y contigo… abajo – le susurro al oido


	56. Ĺa Guitarra

**_Fic preparado para el evento "101 amores de Verano" del grupo en facebook McDanno en español"_**

Danny buscaba un lugar solitario, con sombra y lejos de la maldita arena, pero claro, eso era la maldita isla de Hawaii. ¿Por qué se dejo convencer por el idiota de Matt para ir ese infierno de arena y piñas durante sus vacaciones? Va-ca-ci-o-nes Maldición, era verano. Él solo quería un par de hamburguesas y ver CSI Las Vegas en la comodidad de su cama, pero no. ¿Por qué la pizza, cielo santo, la pizza, comida sagrada en cualquier parte del mundo, tenía piña?

Camino en busca de un puesto de comida, sin piña, mientras Matt surfeaba, cuando paso frente a una tienda de instrumentos musicales y escuchó la melodía que salía. Era un muy buen blus. Se dejo guiar por la música y de pronto estaba frente a un moreno que tocaba la guitarra como si fuese lo más delicado del mundo. No puedo evitar que su mente lo llevase a preguntarse como seria estar entre esas manos recibiendo la total atención de esas fuertes y varoniles manos

Sus ojos se cerraron por lo que no supo quien fue que lo empujo, pero si supo sobre quien aterrizo.

\- Perdón – dijo Danny con la cara completamente roja – yo…

\- Hola – dijo sonriendo el moreno de la guitarra

\- Lo siento – dijo Danny nervioso poniéndose de pie – alguien me empujo…

\- Steve McGarrett – se presento el moreno – mucho gusto – Danny iba contestar cuando una mujer de cabello castaño llegó

\- Steve – dijo ella – vamos, ya es hora. Chin llamo

\- Ya voy Cat – dijo Steve – me tengo que ir. Espero verte de nuevo – dejo la guitarra en su sitio y salió

A Danny le fue imposible no suspirar. Solo a él le podía pasar eso, conocer al hombre de sus sueños y seguramente con su suerte solo fuese un turista de luna de miel. Lo mejor seria darse prisa y aprovechar el tiempo que le quedaba libre antes que el deber lo llamara

Su celular sonó y respiro hondo mirando la pantalla de su celular, era un e-mail

\- Hablando del deber – dijo Danny

El paso del tiempo se llevo a Matt de vuelta a casa y a él lo llevo primero a la policía de Hawaii. Un par de años después la vida lo pondría nuevamente frente a ese exasperante pero apuesto hombre, solo que ahora era su jefe en la unidad de elite del gobernador, y aunque no estaba casado, tenia una hermosa novia, que no lo merecía sea dicho de paso

En pocas semanas construyeron una amistad a prueba de todo, al grado de que Danny empezaba a comprender el concepto de Ohana del que sus compañeros tanto hablaban.

Un día escucho una discusión entre Steve y Catherine en la casa del comandante mientras estaba en la playa

\- Estoy harta de esta maldita guitarra - gritaba Catherine fuera de sí – como la tocas, la devoción que le guardas es como si fuese una mujer, pero obviamente esa no soy yo

\- ¿Te das cuenta de lo que dices? – decía Steve – es un objeto

\- Exacto – dijo ella – es un objeto. Así que elije ¡o ella o yo!

\- La guitarra no se va – dijo Steve con una voz que no dejaba lugar a replica

\- Elegiste – dijo Catherine

Danny estaba en la playa mirando la guitarra por la que tan seguido discutía la pareja. El rubio había dicho que era una guitarra muy parecida a la que Steve tocaba el día que se conocieron cuando se la regalo en su último cumpleaños.

Al detective le gustaba verlo arrancarle algunas notas al instrumento mientras revivía aquel pensamiento que había tenido hacia tantos años ¿Cómo seria estar entre esas manos recibiendo la total atención de esas fuertes y varoniles manos? Aunque entendía a la teniente, él también sentía celos de la manera en la que Steve acariciaba esa guitarra, pero él era más listo que la marine, Danny contrarrestaba sus celos imaginando que era él quien las disfrutaba, en vez de escuchar los suaves acordes hasta sus oídos llegaban los gemidos ahogados que Steve dejaba escapar mientras lo poseía

\- Danno – dijo Steve sentándose a su lado – ¿estas bien?

\- Si – dijo nervioso el detective – yo… se supone que soy yo quien debería preguntar

\- ¿te acuerdas el día que nos conocimos? – dijo Steve

\- Si, claro – contesto Danny algo sonrojado

\- Volví a la tienda al día siguiente pero ya la habían comprado – dijo Steve triste

\- La tienes entre tus manos – dijo Danny

\- ¿Qué? – replico Steve sorprendido

\- No se porque la compre – dijo Danny acariciando la guitarra – quizás porque estuvo entre tus manos y…

\- ¿Y…? – dijo Steve nervioso

\- Olvídalo – dijo Danny poniéndose de pie – no quise…

\- ¿Sabes por qué Catherine siente tanto celos de mi guitarra? – dijo dejándola a un lado poniéndose de pie y lo detiene – porque sabe que cada vez la tengo entre mis manos, es a ti a quien acaricio, es a ti a quien recorro milímetro a milímetro – le acaricia el rostro –. Sabe que es a ti quien deseo en mi cama y en mi vida

\- Steve… – susurro con los ojos cerrados

\- El verano te trajo hasta mi y no te dejare ir – susurro Steve antes de besarlo

\- Odio Hawaii – susurro Danny sin abrir los ojos

\- Tengo ideas… practicas… para hacerte cambiar de opinión – dijo Steve volviendo a besarlo


	57. Accidentado Sexi

Danny: ¡Te ves sexy con el brazo enyesado!

Steve: ¿Ahora entiendes por que me accidento tanto?


	58. Noticia

* _ **NOTICIA DE ULTIMA HORA***_

Reunion de ex Marines de la armada de los EEUU termina en masacre cuando el teniente comandante Steve McGarrett sorprendio a sus compañeros mirando de forma lujuriosa el trasero de su mejor amigo, el detective Danniel Williams

Segun testigos "las victimas jamas tuvieron oportunidad"

Los mantendremos informados


	59. ¿Williams o McGarrett?

Danny

¡Dios mío, esta noche me viola porque me viola, o me dejo de llamar Danny McGarrett, digo Williams


	60. ¡Detente Ahora!

¡DETENTE AHORA!

D: ¡basta animaĺ!

S: ¡no!

D: ¡ya haz corrido cinco horas consecutivas! ¡Detente!

S: ¡no!

D: ¡steve detente ahora!

S: ¡no lo hare!

D: ¡era una broma!

S: ¡dijistes que hasta Lou tenia mejor fisico que yo!


	61. Parnert

D: su compañero? Haber te dejo manejar mi auto. Mando en su casa. Mis hijos lo quieren mas que a su padrastro. Nos celamos. Si... creo que somos pareja


	62. Final perfecto

Es la razon por las que estamos aqui.

Y no se ustedes, pero no necesito ni que se den un beso, si es lo que le preocupa a Lenkov

Solo sentados en la playa de steve, dos cerveźas y uno dice:

-Te amo

\- yo tambien - ďice el otro - pero no como amigos o hermanos sino...

Se detiene al sentir una mano entrelazandose a la suya. Levanta la vísta ý se topa con ls sonrisa mas hermosa y enamorada del mundo. Que no es otŕa cosa que un reflejo de la suya propia.

Final de Hawaii 5.0


	63. Control

p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES-US" style="font-size: 10.0pt; line-height: 107%;"Hacia poco mas de nueve años que se conocían. Nueve años en los que prácticamente había obtenido oficialmente una cama con su nombre y apellido en el hospital de Honolulu, al cual visitaba mínimo dos veces al mes. Nueve años entrando a la casa de su jefe como si fuese suya. Nueve años en los que sus hijos habían aprendido que cuando por equis motivo el no podía estar a su lado, ahí estaría quien los ayudaría tanto como él mismo. Nueve años escuchando las mismas cantaletas. Nueve años en los que otro tenía el control absoluto su vida y su auto, y aunque él viviera quejándose de ello, le gustaba, y mucho./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES-US" style="font-size: 10.0pt; line-height: 107%;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES-US" style="font-size: 10.0pt; line-height: 107%;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES-US" style="font-size: 10.0pt; line-height: 107%;"Ese día en particular, el detective Danny Williams andaba de mas mal humor de costumbre, ya que él quería llevar a sus hijos a un partido de futbol americano, pero el ex marine había conseguido convencer a los chicos de ir a la playa y no había habido poder humano que los hiciera cambiar de opinión. "¡Maldito neandertal controlador! ¡Se le había adelantado y ya le había lavado el cerebro a sus hijos para ese fin de semana!/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES-US" style="font-size: 10.0pt; line-height: 107%;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES-US" style="font-size: 10.0pt; line-height: 107%;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES-US" style="font-size: 10.0pt; line-height: 107%;"Era viernes, y en unas horas recogería a sus niños de la escuela para pasar juntos el fin de semana. Bueno, en realidad solo Charlie era un niño, Grace ya era toda una adolescente con todo lo que ello implicaba. Sin embargo antes de llevar a los niños a casa, debía hacer las compras. Hasta allí todo hubiese sido perfecto ¿el problema? O mejor dicho el nombre del problema, Steve McGarrett./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES-US" style="font-size: 10.0pt; line-height: 107%;"El controlador número uno de la isla se había empeñado en acompañarlo, según él, para asegurarse personalmente que no le compre a los niños cosas dañinas. ¡Claro cómo no!/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES-US" style="font-size: 10.0pt; line-height: 107%;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES-US" style="font-size: 10.0pt; line-height: 107%;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES-US" style="font-size: 10.0pt; line-height: 107%;" /span/p  
p class="MsoListParagraphCxSpFirst" style="text-indent: -.25in; mso-list: l0 level1 lfo1;"!- [if !supportLists]-span lang="ES-US" style="font-size: 10.0pt; line-height: 107%; mso-ascii-font-family: Calibri; mso-fareast-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri;"span style="mso-list: Ignore;"-span style="font: 7.0pt 'Times New Roman';" /span/span/span!-[endif]-span lang="ES-US" style="font-size: 10.0pt; line-height: 107%;"Pero no entiendo – dijo Steve – ¿Qué tiene eso de malo? Los adolescentes son así. Yo mismo fui a incontables fiestas mientras estaba en la escuela/span/p  
p class="MsoListParagraphCxSpMiddle" style="text-indent: -.25in; mso-list: l0 level1 lfo1;"!- [if !supportLists]-span lang="ES-US" style="font-size: 10.0pt; line-height: 107%; mso-ascii-font-family: Calibri; mso-fareast-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri;"span style="mso-list: Ignore;"-span style="font: 7.0pt 'Times New Roman';" /span/span/span!-[endif]-span lang="ES-US" style="font-size: 10.0pt; line-height: 107%;"Si, y ya sabemos como terminaste – dijo Danny tocándose la sien mientras bajaban del Camaro/span/p  
p class="MsoListParagraphCxSpMiddle" style="text-indent: -.25in; mso-list: l0 level1 lfo1;"!- [if !supportLists]-span lang="ES-US" style="font-size: 10.0pt; line-height: 107%; mso-ascii-font-family: Calibri; mso-fareast-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri;"span style="mso-list: Ignore;"-span style="font: 7.0pt 'Times New Roman';" /span/span/span!-[endif]-span lang="ES-US" style="font-size: 10.0pt; line-height: 107%;"Hoy estas muy graciosito hoy ¿no? – dijo Danny tomando un carrito/span/p  
p class="MsoListParagraphCxSpMiddle" style="text-indent: -.25in; mso-list: l0 level1 lfo1;"!- [if !supportLists]-span lang="ES-US" style="font-size: 10.0pt; line-height: 107%; mso-ascii-font-family: Calibri; mso-fareast-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri;"span style="mso-list: Ignore;"-span style="font: 7.0pt 'Times New Roman';" /span/span/span!-[endif]-span lang="ES-US" style="font-size: 10.0pt; line-height: 107%;"¿Qué haces? – dijo Steve/span/p  
p class="MsoListParagraphCxSpMiddle" style="text-indent: -.25in; mso-list: l0 level1 lfo1;"!- [if !supportLists]-span lang="ES-US" style="font-size: 10.0pt; line-height: 107%; mso-ascii-font-family: Calibri; mso-fareast-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri;"span style="mso-list: Ignore;"-span style="font: 7.0pt 'Times New Roman';" /span/span/span!-[endif]-span lang="ES-US" style="font-size: 10.0pt; line-height: 107%;"¿Qué hago de que? – dijo Danny encaminándose a la sección de carnes/span/p  
p class="MsoListParagraphCxSpMiddle" style="text-indent: -.25in; mso-list: l0 level1 lfo1;"!- [if !supportLists]-span lang="ES-US" style="font-size: 10.0pt; line-height: 107%; mso-ascii-font-family: Calibri; mso-fareast-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri;"span style="mso-list: Ignore;"-span style="font: 7.0pt 'Times New Roman';" /span/span/span!-[endif]-span lang="ES-US" style="font-size: 10.0pt; line-height: 107%;"El carrito – dijo Steve algo molesto – ¿Qué haces?/span/p  
p class="MsoListParagraphCxSpMiddle" style="text-indent: -.25in; mso-list: l0 level1 lfo1;"!- [if !supportLists]-span lang="ES-US" style="font-size: 10.0pt; line-height: 107%; mso-ascii-font-family: Calibri; mso-fareast-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri;"span style="mso-list: Ignore;"-span style="font: 7.0pt 'Times New Roman';" /span/span/span!-[endif]-span lang="ES-US" style="font-size: 10.0pt; line-height: 107%;"Vamos a comprar la carne – dijo Danny – le prometiste una barbacoa ¿lo recuerdas?/span/p  
p class="MsoListParagraphCxSpMiddle" style="text-indent: -.25in; mso-list: l0 level1 lfo1;"!- [if !supportLists]-span lang="ES-US" style="font-size: 10.0pt; line-height: 107%; mso-ascii-font-family: Calibri; mso-fareast-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri;"span style="mso-list: Ignore;"-span style="font: 7.0pt 'Times New Roman';" /span/span/span!-[endif]-span lang="ES-US" style="font-size: 10.0pt; line-height: 107%;"Si, claro que lo recuerdo – dijo Steve – pero ¿por que tomaste tú el carrito?/span/p  
p class="MsoListParagraphCxSpMiddle" style="text-indent: -.25in; mso-list: l0 level1 lfo1;"!- [if !supportLists]-span lang="ES-US" style="font-size: 10.0pt; line-height: 107%; mso-ascii-font-family: Calibri; mso-fareast-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri;"span style="mso-list: Ignore;"-span style="font: 7.0pt 'Times New Roman';" /span/span/span!-[endif]-span lang="ES-US" style="font-size: 10.0pt; line-height: 107%;"Porque este no es el mundo Harry Potter, animal – dijo Danny –, alguien debe llevarlo. El carro no se mueve solo/span/p  
p class="MsoListParagraphCxSpMiddle" style="text-indent: -.25in; mso-list: l0 level1 lfo1;"!- [if !supportLists]-span lang="ES-US" style="font-size: 10.0pt; line-height: 107%; mso-ascii-font-family: Calibri; mso-fareast-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri;"span style="mso-list: Ignore;"-span style="font: 7.0pt 'Times New Roman';" /span/span/span!-[endif]-span lang="ES-US" style="font-size: 10.0pt; line-height: 107%;"Lo se – dijo Steve –, pero soy yo el que siempre maneja/span/p  
p class="MsoListParagraphCxSpMiddle" style="text-indent: -.25in; mso-list: l0 level1 lfo1;"!- [if !supportLists]-span lang="ES-US" style="font-size: 10.0pt; line-height: 107%; mso-ascii-font-family: Calibri; mso-fareast-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri;"span style="mso-list: Ignore;"-span style="font: 7.0pt 'Times New Roman';" /span/span/span!-[endif]-span lang="ES-US" style="font-size: 10.0pt; line-height: 107%;"¡Es un maldito carrito de supermercado! – grito Danny sin importarle que todos los mirasen sorprendidos – ¡al menos eso quiero manejar!/span/p  
p class="MsoListParagraphCxSpMiddle" style="text-indent: -.25in; mso-list: l0 level1 lfo1;"!- [if !supportLists]-span lang="ES-US" style="font-size: 10.0pt; line-height: 107%; mso-ascii-font-family: Calibri; mso-fareast-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri;"span style="mso-list: Ignore;"-span style="font: 7.0pt 'Times New Roman';" /span/span/span!-[endif]-span lang="ES-US" style="font-size: 10.0pt; line-height: 107%;"Pero para manejar hay que tener estilo – dijo Steve –, y tú no lo tienes /span/p  
p class="MsoListParagraphCxSpMiddle" style="text-indent: -.25in; mso-list: l0 level1 lfo1;"!- [if !supportLists]-span lang="ES-US" style="font-size: 10.0pt; line-height: 107%; mso-ascii-font-family: Calibri; mso-fareast-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri;"span style="mso-list: Ignore;"-span style="font: 7.0pt 'Times New Roman';" /span/span/span!-[endif]-span lang="ES-US" style="font-size: 10.0pt; line-height: 107%;"¿Qué? – dijo Danny sorprendido – ¿estilo? ¿de qué estupidez hablas?/span/p  
p class="MsoListParagraphCxSpMiddle" style="text-indent: -.25in; mso-list: l0 level1 lfo1;"!- [if !supportLists]-span lang="ES-US" style="font-size: 10.0pt; line-height: 107%; mso-ascii-font-family: Calibri; mso-fareast-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri;"span style="mso-list: Ignore;"-span style="font: 7.0pt 'Times New Roman';" /span/span/span!-[endif]-span lang="ES-US" style="font-size: 10.0pt; line-height: 107%;"Ya sabes, estilo – dijo Steve mientras Danny tomaba una bolsa de dulces y la colocaba en el carrito –. La velocidad, como tomas las curvas. Ese tipo de cosas. Tú no lo tienes/span/p  
p class="MsoListParagraphCxSpMiddle" style="text-indent: -.25in; mso-list: l0 level1 lfo1;"!- [if !supportLists]-span lang="ES-US" style="font-size: 10.0pt; line-height: 107%; mso-ascii-font-family: Calibri; mso-fareast-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri;"span style="mso-list: Ignore;"-span style="font: 7.0pt 'Times New Roman';" /span/span/span!-[endif]-span lang="ES-US" style="font-size: 10.0pt; line-height: 107%;"¡Eso es absurdo! – dijo Danny sorprendido –. ¡Solo acepta que quieres controlar mi vida hasta el punto de no dejarme manejar ni el carro del supermercado!/span/p  
p class="MsoListParagraphCxSpMiddle" style="text-indent: -.25in; mso-list: l0 level1 lfo1;"!- [if !supportLists]-span lang="ES-US" style="font-size: 10.0pt; line-height: 107%; mso-ascii-font-family: Calibri; mso-fareast-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri;"span style="mso-list: Ignore;"-span style="font: 7.0pt 'Times New Roman';" /span/span/span!-[endif]-span lang="ES-US" style="font-size: 10.0pt; line-height: 107%;"¡No sé de donde sacas esa idea! – dijo Steve sonriendo/span/p  
p class="MsoListParagraphCxSpMiddle" style="text-indent: -.25in; mso-list: l0 level1 lfo1;"!- [if !supportLists]-span lang="ES-US" style="font-size: 10.0pt; line-height: 107%; mso-ascii-font-family: Calibri; mso-fareast-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri;"span style="mso-list: Ignore;"-span style="font: 7.0pt 'Times New Roman';" /span/span/span!-[endif]-span lang="ES-US" style="font-size: 10.0pt; line-height: 107%;"¡Quiero conducir! – dijo Danny intentando arrebatarle el carrito al comandante/span/p  
p class="MsoListParagraphCxSpMiddle" style="text-indent: -.25in; mso-list: l0 level1 lfo1;"!- [if !supportLists]-span lang="ES-US" style="font-size: 10.0pt; line-height: 107%; mso-ascii-font-family: Calibri; mso-fareast-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri;"span style="mso-list: Ignore;"-span style="font: 7.0pt 'Times New Roman';" /span/span/span!-[endif]-span lang="ES-US" style="font-size: 10.0pt; line-height: 107%;"¡No sabes cómo hacerlo! – decía Steve forcejeando/span/p  
p class="MsoListParagraphCxSpMiddle" style="text-indent: -.25in; mso-list: l0 level1 lfo1;"!- [if !supportLists]-span lang="ES-US" style="font-size: 10.0pt; line-height: 107%; mso-ascii-font-family: Calibri; mso-fareast-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri;"span style="mso-list: Ignore;"-span style="font: 7.0pt 'Times New Roman';" /span/span/span!-[endif]-span lang="ES-US" style="font-size: 10.0pt; line-height: 107%;"¡Tú manejas el Camaro – dijo Danny –, déjame este a mí!/span/p  
p class="MsoListParagraphCxSpMiddle" style="text-indent: -.25in; mso-list: l0 level1 lfo1;"!- [if !supportLists]-span lang="ES-US" style="font-size: 10.0pt; line-height: 107%; mso-ascii-font-family: Calibri; mso-fareast-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri;"span style="mso-list: Ignore;"-span style="font: 7.0pt 'Times New Roman';" /span/span/span!-[endif]-span lang="ES-US" style="font-size: 10.0pt; line-height: 107%;"¡No… – protestaba Steve –, yo manejo siempre!/span/p  
p class="MsoListParagraphCxSpMiddle" style="text-indent: -.25in; mso-list: l0 level1 lfo1;"!- [if !supportLists]-span lang="ES-US" style="font-size: 10.0pt; line-height: 107%; mso-ascii-font-family: Calibri; mso-fareast-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri;"span style="mso-list: Ignore;"-span style="font: 7.0pt 'Times New Roman';" /span/span/span!-[endif]-span lang="ES-US" style="font-size: 10.0pt; line-height: 107%;"¡Suéltalo! – exigía Danny/span/p  
p class="MsoListParagraphCxSpMiddle" style="text-indent: -.25in; mso-list: l0 level1 lfo1;"!- [if !supportLists]-span lang="ES-US" style="font-size: 10.0pt; line-height: 107%; mso-ascii-font-family: Calibri; mso-fareast-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri;"span style="mso-list: Ignore;"-span style="font: 7.0pt 'Times New Roman';" /span/span/span!-[endif]-span lang="ES-US" style="font-size: 10.0pt; line-height: 107%;"¡Suéltalo tú! – repetía Steve/span/p  
p class="MsoListParagraphCxSpMiddle" style="text-indent: -.25in; mso-list: l0 level1 lfo1;"!- [if !supportLists]-span lang="ES-US" style="font-size: 10.0pt; line-height: 107%; mso-ascii-font-family: Calibri; mso-fareast-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri;"span style="mso-list: Ignore;"-span style="font: 7.0pt 'Times New Roman';" /span/span/span!-[endif]-span lang="ES-US" style="font-size: 10.0pt; line-height: 107%;"¡No quiero! – dijo Danny –. Tú tienes el Sivarado y el Camaro. ¡Déjame este!/span/p  
p class="MsoListParagraphCxSpMiddle" style="text-indent: -.25in; mso-list: l0 level1 lfo1;"!- [if !supportLists]-span lang="ES-US" style="font-size: 10.0pt; line-height: 107%; mso-ascii-font-family: Calibri; mso-fareast-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri;"span style="mso-list: Ignore;"-span style="font: 7.0pt 'Times New Roman';" /span/span/span!-[endif]-span lang="ES-US" style="font-size: 10.0pt; line-height: 107%;"¡También quiero este! – dijo Steve – ¡me gusta!/span/p  
p class="MsoListParagraphCxSpMiddle" style="text-indent: -.25in; mso-list: l0 level1 lfo1;"!- [if !supportLists]-span lang="ES-US" style="font-size: 10.0pt; line-height: 107%; mso-ascii-font-family: Calibri; mso-fareast-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri;"span style="mso-list: Ignore;"-span style="font: 7.0pt 'Times New Roman';" /span/span/span!-[endif]-span lang="ES-US" style="font-size: 10.0pt; line-height: 107%;"¡No, este es mío! – dijo Danny – ¡consíguete otro!/span/p  
p class="MsoListParagraphCxSpMiddle" style="text-indent: -.25in; mso-list: l0 level1 lfo1;"!- [if !supportLists]-span lang="ES-US" style="font-size: 10.0pt; line-height: 107%; mso-ascii-font-family: Calibri; mso-fareast-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri;"span style="mso-list: Ignore;"-span style="font: 7.0pt 'Times New Roman';" /span/span/span!-[endif]-span lang="ES-US" style="font-size: 10.0pt; line-height: 107%;"¡Dije que no! – replico Steve y en medio del forcejeo el carro sale disparado en dirección hacia una pirámide de frascos de vidrios. Al chocar todo se viene abajo /span/p  
p class="MsoListParagraphCxSpMiddle" style="text-indent: -.25in; mso-list: l0 level1 lfo1;"!- [if !supportLists]-span lang="ES-US" style="font-size: 10.0pt; line-height: 107%; mso-ascii-font-family: Calibri; mso-fareast-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri;"span style="mso-list: Ignore;"-span style="font: 7.0pt 'Times New Roman';" /span/span/span!-[endif]-span lang="ES-US" style="font-size: 10.0pt; line-height: 107%;"¡Animal! – grito Danny – ¡mira lo que hicisteis!/span/p  
p class="MsoListParagraphCxSpMiddle" style="text-indent: -.25in; mso-list: l0 level1 lfo1;"!- [if !supportLists]-span lang="ES-US" style="font-size: 10.0pt; line-height: 107%; mso-ascii-font-family: Calibri; mso-fareast-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri;"span style="mso-list: Ignore;"-span style="font: 7.0pt 'Times New Roman';" /span/span/span!-[endif]-span lang="ES-US" style="font-size: 10.0pt; line-height: 107%;"¿yo? – dijo Steve – te dije que me dejaras manejar y no lo hiciste. Esto es tú culpa/span/p  
p class="MsoListParagraphCxSpMiddle" style="text-indent: -.25in; mso-list: l0 level1 lfo1;"!- [if !supportLists]-span lang="ES-US" style="font-size: 10.0pt; line-height: 107%; mso-ascii-font-family: Calibri; mso-fareast-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri;"span style="mso-list: Ignore;"-span style="font: 7.0pt 'Times New Roman';" /span/span/span!-[endif]-span lang="ES-US" style="font-size: 10.0pt; line-height: 107%;"¿Por qué siempre tienes que controlarlo todo? – dijo Danny furioso/span/p  
p class="MsoListParagraphCxSpMiddle" style="text-indent: -.25in; mso-list: l0 level1 lfo1;"!- [if !supportLists]-span lang="ES-US" style="font-size: 10.0pt; line-height: 107%; mso-ascii-font-family: Calibri; mso-fareast-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri;"span style="mso-list: Ignore;"-span style="font: 7.0pt 'Times New Roman';" /span/span/span!-[endif]-span lang="ES-US" style="font-size: 10.0pt; line-height: 107%;"¿Por qué tienes que dar pelea en todo? -span style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spangrito Steve/span/p  
p class="MsoListParagraphCxSpMiddle" style="text-indent: -.25in; mso-list: l0 level1 lfo1;"!- [if !supportLists]-span lang="ES-US" style="font-size: 10.0pt; line-height: 107%; mso-ascii-font-family: Calibri; mso-fareast-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri;"span style="mso-list: Ignore;"-span style="font: 7.0pt 'Times New Roman';" /span/span/span!-[endif]-span lang="ES-US" style="font-size: 10.0pt; line-height: 107%;"¿Por qué…? – replicó Danny/span/p  
p class="MsoListParagraphCxSpMiddle" style="text-indent: -.25in; mso-list: l0 level1 lfo1;"!- [if !supportLists]-span lang="ES-US" style="font-size: 10.0pt; line-height: 107%; mso-ascii-font-family: Calibri; mso-fareast-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri;"span style="mso-list: Ignore;"-span style="font: 7.0pt 'Times New Roman';" /span/span/span!-[endif]-span lang="ES-US" style="font-size: 10.0pt; line-height: 107%;"¡Señores, por favor! – dijo la voz del gerente, callándolo a ambos – acompáñenme /span/p  
p class="MsoListParagraphCxSpLast" style="text-indent: -.25in; mso-list: l0 level1 lfo1;"!- [if !supportLists]-span lang="ES-US" style="font-size: 10.0pt; line-height: 107%; mso-ascii-font-family: Calibri; mso-fareast-font-family: Calibri; mso-hansi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri;"span style="mso-list: Ignore;"-span style="font: 7.0pt 'Times New Roman';" /span/span/span!-[endif]-span lang="ES-US" style="font-size: 10.0pt; line-height: 107%;"¡Es su culpa! – dijeronspan style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanspan style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanSteve y Danny al mismo tiempo señalándose mutuamente/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES-US" style="font-size: 10.0pt; line-height: 107%;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES-US" style="font-size: 10.0pt; line-height: 107%;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES-US" style="font-size: 10.0pt; line-height: 107%;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES-US" style="font-size: 10.0pt; line-height: 107%;"Rato después Luleka cerraba la puerta de la celda de Steve y Danny mientras estos seguían discutiendo. Como ambos habían olvidado sus carteras, no habían podido pagar la fianza y los habían encerrado mientras contactaban a sus compañeros para que vengan a sacarlos ya que con solo diez minutos en el departamento de la policía los tenían más que hartos a todos. Desgraciadamente cuando llamaron a todos los conocido de las cabezas de Cinco Cero, curiosamente siempre hubo interferencia. ¿Por qué los dioses los castigaban de esa manera en el cumplimiento de su deber, obligándolos a tener ocho horas al lado de esos maniáticos? ¡Como envidiaban a los del supermercado!/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES-US" style="font-size: 10.0pt; line-height: 107%;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES-US" style="font-size: 10.0pt; line-height: 107%;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span lang="ES-US" style="font-size: 10.0pt; line-height: 107%;" /span/p 


	64. Opocisión

Danny había citado a sus hijos en un parque cercano a la casa de Steve, y que a los niños les encantaba ese lugar. Estaba nervioso. No sabía cómo tomar los chicos de la noticia.

Hacia un año que Rachel se había divorciado de Stand y había decidido continuar en la isla a pesar de todo, mejorando su relación con el detective

\- Niños - comenzó el rubio - su madre y yo hablamos y… bueno…

\- ¿Qué pasa Danno? - dijo Charlie

\- ¿Está todo bien? - pregunto Gracia igual de intuitiva que su padre

\- Nosotros… - dijo nervioso - vamos a intentarlo de nuevo

\- ¿Qué? - dijo Grace sorprendida.

\- ¿Qué van a intentar? - pregunto Charlie curioso

\- Tú sigues siendo policía - dijo Grace de pronto muy molesta - ¿Estas alturas van a renunciar a lo que mas te gusta?

\- No - dijo Danny ladeando la cabeza - pero…

\- Entonces, ¿cómo podría funcionar esta vez? - dijo Grace con un dejo de molestia en la voz.

\- No entiendo - dijo Charlie

\- Monito… - dijo Danny con voz suave.

\- Te engaño - dijo Gracia - siempre te ha engañado. Te engaño cuando vivíamos en Nueva Jersey. Te engaño cuando te dije que te irías contigo. Te engaño cuando paso lo de charlie. Y otra vez te va engañar

\- ¡Gracia! - se escuchó la voz de su madre que se acercaba hacia ellos -. Tu padre y yo queremos reconstruir nuestra familia

\- ¿Y tío Steve? - dijo Grace y Danny se puso nervioso.

\- ¿Qué hay con él? - dijo Rachel también molesta - estamos hablando de nuestra familia

\- Exacto mamá - dijo Grace empezando a alzar la voz y asustando a su hermano -. No puedes destruir nuestra familia cada vez que te da la gana. Y aunque la duela, ahora tío Steve es parte de esta familia, y tú lo sabes. Charlie te lo dijo

\- No metas a tu hermano en esto - exigió la mujer

\- Charlie te dijo claramente que vio a Danno y al tío besarse - dijo la joven sorprendiendo a su padre - desde ese día estas empeñada en "reconquistarlo". ¿Para qué? ¿Para engañar a la primera cuenta? - Una bofetada cruzó el rostro de Grace y todos se sorprendieron.

\- ¡Rachel! - dijo molesto el rubio asustando a su hijo

\- ¡Deja en paz a mi padre! - exigió la chica

\- Lo siento - dijo Rachel recomponiéndose

\- ¿Por qué pelean? - dijo Charlie más asustado

\- ¿Quieres saberlo, Charlie? - dijo Grace - Danno quiere volver a casarse con mamá. Ya no le damos besos al tío Steve

\- Pero no puede - dijo el pequeño más asustado - él solo debe darle besos al tío Steve. Un nadie mas

\- ¿Besos a Steve? - dijo Rachel sorprendida y molesta - ¿De qué habla Charlie?

\- Danno - dijo Grace - nosotros los hemos visto - sabemos lo feliz que eres con él. ¿Renunciaras a eso?

\- Quiero que sean felices - dijo esto con un hilo de voz

\- Entiendo que tengan miedo, niños… - dijo Rachel - pero esta vez será diferente

\- Solo serás felices si tú también lo eres - dijo Grace.

\- ¡Tío Steve! - dijo Charlie mientras corría al hombre que esperaba con los brazos abiertos. Viniste. Dile a Danno que solo te daré besos a ti. A nadie más. Díselo. Díselo

\- Yo te amo mamá - dijo la chica -, pero el tío Steve Danno, Charlie y yo ya eres una familia. Una vez me quitaste una - dijo con la voz quebrada poniéndose de pie - no me vuelvo a quitar - y también corrió a abrazarse a Steve

\- Yo… - dijo Danny - los llevare el domingo

\- Habla con ellos - suplico Rachel - di…

\- Adiós Rachel - dijo Danny - y no me importa lo que digas o hagas, ni te lleas a mis hijos a ningún lado. Su vida está aquí y aquí se quedan. Buen día

Lentamente, con las manos en los labios, una sonrisa en los labios se acercó dónde estaba Steve tratando de tranquilizar a los niños. Se paró frente a él y lo beso de manera dulce

\- Hola - dijo Danny mientras unían sus frentes.

\- ¿Llegue a tiempo? - dijo Steve nervioso

\- Claro que si - dijo el rubio -. Pensábamos ir a tomar helados

\- Yo quiero de chocolate - dijo Charlie

\- Yo de vainilla - dijo Grace.

\- Vamos por ese helado - dijo Steve


	65. Trabajo

Era un día muy importante para Charlie Williams, por lo que estaba muy nervioso, después de todo, no todos los días los padres se presentaban ante la clase y explicaban a que se dedicaban.

Viajaban en la parte de atrás del automóvil entre su madre y su padrastro.

\- Tranquilo – dijo Stand – todo saldrá bien

\- Pero ¿y si Danno no va? – dijo el pequeño rubio

\- Stand puede perfectamente presentarse – dijo Rachel limpiando una mancha inexistente en el rostro del pequeño –, no…

\- Rachel – amonesto el empresario –. Danny te quiere mucho – dijo mirando al niño – no te defraudara

\- Grace me dijo que Danno nunca la ha fallado – dijo Charlie

\- Y estoy completamente seguro que tampoco lo hará contigo – dijo stand y Rachel bufo

Ya habían pasado prácticamente todos los padres de sus compañeros. Habían dicho que eran dueños de empresas, eminentes cirujanos, actores, químicos, biólogos, cineastas, reconocidos programadores. Faltaba tan poco para que fuera su turno y Danny no llegaba

\- Stand pasara contigo, no te preocupes – dijo Rachel

\- Pero Danno dijo… – sollozo el niño

\- ¡Pero no está! – dijo la mujer –, ¡nunca está! ¡Stand sí!

\- Charlie Williams – dijo la maestra –. Charlie, es tu turno – repitió la maestra cuando el niño no se movió de su lugar

\- Vamos Charlie – dijo Stand tomándole la mano y se dirigieron hacia el frente del lugar

\- Yo… – dijo el pequeño rubio –. Mi papá… – la puerta se abrió pero era Jack Martins, que por cierto se reía disimuladamente de él. Charlie le había dicho que su papá policía iría y le demostraría que era mil veces más valiente que el suyo

\- Charlie – dijo la maestra – preséntanos a tu papá

\- Mi papá – dijo Charlie con voz decaída mientras su madre le instaba a sonreír – es…

\- Él – dijo Stand y cuando el niño levanto la vista vio a Steve que al parecer había corrido un buen trecho

\- ¡Stand! – dijo Rachel sonriendo nerviosa

\- Verán niños – dijo Stand colocando sus manos sobre los hombros del pequeño – Charlie es un niño muy especial, y los niños especiales no tienen uno, ni dos, sino… tres papás – y se escuchó como los niños se sorprendían –, si, tres papás. Danny, o Danno – miro a Charlie que sonrió asintiendo feliz –, él es un valiente policía que nos cuida todos, todos los días. Pero Danny salió de viaje para resolver un caso. Él quería estar aquí, se lo prometió a Charlie, y como el buen policía que es siempre cumple sus promesas ¿cierto Charlie? – y este asintió – pero desgraciadamente su avión tuvo un retraso, así que no llego – se escucharon expresiones de desilusión –. Después estoy yo, Stand Edwards, que soy el esposo de su mamá y lo quiero como si fuera mi propio hijo. Yo soy empresario, pero creo que todos se aburrieron ya de eso ¿no? Yo si me aburrí – dijo Stand en voz baja como si fuese un secreto pero que todos escucharon perfectamente, por lo que los niños se rieron – y al final, pero no menos querido – ¿cierto Charlie? – que asintió muy entusiasmado –, esta Steve McGarrett – continuo señalándolo por lo que todos volcaron a ver al moreno que sonrió tímidamente –. Preséntalo entonces. Todos queremos escuchar sus aventuras

\- Danno es un valiente policía – dijo Charlie –. El más valiente de todos. Y es que él dice que debe serlo – dijo caminando hacia Steve y tomándolo de la mano para arrástralo al frente de la casa – para sobrevivir a la manera en que conduce el tío Steve – y todos se ríen menos Rachel – Danno y tío Steve son los jefe de Cinco Cero y saben dar súper patadas voladoras y me están enseñando ¿cierto tío?

\- Si campeón – dijo Steve sonriendo

\- Comandante McGarrett – dijo la maestra –, cuéntenos mas

\- Bueno, es un trabajo complicado, pero tanto a Danny como a mí nos gusta – dijo Steve – él es policía, como dijo Charlie y yo soy Marine – y se escuchó como los niños se sorprendían nuevamente – su celular sonó y vio la pantalla – denme un segundo, Charlie les quiere presentar a alguien más – y el pequeño rubio sonrió idéntico a su padre –. Danno, hola

\- Steve – dijo este preocupado – Stand me llamo y me dijo que me comunique contigo inmediatamente por video llamada ¿pasa algo? ¿los niños están bien?

\- Si – dijo este sonriendo – respira o te dará un sincope. Mira quien está conmigo

\- Hola Danno – dijo Charlie emocionado

\- Boo Boo – dijo Danny – lamento no haber llegado a tiempo a tu exposición. Perdóname. Sé que te prometí…

\- ¡Si llegaste! – dijo Charlie feliz

\- ¿Qué? – dijo Danny sorprendido

\- Di hola – dijo Steve mostrándole la clase que lo saludo tan entusiasta como Charlie

\- Hola niños – dijo Danny

\- Danno, les estaba contando a los niños en que consistía ser un Cinco Cero – dijo Steve – pero creo que no me creyeron mucho ¿Por qué no les cuentas tú?

\- Si, si, si – dijeron los niños más emocionados aun

\- Cuéntales como ser un buen policía – dijo Steve

La explicación se volvió más divertida aun a medida que Steve y Danny describían sus funciones en Cinco Cero. Sin lugar a dudas la exposición de los "padres" de Charlie fue la más entretenida y fascinante de todas, más aun cuando Steve y Danny empezaron una pequeña disputa cuando tocaron el tema de las persecuciones en auto. Después de casi media hora Danny se despidió de los niños y Steve le entrego a Charlie el celular para que se despida de su padre mientras él se despedía de la clase que aun reía por la interacción entre los policías.

Cuando salieron de la clase, Charlie lo hizo de la mano de Steve, mientras sonreía con arrogancia mirando hacia Jack Martins quien estaba furioso.

Como Danny por fin había conseguido un vuelo, Grace y Charlie se fueron con Steve, dejando a una Rachel que literalmente echando chispas


	66. Esposados

_**(Inspirado en el cap. 2x12)**_

Danny se estaba quedando en el Hilton, ya que lo habían desalojado de su departamento porque sería derribado y se negó a quedarse en casa de Steve a pesar de lo mucho que este había intentado convencerlo para que no malgastara su dinero. Salió de la ducha ya cambiado y se sentó en el sofá para leer por quincuagésima vez la tarjeta que Grace le había regalado hacia unas semanas por el día del padre. El timbre sonó y fue a abrir

\- Hola – dijo la chica sonriendo

\- Lori – dijo Danny – ¿y esta sorpresa?

\- Me dijiste que pasara por… – dijo la chica

\- Cierto, pasa – dijo Danny – estaba esperando a Steve. Por aquí tengo ese libro

\- Precisamente de Steve quería hablarte – dijo la chica nerviosa

\- ¿Qué pasa? – dijo Danny preocupado

\- Creo que no le caigo muy bien y… ¬– dijo Lori

\- Na… – dijo Danny sonriendo – solo es un poco terco a veces, si lo sabré yo

\- Danny ayúdame – suplico ella –, estoy enamorada de él y ya no sé qué hacer para que se dé cuenta que estoy aquí y puedo hacerlo feliz

\- ¿Estas… enamorada… de Steve? – pregunto Danny sorprendido y casi casi pudo escuchar como su propio corazón se quebraba en mil pedazos

\- Si – dijo ella sonriendo

\- Suerte con eso – dijo Danny tratando de sonreír –. Steve ha sufrido mucho en la vida y si tú puedes curar su corazón…

\- Lo hare, te lo juro – dijo la mujer emocionada – solo necesito que ayudes un poco. No se tal si vez me ayudas a darle celos

\- Ce… – dijo Danny sorprendido – ¿quieres que te ayude a darle celos?

\- Si, por favor – suplico la agente – yo sé que en cuanto vea que otro hombre me pretende se dará cuenta que…

\- No creo que… – el teléfono de Danny suena

\- Por favor ayúdame – dijo Lori

\- Hola – contesto Danny

\- Danny estoy llegando a tu habitación para que vamos por los niños – dijo Steve sonriendo – y ni se te ocurra negarte. Le di mi palabra que iríamos a escalar y no les voy a fallar

\- ¡Maldición! – dijo Danny – lo olvide completamente

\- ¿Qué pasó? – pregunto Lori intrigada

\- Steve está subiendo – dijo Danny con voz baja

\- Perfecto – dijo la chica

\- ¿Danno estas bien? – dijo Steve – ¡Danno! – insistió Steve cuando este no contesto pero escucho una discusión en voz baja y desenfundo su arma tocando la puerta, la cual estaba entreabierta – ¡Danno! – las voces se apagaron – ¡Danno! – entro sigilosamente pero no encontró nada, sin embargo escucho algo que provenía del dormitorio - ¡Danno! – dijo abriendo la puerta de par en par para encontrarse con Danny y Lori que estaban esposados

\- Yo… – dijo Danny nervioso

\- Te lo puedo explicar – dijo Lori

\- ¿Qué rayos pasa aquí? – pregunto Steve furioso enfundando su arma

\- Yo solo quería… - dijo Danny

\- ¿Dónde está la llave? – interrumpió Steve

\- No la encontramos – dijo Lori algo amedrentada por la actitud de su compañero

\- Pues hay que buscarla ¡ya! – dijo Steve revisando todo mientras la chica sonreía disimuladamente, su plan estaba funcionando – y a todo esto ¿Qué hacían que acabaron esposados?

\- Nosotros… – dijo Danny

\- Jugábamos con las manillas – interrumpió Lori

\- ¿Y tú que haces aquí? – dijo Steve buscando detrás del sofá

\- Yo… – dijo Lori tirando disimuladamente la llave detrás de otro sillón – vine a invitar a Danny a la playa

\- No le gusta el sol ni la arena – replico Steve sin pensar

\- Pero tal vez haga una excepción por mí – dijo Lori sonriendo coquetamente – ¿cierto?

\- Yo… – dijo Danny

\- Bueno sino le gusta – dijo la chica – podemos ir a comer algo a McDonald o Burger King

\- A Grace no le gusta que Danno no coma sano – replico Steve

\- Por una vez que lo haga el mundo no se acabara – dijo Lori

\- Ya hable con los chicos y dijeron que quieren hacer una maratón de películas – dijo Steve

\- Pero el fin de semanas es para divertirse – dijo Lori – ¿lo sabias, no?

\- ¿Qué mejor diversión que ver películas conmigo y con los niños – protesto Steve

\- También podemos ir a escalar – dijo Lori

\- Jamás – dijeron Steve y Danny al mismo tiempo

\- Es mi idea – dijo Lori – ¿o no quieres que este cerca de Danny?

\- Hay que encontrar la llave – dijo el rubio

\- Olvídenlo – contesto Steve yendo hacia la cocina y regresando minutos después con un pequeño alambre – con esto lo solucionaremos

\- Cualquiera que te vea con esa actitud – dijo Lori sonriendo – diría que estas celoso

\- Tal vez lo estoy – dijo Steve trabajando en las esposas

\- No tienes porque – dijo Lori

\- La conversación esta genial – dijo Danny sonriendo – pero mis hijos me esperan y necesito arreglar esto – y mostro las manillas

\- Claro – dijo Steve trabando en las manillas unos segundos –. Ya esta

\- Gracias – dijo Danny – será mejor que me dé prisa, debo ir por los chicos

\- Te espero – dijo Steve tomando las llaves del Camaro y Danny volvió al baño

\- Entonces… – dijo Lori sonriendo

\- Mira Lori soy un hombre de pocas palabras – dijo Steve con voz seria

\- Te entiendo – dijo la chica nerviosa, por lo que cerró los ojos para serenarse –, mira Steve, te entiendo mejor de lo que crees. De hecho todo esto fue un plan para que te dieras cuenta de tus sentimientos

\- ¿Un plan? – dijo Steve sorprendido – ¿entonces tú… y Danny?

\- No – dijo Steve – nunca

\- Dios. No sabes el peso que me quitas – dijo Steve sonriendo –, porque sería un poco incómodo que Danno aceptase formalizar una relación conmigo y tú aun lo quisieras

\- ¿Qué Danny y tú qué? – dijo sorprendida

\- En ocho años de conocernos hemos atravesado por todo – dijo Steve – y hace tiempo que me di cuenta que me enamore de él en cuanto lo vi la primera vez – y hoy cuando los vi… lo supe. Le declare mi amor. Gracias Lori. Muchas gracias amiga

\- Yo… – dijo Danny saliendo del baño

\- ¿Nos vamos? – pregunto Steve sonriendo

\- Yo debo… – dijo Danny

\- Vamos por los niños – dijo Steve acercándose al rubio –,… pasamos un día familiar… ya sabes, tú… yo… ellos…, ya en la noche hablamos más tranquilos de nosotros

\- ¿nosotros? – dijo Danny sorprendido

\- Claro – dijo Steve – Lori ya me explico lo del plan de darme celos. Vaya que funciono

\- Lori…te… – dijo Danny sorprendió

\- Tranquilo Danny – interrumpió Lori sonriendo –, todo está bien

\- ¿te gusta la idea? – dijo Steve acercándose a él hasta besarlo

\- Me encanta – susurro Danny

\- Vamos – dijo Steve –. Y de verdad gracias Lori

\- Gracias – dijo Danny

\- Diviértanse nos vemos el lunes – dijo la chica antes de salir casi corriendo

\- Dios – dijo Steve emocionado –, no puedo creer que me quieras

\- Steve – dijo Danny – ¿de verdad me quieres?

\- Claro que si – dijo Steve – ¿tú no me…?

\- Más que a mi propia vida – dijo el rubio – mira que te dejo hacer y deshacer lo que quieras con ella

\- Entonces… ¿lo intentamos? – dijo steve y Danny lo beso como si su vida dependiera de ello


End file.
